Tentang Bintang
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Di penghujung cerita, kemudian di hari itu mekar senyuman manismu. Selamat tidur, selamat tidur, duhai engkau... Cerita ini yang dimulai dari sebuah dongeng Tentang Bintang, hanya mengisahkan sebuah romansa sederhana. Warning: OOC, klise, AR.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Comeback! Light is back! Dan akhirnya, dengan fict NaruHina lagi!!!

Dozo! I will survive!

Pairing:

NaruHina

Rate:

T, tidak ada adegan berbahaya di fict ini!

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto yang selalu ikut Light puja sekaligus kutuk!

Warning:

Canon verse. OOCness! GAJEness! Romanticness, tapi harus diragukan keromantisannya! Typo, salah-salah yang kentara, dan keanehan lainnya!

_Italic: poetry_, may be? I don't think so… T__T

**Bold**: Hinata's POV, with her mother.

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_Kaa-san, apa kabar? _

_Kutitipkan helaian kelopak bunga mawar ini pada angin…_

_Untuk kusampaikan padamu… _

_Agar kau selalu bahagia…_

_Dimanapun kini, kau berada._

________________________________________________________________________

A Naruto fanfiction, special fict for The Darks Onyx and GreenYupiCandy-Chan,

Tentang Bintang

By : Light-Sapphire-Chan

________________________________________________________________________

Hari ini, adalah hari santai.

Itulah keputusan dadakan yang dibuat Rokudaime-Hokage, dikarenakan sang Hokage bosan dengan tumpukan tugas yang selalu berada di atas mejanya. Bukan karena sang Hokage tidak lagi mencintai Konoha dan melalaikan Konoha…

Justru sebaliknya, keputusan ini dia buat, untuk Konoha.

Kemarin, karena tugasnya cepat selesai, ia mengunjungi Akademi Konoha, di mana, para calon Shinobi itu mengerubunginya lalu memeluknya. Dan mengeluh pada Sang Hokage...

"Hokage-sama, bosaaaaan! Apa ndak ada sehaliii saja untuk kita libul?" Tanya seorang anak saat itu yang berada di pangkuan Naruto. Cadel, karena kecadelannya, anak ini ditertawakan.

Rokudaime meringis senang, sepertinya ide itu sangatlah cemerlang.

"Sip! Besok adalah hari santai! Libur tepatnya… Kalian mau kan? Kita maiiiinnn!" Ajaknya riang. Disambut teriakan histeris kegembiraan dari generasi penerus Konoha.

Sesosok "Ayah" bagi Rokudaime-Hokage, memanggil "Anak"-nya, "Naruto."

"Ya, Iruka-Sensei?"

"Yang tadi kau katakan, hanya untuk menyenangkan mereka kan?"

"Tidak. Buat saja ini jadi hari libur untuk umum juga! Toh, anak-anak ini sangat cerdas! Hahahaha…"

"Jadi kau juga ingin santai, yah?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku kan juga manusiaaa! Bisa jenuh dan bosan juga! Tumpukan Dokumen di meja Hokage kadang-kadang membuatku mual!" Keluh Hokage bermata biru Sapphire cemerlang yang memancarkan kejenakaan, ketampanan dan kebijaksanaan, sekalipun usianya masih terbilang muda.

Iruka menghela napas panjang, disambut tawa dari Shinobi lain yang turut berada di situ.

Sesosok gadis cantik tersenyum lega, jarang ada waktu untuknya mengunjungi "rumah" ibunya. Akhirnya… Besok ia bisa ke sana. Biasanya, ia hanya bercerita, pada bintang. Supaya kisahnya, tersampaikan pada Ibu.

Jadi teringat Rokudaime-sama.

"Mungkin, aku pergi membeli bunga dulu," gumam gadis itu pada diri sendiri. Lalu berbalik pergi dengan hati riang. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memesan bunga pada Ino-salah satu sahabatnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kepergiannya, kecuali satu orang yang merasa aneh, kalau tidak ada gadis itu, dalam suka cita dadakan ini.

"Bunga mawar merah dan putih, sepertinya cu-" tangan kanannya yang ditarik perlahan dan lembut, membuat gumaman-sekali lagi-terhenti, jantungnya serasa melompat. Dan gadis itu tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa.

"Mau pergi kemana, Hinata-chan? Aku belum memberikan izin untuk semua yang mengikutiku boleh bubar kan?"

Intesitas tatapan mata yang menceritakan "Tentang Bintang" padanya itu, lembut dan riang. Mata Amethyst sang gadis sedikit melebar. Tapi, sekali ini saja…

Oh, Kami-sama. Berikan aku kekuatan! Pinta sang gadis cantik dalam hati.

Sang gadis menaruh tangan kirinya yang terkepal ke bawah dagunya. Tangan itu kini mendingin. Biarlah tangan ini mendingin, asal wajah ini tidak memanas, setidaknya, tidak di tempat umum seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum lembut, "mau ke toko bunga."

Satu kalimat jawaban berhasil ia katakan tanpa terbata-bata sama sekali. Ia tidak boleh lemah seperti dulu lagi. Hanya menjadi bahan ejekan untuk para gadis lain, dan ia terlihat cengeng dan merasa dirinya tidak pantas dicintai.

Mata berwarna biru bagai permata itu, bertemu dengan matanya.

"Toko bunga? Ada apa? Kok mau ke toko bunga?" Tangannya yang seputih salju dan masih tertawan, kini digenggam erat-erat oleh Rokudaime-Hokage.

"Dobe, orang mau ke toko bunga, masa' beli ramen?" Sindir Sahabat Rokudaime-Hokage.

Naruto menatap Sahabatnya itu, galak. Tatapan yang selama ini tidak pernah dikeluarkan… Mungkin, jika ada yang jeli, pasti mengerti… Bahwa sebenarnya, tatapan itu keluar, kalau menyangkut…

Gadis yang tangannya sedang ia genggam.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tahu, Teme! Apa bertanya saja tidak boleh?!"

"Tapi jangan pertanyaan bodoh!"

"Memang salah kalau aku bertanya seperti itu?"

Diskusi selesai, saatnya beraksi-pikir anak-anak. Debat itu berhenti, ketika anak-anak yang tadi memeluk Naruto, berhamburan, lari memeluk Hinata… Dan berteriak, dengan suara khas anak-anak yang menggemaskan.

"KAA-CHAN!"

Semua Shinobi matanya mengerjap. Mulut ternganga tanpa kecuali. Siapa yang mereka panggil Kaa-chan? Bukankah sebagian besar dari mereka semua punya orang tua masing-masing?

Anak-Anak itu memeluk Hinata.

Hinata sendiri kaget bukan kepalang, Ada apa ini?

"Waw, Hinata! Anakmu banyak sekali…" Komentar Tenten dan Ino takjub.

"Hei, hei, hei! Anak-anak… Kenapa kalian memanggil Hinata-chan-" teguran Iruka terbawa angin, tidak dipedulikan.

Seorang anak yang tadi duduk dipangkuan Naruto, kini menarik-narik lengan Hinata, "Kaa-chan, kan belum boleh bubar sama Tou-chan! Jadi jangan pergi duluuuuu! Cerita dong, satuuuuuuu saja dongeng untuk kami!"

"Tou-chan?" Gumam semuanya kaget, lalu memandang Naruto.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hei, Baka-dobe. Tahu tidak siapa Tou-chan yang dimaksud anak-anak ini?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir, ia mengerti. Tapi, bingung. Entahlah…

"Naruto-sama, Tou-chan itu ya, kamu! Kaa-channya Hinata…" Jawab Sakura, mengira kalau proses loading otak Naruto kini melambat lagi.

Naruto terdiam, mulutnya ternganga, matanya melebar, sampai akhirnya ia tersentak kaget, karena seorang gadis kecil menarik-narik jubahnya.

Senyumnya melebar, "ada apa, sayang?" Naruto berlutut di hadapan gadis kecil itu, lalu menggendongnya dengan sayang.

Sementara itu…

"Panas sekali di sini, semangat masa mudaku terasa menguap!"

"Lee, itu Neji yang kepanasan…"

"Siram saja dia dengan air, Tenten!"

"Diam kalian berdua!" Gerutu Neji.

"Hei, lihat Naruto… Sudah seperti Tou-chan yang sesungguhnya! Manis sekali dengan anak perempuan di gendongannya!" Kata Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Walaupun berisik minta ampun," komentar Sai tanpa hati.

"Neji, sepertinya-"

"Jangan katakan itu, Tenten!"

"Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa senang kalau Hinata bersama-"

"Ya, tapi… Tidak langsung jadi Suami-istri kan?"

Semua menertawakan Neji yang gusar, lalu memandang ke Naruto lagi. Dan Hinata yang sedang bimbang…

"Tou-chan! Lalan (Baca: larang) Kaa-chan! Jangan dipelbolehkan Kaa-chan pelgi… Tou-chan minta Kaa-chan dongeng dulu buat kita! Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Ugghh! Mana tega membiarkan seorang anak kecil meminta dengan begitu memelas dan memohon? Naruto tertawa senang, setidaknya... Dengan alasan menolong anak-anak…

"Siap laksanakan! Yuk, ke Kaa-chan!"

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang kini berusaha berbicara pada anak-anak yang memeluknya.

"Oooh~ Naruto mengikuti permainan anak-anak!" Kata Kakashi senang.

Anak-anak melepas pelukannya dari Kaa-chan mereka, sedikit menepi, membiarkan Tou-chan sekaligus Hokage mereka mendekat.

"Ne, Kaa-chan. Kau tidak boleh pergi! Betul anak-anak?"

"YAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Persembahkan satu dongeng dulu, untuk anak-anak, para Jii-san dan Baa-san," terdengar gerutuan dan protes dari banyak orang yang tidak digubris oleh Naruto. Merasa mereka masih muda…

"Dan juga…"

Hinata melemas, oh tidak… Kenapa dia juga membujukku untuk tinggal, Kami-sama?

"Untuk Tou-chan!" Naruto terkekeh senang. Terlihat tampan dan keren di mata Amethyst-nya.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak anak-anak tanda setuju. Lalu menarik-narik Hinata untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan kok diam saja? Tou-chan bantu ajak Kaa-chan dong!" Teriak anak-anak.

Naruto menarik-setelah menggenggam erat-erat-tangan Hinata, mengikuti anak-anak. Mendudukkan Hinata di tengah-tengah mereka. Lalu Naruto sendiri duduk di samping Hinata.

Sepertinya aku terkena penyakit yang berhubungan dengan jantung-pikir Hinata. Teriakan menggoda keluar dari Shinobi-shinobi teman Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, ia kalah total. "Ya sudah. Kalian mau dicerita-"

"Itik buruk rupa!"

"Putri duyung!"

"Baju baru Raja!"

"Malaikat Jatuh!"

"Beauty and the beast!"

Anak-anak berebutan, Hinata menenangkan mereka dengan lembut, dengan manis mereka diam. Sampai akhirnya…

"Sudah, sudah, daripada kalian ribut, lebih baik Tou-chan yang mendongeng! Boleh tidak?"

"YEEEEEEEEE! CERITAAA!"

"Oke, cerita ini, kalian adalah yang kedua… Yang pernah Tou-chan ceritakan!"

"Kok kedua?"

Hening, cengiran sang Hokage hilang, digantikan dengan senyuman lembut bijaksana…

'**Kaa-san. Dengannya, seperti Handsome and the beast.'**

"Kan yang pertama diceritakan bukan kalian…"

'**Kaa-san. Bersamanya, terasa seperti langit dan bumi.'**

"Telus, siapa yang beluntung dicelitakan Tou-chan peltama kali?"

'**Kaa-san. Dia adalah sosok yang dicintai, dan aku adalah yang terbuang… Aku hanya punya Kaa-san…'**

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke sosok di sebelahnya. Yang sedang melamun memandangi bumi yang mulai basah akan hujan-entah sejak kapan. Memandangi rinai hujan dengan sendu.

"Kaa-chan."

Hinata merasa ada yang memanggilnya, "I-iya… Kenapa?"

Naruto mendekat ke Hinata, Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas memikirkan hidupnya-mempertanggungjawabkan kewajibannya pada Hiashi, yang laki-laki bersiul menggoda, yang perempuan menjerit histeris.

"Masih ingat, pertemuan pertama kita, Hinata-chan?"

'**Tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, karena cerita itulah… Yang membuatku bertemu denganmu. Yang membuatku bisa berhubungan dengan… Kaasan.'**

Hinata hanya mengangguk, matanya masih memandang ke arah hujan yang turun dengan anggun.

"Masih ingat 'Tentang Bintang', kan?"

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, tangannya mendingin, karena gugup, "Selalu."

Tante-tante di belakang menjerit histeris-itu menurut anak-anak. Terima kasih banyak pada Shino dan serangganya tercinta, sadap-menyadap telah berhasil. Toh Shino masih sayang nyawa…

Tidak mau mukanya hancur berkat pukulan Ino dan Sakura, ataupun tubuhnya tergores senjata Tenten. Ataupun serangganya diracuni Shizune

"Waktu itu, Tou-chan bermimpi-"

"NARUTO-SAMA~~"

Nada manis yang cukup mengerikan. Naruto menoleh. "Ya?"

"Pinjam Kaa-chan, dooonggg! Bolehkan, Tou-chan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "kau dipanggil."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. Dan berdiri, baru saja Hinata akan menghembuskan napas lega, ketika akhirnya-ia pikir-bisa keluar dari lingkaran anak-anak dan Naruto…

Tapi napasnya seakan berhenti, ketika Naruto menariknya pelan, Hinata menoleh dengan jantung yang seakan berdisco.

"Nanti, kalau sudah selesai, kesini lagi yah?"

"Harus! Kaa-chan harus kesini lagi! Oke?"

Hinata tersenyum pelan, lalu menarik tangannya… "Ya."

Seandainya seorang Hyuuga diberi satu kemampuan lagi, yaitu untuk membaca sebuah senyuman… Maka, Hinata akan langsung menangis, entah karena sedih atau bahagia.

Karena pangeran yang ditakdirkan Kami-sama untuknya…

Pangeran yang selalu melindunginya…

Pangeran yang selalu ada untuknya…

Pangeran yang merubah hidupnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, yang menceritakan satu kisah padanya…

Kini tersenyum sedih nan getir. Hanya karena Putri melepas genggamannya. Untuk sesaat.

#~**~#

Naruto and Hinata

#~**~#

Hinata mendudukkan diri di depan Sahabat-sahabatnya dan Shizune. Pasrah, ia sudah mempunya firasat buruk…

"Ceritakan pada kami, tentang pertemuan pertamamu dengan Naruto… Yaah?" Pinta Shizune dengan mata berbinar.

"Hinata kan baiiiikkk! Neji pasti juga ingin tahu…" Puji Tenten, lalu mengerling Neji.

"Atau~ kami tanya langsung pada Naruto?" Tanya Ino tajam-menggoda.

Sakura mendekati Hinata, "cerita doong! Please! Apa dia menyebalkan saat itu?"

Hinata menudukkan kepalanya, merasa sedih…

Kenapa dia selalu dianggap bodoh? Lemah? Berisik-itu memang benar-? Mengganggu? Menyebalkan?

#~**~#

_Karena hanya kau… _

_Yang melihat kilau cahaya._

_Yang berpendar bagai mutiara. _

_Ketika mutiara itu terpendam dalam Lumpur._

_Kau yang pertama menyadari indah cahayanya. _

_Dan jatuh dalam pesona sang Mutiara. _

#~**~#

Sesosok gadis kecil berlari kabur dari Akademi, ia tidak mau ke akademi. Karena di sana, ia akan bertemu dengan Neji Nii-san yang membencinya. Karena ia akan bertemu dengan Imuoto-nya, Hanabi…

Bukan tidak mau, tapi karena tidak boleh… Padahal ia rindu dengan adik semata wayangnya.

Lari dari Tou-san, yang seolah menganggapnya tidak ada.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menaiki bukit kecil, terus, menjauh… Tidak ada rasa takut. Yang ada hanya kosong… Hampa, entahlah, ia terlalu bingung. Ketika ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, gadis ini duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar yang teduh. Sebuah pemandangan indah terpampang di mata ungu peraknya. Konoha yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

Angin berhembus, membelai tubuhnya yang lelah, membuat rambut indigo-nya seakan menari bersama angin, dengan kicauan burung sebagai pengiring. Di belakangnya, terdapat sebuah perkebunan buah-ia tidak tahu apa-dan tempat pengembangbiakan burung Merpati.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi…

"Kaa-san…" Bisiknya lirih.

Anak perempuan kecil berambut indigo ini menekuk kakinya serta merapatkannya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua kakinya… Dan, menangis. Melepaskan air mata yang selama ini selalu ia tahan, selalu ditutupi senyuman sopan…

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata, tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Duduk dekat dengannya. Dia laki-laki, dan pemilik mata Amethyst ini tahu, anak ini yang sering dikucilkan oleh seisi Konoha.

Mereka sama, dalam tempat yang berbeda. "A-aku… Ri-rindu pada Kaa-san…"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sapu tangan, mengelap air matanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum riang menenangkan. "Kaa-sanmu, ada di mana? Biar aku carikan untukmu…"

"Di-dia, sudah t-tidak ada…"

Senyum anak yang berada di hadapannya memudar, "gomenasai… Hime-sama."

Matanya melebar, apakah anak ini tahu kalau dia adalah seorang…? "Hime-sama? T-tidak apa-apa…"

"Yoroshiku ne, watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hinata… Hyuuga."

"Ne, Hinata-hime, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto, senyum sudah kembali lagi. Dan Hinata tidak mau, kehilangan… Senyum itu.

"J-jangan panggil aku… D-dengan Hime…"

"Tapi, kau seperti-"

"Tolong… Ya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bergetar saat mengucapkan nama yang mulai dari saat ini, menjadi penting baginya.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. "Hinata-chan!" Panggilnya.

"N-naruto-kun…"

"Jadi, kenapa Hinata-chan bisa ada di sini?"

"A-aku, k-kabur…"

Dan seterusnya, sambil menangis… Hinata menceritakan semuanya, pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Dan Hinata tahu, kalau Naruto Uzumaki yang berada di depannya adalah…

"Sebentar, Hinata-chan. Kau menceritakan ini padaku, apa kau tidak tahu? Aku ini kan-"

"J-jinchuuriki. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku bercerita, aku percaya… Kau adalah orang yang baik, dan sudah sepantasnya untuk dicintai dan bukan dijauhi… Ya kan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terpana, dia yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang pertama… Orang pertama yang mau berdekatan dengannya, setelah Iruka-sensei. Naruto menunduk, tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis… Terharu. Seorang Putri sudi bercerita dan berdekatan dengannya… Ia yang seorang-

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-hime…" Dan Naruto memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Menangis tanpa suara.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, sekalipun tangannya mendadak mendingin dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi, Hinata balas memeluk Naruto.

Naruto melepas sebelah tangannya, sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Hinata, "Gomen ne, maaf jadi…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Naruto-kun teman pertama untukku!"

"Hinata-chan juga… Hehehe…"

"Hm… Aku juga rindu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san, karena aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, di mana mereka berada…"

Hinata hanya mampu berdiam diri mendengarkan Naruto berbicara…

"Tapi, aku pernah bermimpi, dan sepasang suami-istri menggendongku dalam mimpi itu, dan bercerita…" Naruto menarik napas sejenak.

"Jika kita merindukan seseorang, yang sudah tidak ada, maka, saat malam lihatlah bintang… Cahaya bintang yang indah akan membuat kita tenang…" Hinata menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Dan di sana, yang kita rindukan akan menjelma menjadi bintang… Dan bersinar paling terang, karena mereka yang ada di sana, walaupun hanya menjadi bintang… Tapi merekapun merindukan kita."

Naruto menatap Konoha dan empat wajah Hokage yang terpahat sempurna dengan lembut… "Hinata-chan, ini rahasia yah? Jangan menceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa… Oke?"

Tangan kanan itu terulur, Hinata yang melihatnyapun menyambutnya… Jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan. Terikat janji. Burung merpati putih beterbangan… Bersama alam menjadi saksi perjanjian kecil yang indah itu…

"Tentang bintang…" Bisik Naruto lirih.

"Kalau kau percaya bahwa orang yang meninggalkanmu, menjelma menjadi bintang… Percayalah, cerita apapun yang yang ingin kau ceritakan pada bintang, dan hatimu akan menjadi le-"

"DI MANA MONSTER SIALAN ITU? MENGAPA CEPAT SEKALI DIA KABUR?" Suara berat seorang laki-laki memecahkan kesunyian yang indah itu.

"Dia ke arah sini! Tempat ini jadi nista!" Balas seorang laki-laki lagi.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, mendadak, Naruto mendekap Hinata, lalu berbisik…

"Maka, kalau kau percaya, orang yang mencintaimu akan menjelma menjadi bintang terindah langit… Sekalipun yang masih hidup."

Terdengar dengusan lelah beberapa orang karena kecapaian dalam memanjat.

"Dan aku, harus menjadi bintang itu."

Naruto melepas dekapannya, lari menyongsong orang-orang yang mengejarnya,lalu melempar bom kertas. Asap yang menimbulkan bau itu berefek buruk-membuat tidur, sampai ke tempat Hinata berada, kesadarannya menipis… Tapi sepintas sebelum gelap menyelimutinya… Tubuhnya meringan, dan diangkat oleh sesuatu.

"Gomenasai, arigatou gozaimasu, ore no Hime." (1)

Bisikan merdu itu, adalah yang terakhir yang ia dengar…

'Arigatou, ouji-sama.' (2)

#~**~#

_Kau bertemu dengan setangkai bunga…_

_Begitu indah, berdiri tegar._

_Harum sang bunga, ingin selalu kau cium._

_Indahnya, ingin selalu kau lihat._

_Harumnya menenangkan hatimu._

_Senyumnya membuatmu tersenyum._

_Tawanya bagai senandung merdu di atas awan._

_Dan dia menyentuh cintamu… _

_Dengan lembut._

_Hanya satu warna tapi menjadi sejuta warna._

#~**~#

Naruto selesai bercerita, begitu pula Hinata.

Anak-anak terpekik kagum, karena Naruto bercerita tidak saat ia bersama dengan tuan Putrinya. Sahabat-sahabat Hinata, menangis sedih… Begitu pula Shinobi-shinobi lain, karena mereka menyesal…

Dari awalpun mereka tidak mengerti sosok yang sebenarnya indah itu.

Mungkin, jika rakyat yang mendengar cerita dari Hinata, pasti akan langsung bersujud di kaki Naruto…

Hinata menghela napas… _'Kaa-san, salahkah aku bercerita seperti ini pada mereka?'_

Di saat Hinata ingin mencari penenang, mata Amethyst-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sapphire Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggumam pelan saat bertemu pandang dengannya, senyumnya mempunyai arti…

"Waiting me, please. My Princess."

#~**~#

_Bintang…_

_Kau telah melihat._

_Dua hati yang telah terhubung, berbicara menyampaikan…_

_Seuntai kata yang tak bisa disampaikan. _

_Mereka tak bisa saling mengungkapkan._

_Tapi kau percaya._

_Bahwa mereka akan bersatu. _

_Menjadi setitik kilau indah mengagumkan._

_Seperti sinarmu._

#~**~#

.

To Be Continued

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Note:

Maafkan aku, terima kasih banyak, putriku.

Terimakasih, pangeran.

Kasih tahu Light yaahhh… Kalau ada yang salah!

Candy-chan:

Maaf yah… Aku kan kemaren janjinya kan bukan pairing NaruHina! Tapi, berhubung ide mampet, jadi fict ini aja dulu yah… Happy (belated) birthday, candy-chan! ^__^

Darks aka Cumi:

Entah kenapa, gw kesambet buat ngasih satu fict (lagi) ini ke lw. Gak peduli lw suka atau enggak sama fict ini, cuman pesen gw… Kalau disuruh belajar, jangan tidur! Mentang-mentang pinter! Kasihan kan, Kaa-sanmu? Capek-capek ngingetin? Dasar anak mama~~ just kidding. ^__~

.

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati.

With smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Maaf ya, buat yang gak login, gak bisa Light bales Review-nya… Di chapter ini.

Dozo! I will survive!

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Rate:

T, tidak ada adegan berbahaya di fict ini!

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto yang selalu ikut Light puja sekaligus gemess!

Warning:

Canon verse. OOCness! GAJEness! Romanticness, tapi harus diragukan keromantisannya! Alur yang berganti-ganti antara maju dan mundur. Typo, salah-salah yang kentara, dan keanehan lainnya!

_Italic: poetry_, may be? I don't think so… T__T

**Bold**: Hinata's POV, with her mother.

Rasanya, hampir gak ada poetry di chapter ini!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_Benci._

_Dulu ia membenci malam. _

_Karena ia takut gelap akan menelannya._

_Dulu ia tidak menyukai bintang. _

_Karena kerlap-kerlip indahnya seakan mengejek dirinya. _

_Dulu ia menyimpan iri pada bulan. _

_Karena sinar sang permata malam selalu dikagumi. _

_Sedangkan ia? _

#~**~#

Hari Tragedi Naruto dan Hinata

7 Juli

Untuk semua NaruHina Lovers,

Ikutlah berpartisipasi! ^__~

#~**~#

Suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk, membuat Hinata, gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun tersebut cepat-cepat membereskan segala peralatannya untuk belajar di Akademi. Lalu menyembunyikannya di kolong tempat tidur.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara sang kakak sepupu, yang terdengar datar seakan membuat gendang telinganya berdengung, dinginnya seolah membuat tulang-tulangnya ngilu. Nada tajam dan ketidaksukaan yang kentara sekali terdengar membuatnya bergetar. Tapi ia harus tegar…

Hinata bergegas membuka pintu. Terpampanglah muka sang Kakak yang sebenarnya ia sayangi. Tapi sang Kakak membencinya. Hinata tidak bodoh, ia paham sebab-sebab mengapa Kakak Sepupunya itu membencinya.

"Konbawa, Neji Nii-san. Aku… Hanya berdiam diri, dari tadi."

Ya, dengan setumpuk buku dan peralatan Shinobi lainnya yang kini mendekam di bawah kasurnya.

"Dari pada diam, lebih baik kau belajar," Neji berbalik, memunggungi Hinata lalu berjalan pergi menuruni tangga.

"Kau ditunggu Hiashi-sama, di ruang keluarga," suara Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata mengelap matanya yang entah sejak kapan basah dengan punggung lengannya. Lalu cepat-cepat turun ke bawah. Membuat Tou-sannya marah karena lama menunggu adalah hal yang tidak baik. Berakibat buruk baginya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hinata sampai di ruang keluarga. Pintu geser yang menghadap taman terbuka. Menampilkan taman yang indah dengan berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman. Dipercantik dengan air mancur yang terdapat di tengah-tengah taman. Percikan airnya berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan.

"Duduk, di sebelah Hanabi, Hinata," kata Hiashi datar.

Tanpa kata-kata, Hinata duduk di sebelah Hanabi dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa Hinata sadari, itu memunculkan pandangan iba dari Hanabi dan senyuman puas mengerikan, baik dari Neji maupun Hiashi.

Mereka pikir, Hinata masih membenci malam, masih tidak menyukai bintang, dan bulan… Mereka tidak dapat melihat ekspressi Hinata, karena rambut sang gadis jatuh teruntai ke bawah membuat wajahnya tertutupi.

Dari sela-sela rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, Hinata melihat sang adik menyiapkan segelas Ocha hangat untuknya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hanabi-chan…"

Suara pelan itu tersaput angin malam, tidak terdengar baik dari Hiashi maupun Neji. Keduanya sibuk berbicara dengan kaku nan datar.

Hanabi diikutsertakan oleh sang Ayah dan Kakak. Tidak dengan gadis satu ini. Karena sedari tadi, ia hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah senyum yang dikira menahan air mata.

**Kaa-san, o genki? Aku rindu pada Kaa-san…**

Ketika tidak ada lagi yang memerhatikannya, Hinata menatap sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang kala itu. Lalu mulai bersuara dalam hati, berharap beban perasaannya terlepaskan…

**Aku baru tahu cara bercerita pada Kaa-san… Kaa-san suka apa? Maukah datang ke mimpiku malam ini dan memberitahukan kesukaanmu?**

Sinar bintang itu menyusut, lalu bersinar lagi. Dan Hinata menarik napas pelan serta lega.

**Aku bertemu seseorang tadi, Kaa-san! Dia baik sekali… Dia dan aku sama, dalam tempat yang berbeda. Sendiri… Tapi dia begitu kuat! Aku ingin sepertinya… Aku tidak boleh lemah! **

Hinata kini berdiri dan melangkah menuju taman tanpa alas kaki. Membiarkan kaki putihnya merasakan sejuknya rerumputan sehabis hujan di sore tadi. Menuju ke sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih dengan simbol-simbol rumit klan Hyuuga. Dan mendudukkan diri di situ.

**Dia bercerita padaku Tentang Bintang, Kaa-san. Dia memelukku, melindungiku dari orang-orang jahat dan… Aku dibawanya ke sebuah padang rumput di atas bukit yang sangat hijau. Menidurkanku. Dan meninggalkanku… **

Hinata terus mendongak dan menatap langit malam tanpa bersuara.

**Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi… Dan mengetahui arti katanya waktu itu, "Dan aku harus menjadi bintang itu."… Kaa-san, aku sudah mengantuk… Oyasuminasai…**

Hinata berdiri, lalu masuk ke ruang duduk dan membungkukkan badannya tanda permisi, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan bergelung bersama selimut dengan senyum damai. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa tiga tumpuk kepala mengintipnya dari pintu kamarnya… Neji paling bawah, Hiashi, dan yang paling atas adalah Hanabi.

"Oyasuminasai… Ouji-sama." Gumam Hinata yang setelahnya benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Ketiganya berpandangan dengan heran. Walaupun pelan, karena heningnya malam, mereka mendengar apa yang tadi Hinata ucapkan.

Siapakah Ouji-sama yang Hinata sebut tadi?

#~**~#

"**Aku rindu pada Kaa-san…"**

"**Kaa-san juga. Katamu tadi, kau ingin tahu apa kesukaan Kaa-san?"**

"**Ah, iya! Kaa-san suka apa?" **

"**Bunga… Bawakan Kaa-san bunga." **

"**Baiklah…" **

"**Hinata-chan, tadi kau bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang kau temui, bukan?" **

"**Ya, kalau kata penduduk desa, ia monster, jahat…" **

"**Tapi kau tahu, dia baik. Bukan begitu? Jadi, apakah kau menyukainya?"**

"**T-tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" **

"**Apa kau mencintainya, anakku sayang?" **

"**I-itu… Percuma saja, Kaa-san. Dia sangat mencintai teman setimnya. Aku…" **

"**Hinata-chan, terkadang, apa yang kita lihat, tidak seperti apa yang kita dengar. Mungkin saja, itu hanya karena rasa persaudaraan…" **

"**Siapapun yang dia cintai, itu pasti orang yang hebat. Dan aku…" **

"**Dan kau adalah seseorang yang hebat itu. Oh ya, katamu juga, dia sempat berkata sesuatu?" **

"**Oh… "Dan aku harus menjadi bintang itu"."**

"**Ketahuilah artinya, sepuluh tahun lagi di musim semi, dan jika saat itu tiba, bawalah anak itu datang ke tempat Kaa-san." **

"**Kaa-san! Jangan pergi dulu!" **

"**Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan."**

#~**~#

"KAA-SAAAAN!"

Hinata mendadak terbangun. Tadi… Mimpi itu, sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Terulang lagi.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Neji langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun minta izin. Panik mendengar suara Hinata yang kencang dan jarang-jarang adanya itu.

Hinata diam. Lalu melihat Hanabi juga berdiri di samping Neji dengan khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa… Hanya, mimpi bertemu dengan Kaa-san."

"Nee-chan, kalau sakit atau tidak enak badan, istirahat saja di rumah. Kan sekarang juga hari libur…" Kata Hanabi.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi ke makam Kaa-san siang ini, mungkin setelah pergi membeli bunga di toko Yamanaka. Nii-san dan Hanabi-chan mau ikut?"

"Sayang sekali, tidak… Kami harus membantu Rokudaime-sama membuat pesta aneh di Akademi untuk anak-anak, semua juga terlibat. Kecuali Nee-ouucchhh!" Hanabi mengaduh kesakitan dengan senggolan keras Neji.

"Tidak ada, hanya sekedar tampil menunjukkan kemampuan kita. Ya sudah, cepat bangun, kami menunggumu di ruang makan," kata Neji.

Setelah itu Neji dan Hanabi melangkah pergi sambil berbisik-bisik seru, meninggalkan Hinata yang kini berdiam diri…

#~**~#

Hari Fluffy NaruHina

10 April

Untuk semua NaruHina Lovers,

Ikutlah berpartisipasi! ^__~

#~**~#

TING TONG!

Suara itu membuat Ino yang sedang menggerutu, mendongak. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ohayou, Hinata!"

"Ohayou, Ino-chan," kata Hinata, lalu tersenyum sopan. Dan menuju ke meja kasir, di mana Ino berada.

"Aku heran, hari ini kan hari libur, mengapa toko bunga harus buka? Aneh sekali…" Gerutu Ino, menumpahkan unek-unek dan kekesalannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang tertumpahkan pada Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "justru di hari libur, banyak yang datang untuk membeli bunga, tidak hanya toko bunga, toko yang lain juga. Sepertinya, itu sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis untuk para pedagang."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, kau mau bunga apa? Seperti biasa?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau cari sendi-"

Kembali bel berbunyi, Ino mendongak untuk melihat siapa datang, tapi Hinata merasa kalau Ino harus berbincang-bincang dengan Kostumer yang lain, berarti ia jangan sampai merepotkan. Jadilah Hinata pergi mencari bunga sendiri.

Senyum licik terukir di bibir Ino ketika melihat siapa yang datang, "ohayou, Naruto-sama."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Butuh bantuan mencari bunga, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Ino, senyum simpul di bibir sang gadis membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Err… Aku mau minta rangkaian bunga yang bagus. Untuk ditaruh di makam Jirai-"

Ino mengangkat tangannya tanda berhenti, ia tahu, mengucapkan nama itu membuat Naruto sedih. Tidak dia saja, yang lain juga… Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide licik melintas di otaknya.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah! Cari model yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan membuatkannya untukmu! Bertanyalah pada temanku yang berada di sekitar taman bunga ini. Dia punya selera yang sangat bagus untuk rangkaian bunga…" Instruksi Ino.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu melangkah ke tempat di mana tangan Ino terarah ke rak yang bunga-bunga putih tersimpan di situ.

Setelah memastikan Naruto pergi, Ino terkekeh dengan licik, lalu menyalakan pengeras suara, dan memutar satu lagu waltz. 'Oh indahnya~' pikir Ino lalu tertawa kencang-kencang sendirian. "Hihihihihihii… Hahahahahahahaha!"

Dua pengunjung sweatdrop.

Naruto mencari seseorang, kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang Ino maksud. Sampai akhirnya, ketika sampai di sebuah keranjang berisi bunga mawar putih, Naruto menemukan orang yang sekiranya Ino maksud.

Orang itu memakai stocking warna putih, memakai baju warna senada dengan sedikit renda di bagian leher dan lengan sera memakai rok remple warna biru langit, selaras dengan rambutnya. Sementara rambutnya sendiri terurai, mungkin hanya diberi jepit rambut dengan gambar lambang desa Konoha. Seorang gadis cantik.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, lalu menegur orang yang sekiranya disebut-sebut Ino tadi. "Gomenasai, em…"

Suara itu membuat sang gadis berdiri dari posisi bungkuknya mengamati bunga, suara itu…

Keduanya saling pandang sejenak, dan tertegun.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah, 'mengapa Ino tidak bilang sih kalau temannya itu Hinata-chan?!' Sungut Naruto gusar dalam hati.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri, 'mengapa Naruto-kun harus membeli bunga di waktu yang sama denganku sih? Oh Kami-sama…!'

"Ano…" Keduanya berucap bersamaan, lalu tersenyum setengah hati dan merasa malu.

"Hm… Lady's first," ucap Naruto lalu menatap Hinata.

"HOREEEEEEE!" Lalu terdengar bunyi barang-barang jatuh. "Wadawww! Panci sialan!" Suara Ino yang awalnya terdengar senang mendadak jadi merutuk sebuah panci.

"Naruto-kun… Em…Mau beli, bunga, juga?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan keributan yang dibuat Ino.

Tapi sebelum Naruto menjawab, Naruto menarik Hinata menjauh dari sumber keributan. Tidak tahukah Naruto? Hinata hampir pingsan saking lemasnya.

"Iya… Aku mau ke Taman Makam Pahlawan Konoha… Ke makam Sensei," jawab Naruto pelan. "Hinata-chan sendiri? Sepertinya cukup sering ke toko ini…"

"A-aku… Beli bunga, untuk Kaa-san," jawab Hinata, yang ia takutkan hampir terjadi! Gagapnya karena gugup kambuh lagi.

Mungkin, pemikiran ini hanyalah sebuah ide lewat yang terbawa oleh angin dan angin membisikkannya pada Naruto, "mau pergi ke TMPK(Taman Makam Pahlawan Konoha) kan, Hinata-chan? Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Sadar, jangan pingsan, jangan panas, jangan gelap, 'TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh pingsan di depan dia!' Batin Hinata miris.

Mata biru itu bersinar tetimpa sinar matahari, kilaunya menunjukkan harapan agar sang gadis di depannya mau pergi bersamanya. Lagi pula, jalan mereka searah…

Kedua tangan Hinata menggenggam erat-erat keranjang bunga berwarna coklat yang sedaritadi memang ia pegang. Tubuhnya menegang, "err… Aku-"

Sorot mata itu meredup, seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya, tidak maukah, dia pergi bersamaku? Apa sudah ada yang menemaninya? Banyak pertanyaan muncuk di benak Naruto. "Kalau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa…"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk, bukannya tidak mau! Sangat mau, dan saking terlalu bahagianya, ia sampai susah berkata-kata… Bagaimana ini? Hinata mulai tersenyum…

Hinata terkikik geli. Lalu tertawa. Membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang salah, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, bukannya ia ingin menghentikan tawa Hinata, ia belum pernah mendengar perempuan keturunan Hyuuga itu tertawa. Manis dan merdu.

Hinata menggeleng, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya, meredam tawanya, "tidak ada apa-apa, tadi aku baru saja ingin menjawab "Mau", tapi Naruto-kun keburu…"

Senyum sedih itu kini tergantikan dengan tawa lebar nan lega dari Naruto. Lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, "Gomenasai! Hahahahaha!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Kalau saja mereka melihat ke sekeliling, pasti mereka menyadari, bahwa mereka hanya berdua saja di toko bunga itu. Kemana Ino? Memanggil Sai… Nanti kita juga tahu kenapa Ino memanggil Sai.

Tawa keduanya mereda, Naruto tersenyum, "aku senang sekali… Akhirnya Hinata-chan bisa biasa-biasa saja dekat denganku! Tidak lagi jatuh pingsan. Apakah aku... semenyeramkan itu untuk Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto agak muram.

Salah tingkah. Benar, itulah yang kini terjadi pada Hinata. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya, "go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun…" Kepala Hinata kini tertunduk lagi. Tidak berani menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Hinata mendongak. "Kata Ino, ada seseorang temannya yang pintar sekali merangkai bunga. Dan kini ia ada di hadapanku. Jadi, maukah kau membantuku merangkai bunga?"

Andai Hinata itu es ataupun lilin, ia pasti sudah meleleh sedari tadi. Tangan putih Hinata terulur, dan setelahnya, ketika kedua tangan yang kontras tapi serasi itu bertemu, tangan berkulit tan itu menggenggam apa yang kini bertemu dengannya. Bagai setangkai batang dihias dengan bunga mawar putih…

Naruto membalikkan badan, tatapan wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Hinata. Ingin rasanya Naruto melompat setingi-tingginya dan berteriak… Tapi ia tidak bisa, tidak saat ini.

"Yesssss…" Desis Naruto senang, lalu terkekeh sendiri. Dan Berbalik menatap Hinata.

Sepasang mata indah keperakan menatapnya, "ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Em… Aku tadi mau bersin, tapi tidak jadi, begitulah…" Kilah Naruto, merasa agak canggung.

Hinata mengangguk, "Naruto-kun mau rangkaian bunga warna apa?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "menurut Hinata-chan, bagusnya warna apa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Putih. Aku yakin, itu bagus sekali…" Jawab Hinata mulai terbiasa berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh, lalu mengangguk, dan menarik Hinata yang tangan mereka kini bertautan. Naruto mengambil satu keranjang lagi yang terdekat. Lalu keduanya mulai keliling-keliling merangkai bunga berwarna putih. Tidak asal. Karena bunga pun berbahasa, jika dirangkai… Akan menjadi sebuah arti untuk menyampaikan kata hati.

Lagu berganti, dan tangan Hinata yang hendak mengambil mawar putih, terdiam, masih seperti posisi tangannya terulur, lagu manis yang selalu dilantunkan sebagai lagu pengantar tidur, lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Kaa-sannya dan Tou-sannya untuk dirinya… Lagu penuh kenangan manis.

Kini terdengar entah darimana. Hinata tidak tahu… Tapi detik berikutnya, Hinata ikut menyenandungkan lagu itu.

Setetes air mata bening berkilau, jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya…

"_**Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine…"**_

Naruto yang menggenggam setangkai melati mendongak, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menggetarkannya, dari telinga sampai ke hati. Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh, dan menemukan darimana asal suara itu… Dan mata birunya menangkap dua titik kilau tertimpa sinar matahari, jatuh ke atas bunga mawar.

"_**Thou art lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine…"**_

Suara tepuk tangan itu membuat Hinata menoleh. Dia menemukan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan kagum.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau suara Hinata-chan itu merdu sekali… Mengapa tidak pernah menyanyi Hinata-chan, kalau ada acara karaoke? Padahal, nyanyianmu bagus seka-eh, Hinata-chan, kau menangis?" Naruto mendekat ke Hinata. Khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Berlebih. Lebih bagus Tenten-chan, Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan. E-eh! T-tidak!" Hinata mengangkat tangannya, berniat mengelap wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Naruto sudah mengangkat tangannya dan mengelap air mata Hinata, "jangan menangis…" Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata, "kau ini selalu merendah. Ah… Kenapa Neji tidak pernah memberitahuku sih kalau kau bersuara bagus? Aku serius, Hinata-chan…"

Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi, wajahnya memanas. Walaupun ia mulai bisa menahan tidak sampai pingsan. "Arigatou…"

Tanpa kata, Naruto mendekati Hinata, tangannya terulur, menyelipkan sebagian anak rambut berwarna indigo itu ke belakang telinga, lalu mengacungkan bunga melati dan menyelipkan setangkai bunga melati, kini melati itu bertahta anggun di telinga kanan Hinata. Menghiasi rambut indigo-nya.

**Kaa-san, ini terlalu dekat! Ter-la-lu dekat…! **

Dan seperti ada kekuatan yang mendorong Hinata untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya, untuk terus berdiri tegak. Walaupun rasa panas itu kini menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Tidak pernah ia sedekat ini dengan Naruto…

Naruto menjauhkan diri sedikit. Lalu tersenyum lebar, "jangan menangis, cantik…" Lirihnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata yang kurang menangkap bisikan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "tidak ada apa-apa… Hm, sepertinya bunganya sudah cukup! Sudah mau merangkai, Hinata-chan?" Kilah Naruto, ada rasa gugup menyerangnya tadi. Ia tidak suka melihat Hinata menangis.

Hinata melirik keranjang yang Naruto bawa, "Bagaimana, k-kalau kita, lihat dulu… Model rangkaian punya Ino-chan? Se-sekalian lihat artinya…"

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab, suara bel tanda ada yang datang mengusik mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu.

Ino datang dengan Sai. "Haiiii! Sudah selesai? Hinata? Naruto-sama?"

"Belum… Loh? Kapan kau pergi, Ino?" Tanya Naruto heran, baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia hanya BERDUA dengan Hinata di toko bunga itu.

"Dari tadi. Kalian terlalu asyik berdua sih… Aku kan jadi tidak ada teman!" Jawab Ino, tepatnya lagi menyindir.

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Berusaha meredakan degupan jantungnya yang tidak merata. Serta mencoba menahan rasa panas yang kini menjalari wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri asyik dengan panci! Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau temanmu itu Hinata-chan, sih?" Sungut Naruto.

"Tidak mau kalau itu Hinata?" Tanya balik Ino. "Sudah, sudah! Lanjutkan lagi apa yang tadi kacau karena kedatanganku dan Sai! Kami juga tidak akan mengganggu kok…" Kata Ino manis. Lalu menyeret Sai ke balik meja kasir.

Hinata mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya, lalu berjalan melihat pajangan-pajangan rangkaian bunga dan membaca artinya… Di samping mencoba untuk kabur dan menenangkan diri. Naruto sendiri ikut melangkah, melihat-lihat model rangkaian bunga tidak jauh dari Hinata, sehingga walaupun hanya melirik sedikit, Hinata tahu Naruto tidak jauh darinya.

Kita tinggalkan dulu, sang Pangeran dan Putri yang sedang melihat bunga dan beralih ke dua orang yang kini sedang berdiskusi-ria.

"Sai, lihat! Naruto romantis juga yah? Hihihihi~" tawa Ino senang.

Sai mengangguk, "tak kusangka…."

"Kau harus melukis , kalau ada romantic scene lagi! Yang cepat yah lukisnya! Yuk, kita buntuti mereka…" Setelah mengganti lagu dengan dentingan piano romantis, Ino menyeret Sai mengendap-ngendap a la Stalker sejati dengan buku sketsa dan pensil di tangan. Mendekati Naruto dan Hinata.

#~**~#

Naruto melirik sekeranjang bunga mawar merah yang ada di dekatnya, lalu tersenyum, 'kalau mawar merah, aku tahu artinya… Aku mencintaimu, kan?' Batin Naruto.

Mata Amethsyt Hinata sedikit melebar, akhirnya… Ia menemukan rangkaian bunga yang bagus. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto, dan kedua tangannya terulur…

Naruto yang kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam jubah Hokage, tersentak kaget, dirasakannya lengan kirinya digandeng dan ditarik pelan oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Dan Naruto menoleh. Menatap sepasang tangan putih lembut yang kini melingkari lengannya. Seperti…

"Naruto-kun! Yang itu… Rangkaian yang judulnya 'Wind', bagus sekali artinya!" Kata Hinata senang. Lalu menunjuk rangkaian bunga yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Tidak sadarkah Hinata?

Kedua tangannya terulur menggandeng lengan Naruto. Dengan senyum yang kini bukan lagi senyum sopan, melainkan senyum seorang gadis cantik bernama Hinata, itu semua… Naruto dan Hinata, seperti… Sepasang Pengantin.

Dan Naruto menyadari itu.

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut… Membuat suasana hati Naruto semakin kacau. Matanya tidak tertuju pada rangkaian itu, melainkan pada posisinya saat ini dengan Hinata. Andai saja, mereka bisa seperti ini suatu saat nanti...

Merasa heran Naruto tidak meresponnya, Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto. Dan menemukan wajah terkejut Naruto… Dan Naruto sedikit menunduk. Menatap kedua tangan putih yang menggandengnya.

Hinata sendiri juga ikut memandang ke bawah. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang, hingga Hinata khawatir, detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Naruto. Keduanya mengangkat kepala lagi. Dan kedua mata itu bertemu. Mata yang bagai permata layaknya Amethsyt dan Sapphire.

Kalau saja mereka berdua mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca kata hati seseorang melewati mata… Maka yang mereka dapatkan adalah…

Kaget, takut, senang. Merasa tidak pantas. Dan jangan lupakan…

Cinta.

#~**~#

_Kau tidak melihat, bintang. _

_Ketika dua pasang mata bagai permata bertemu. _

_Ketika takdir mempermainkan mereka tanpa sengaja. _

_Bagai sepasang jiwa yang telah terikat sepasang cincin._

_Tapi menghangatkan siapa yang melihatnya. _

_Semua memberi tanda padamu._

_Langit biru tersenyum padamu. _

_Angin berhembus, berbisik padamu… _

_Dan burung Merpati yang terbang bagai gumpalan awan laksana kapas, melempar tawa padamu. _

_Kau tahu, bintang. _

_Burung Merpati tersebut akan mengepakkan sayap putih mereka. _

_Ketika akhirnya, yang terhubung benang merah. _

_Dapat menjahit cinta. _

_Ketika…_

_Awan di atas sana berarak, indah menghias langit biru._

#~**~#

To Be Continued-?-

.

To Be Continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

TAMAATT! *dicekek para Reader*

Just kidding! ^_^v

Yupz… Chapter depan, Light akan sedikiiit berkejam ria untuk NaruHina! Hehehe… *innocent face* Tapi, itu juga supaya dapet Romantic Scene yang oke! Fuffu…

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Regard,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Maafkan Light karena chapter kemaren typo bertebaran! Gomen nasai~

"Dozo! I will Survive~"

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Rate:

T, tidak ada adegan berbahaya di fict ini!

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto yang selalu ikut Light puja sekaligus gemess!

Warning:

Canon verse. OOCness! GAJEness! The ugly romantic scene. Alur yang berganti-ganti antara maju dan mundur. Typo, salah-salah yang kentara, dan keanehan lainnya!

_Italic: poetry_, may be? I don't think so… T__T

**Bold**: Hinata's POV, with her mother.

Rasanya, hampir gak ada poetry di chapter ini!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Tolong terima permohonan ini…"

Suara memelas itu sekali lagi memecah keheningan dengan harum kebimbangan di kantor itu.

Sang Pemimpin tengah dilanda kebimbangan. Ia diminta melakukan sesuatu yang terlampau sulit… Dan mempertaruhkan siapa yang paling ia sayang.

Sosok berwajah tegas yang ada di hadapannya kini meminta dengan sangat memelas. Dia juga berani bayar dan mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang nanti akan terjadi. Asalkan, apa yang ia minta bisa dikabulkan pemimpin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini sulit…" Kata pemimpin itu, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu memberikan isyarat pada sang Asisten untuk memberikannya segelas minuman.

"Tolong anakku! Kau juga ingin melihatnya berkembang kan?" Tanya Pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemimpin berwajah tegas ini mengangguk, "tapi tidak begini caranya…"

Sang Pria baru saja mau berkata, ketika ketukan di pintu membuat konsentrasi pembicaraan seriuspun terpecah.

"Masuk!" Perintah Pemimpin.

Seorang Shinobi masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menutup pintu, setelah membungkukkan badan, ia mendekat ke meja perdebatan itu. "Ne, kata tim peneliti, ini bisa digunakan…" Shinobi itupun mengangkat benda yang ia pegang.

Belum Pemimpin itu sempat berkomentar, Tamunya tersebut tersenyum lalu berbicara, "gunakan itu saja!"

Mata yang satu-satunya berfungsi untuk melihat bersamaan dengan sepasang mata Onyx melebar dalam keterkejutan. "Apa?! Itu berbahaya!" kata Sang Asisten dan Shinobi tadi.

"Biarkan anakku yang memakainya!" Potongnya tegas. "Aku punya strategi, aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang terluka… Kalau ada yang rusak, akan kuganti semua kerusakannya! Jadi, maukah kalian bekerja sama denganku?" Tanya Tamu yang lancang tersebut.

"Keras kepala…" Sindir Pemimpin, tapi tak lama, ia sendiri tersenyum. "Baiklah…"

Pemimpin dan tamunya itu saling mengulurkan tangan. Lalu berjabat tangan, dan seringai, terpeta di wajah mereka…

#~**~#

"Ino, kita sudah selesai melukis, mereka belum berubah posisi…" Bisik Sai di balik keranjang mawar putih.

Ino menoleh lalu terkikik pelan dengan bunga lily di atas kepalanya. "Benar sekali. Biarkan saja. Aku mau tahu seberapa lama mereka akan bertahan."

TING TONG!

"Oh no…" Keluh Ino.

"Sayang sekali," komentar Sai.

Sakura bersama dengan kawan-kawan yang lain menghambur masuk. "KONICHIWA!"

Sakura melihat Sai yang menyabarkan Ino yang tampak mengeluh. "Mereka di sana!"

"DOOORRR! Hayooo~ lagi ngapain?!" Goda Tenten dan Sakura melihat Ino dan Sai.

"KUTU KUPREEET~!" Jerit Ino kaget. Oh ternyata dia punya penyakit latah…

Semua geleng-geleng. Masih belum sadar rupanya…

Hinata menarik lengannya, "g-gomenasai," bisik Hinata lirih sehingga terdengar oleh Naruto. Lalu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungnya.

"Gomenasai…" Balas Naruto juga pelan. Keduanya saling membuang muka dan menjauhkan diri.

"INO! Telinga kami sakiiitt!" Balas Sakura dan Tenten.

Ino cepat-cepat menoleh, mencari objek lukisnya tadi dengan Sai. Tiba-tiba, mata Ino berkaca-kaca, lalu hidungnya kembang kempis, dan akhirnya Ino memeluk Sai. Keduanya jatuh terduduk… Buku sketsa yang dipegang Sai pun ikut jatuh.

"Kalian sih dataaaang! SAI! Huhuhuhu… Mereka!" Isak Ino tidak jelas.

"Sabar, Ino… Sudah takdir," kata Sai mengelus-ngelus rambut pirang Ino.

"Loh? Kok malah nangis?" Tanya Sakura panik. Lalu ia dan Tenten berjongkok di sebelah Ino yang terisak di bahu Sai.

"Oh, diamlah, Ino…" Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Ino kena tamu bulanan yah?" Tanya Chouji inosen.

Shino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ino… Lebih baik semangat! Selagi kita masih muda!" Kata Lee mencoba menghibur.

Sebuah buku mengenai kaki Sasuke, membuat Neji dan Sasuke menoleh. Bukunya terbuka. Sasuke memungutnya, dan melihatnya bersama Neji. Lalu melirik Neji dengan ujung matanya. 'Mudah-mudahan penyakitnya tidak kambuh…' Doa Sasuke dalam hati.

Kiba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "WAAAH~ ada Naruto-sama dan Hinata yah di sini? Hai, sini!" Kiba melambai kepada Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri jauh-jauhan.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan gugup, lalu mendekati Kiba, dan akhirnya sembunyi di belakang Shino. Dan tanpa kata, hanya dengan bahasa tubuh, Shino sudah mengerti, Hinata sedang merasa takut, malu, atau gugup…

"Baru sadar?!" Tanya Naruto ceria, mencoba menutupi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian yang mendebarkan hatinya barusan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sai. Lalu mengulurkan tangan, sebuah keajaiban. Suasana mendadak hening. Neji juga ikut mendekati Sai.

Sai menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, "terima kasih, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menyeringai, "gambar yang bagus, teman…"

Ada angin apa Sasuke memanggil Sai teman? Bagus sih… Tapi, ada yang mengganjal.

"Pasti gambarmu adalah penyebab Ino menangis," kata Neji dingin.

Sai tersenyum, sebuah senyum palsu seperti biasa. "Jadi, wahai kedua temanku, apa yang kalian temukan di buku sketsaku?"

Sasuke membuka halaman pas di tengah. Lalu melirik Sai yang tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karyanya sendiri. "Bagus…"

Neji, Sasuke dan Sai menengok ke kanan, Naruto yang sedang heboh mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Lee, lalu menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Hinata yang bersembunyi di punggung Shino.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Shino datar.

Neji, Sasuke dan Sai menjawab, seolah hati mereka terikat rasa persaudaraan yang kuat. "Siapa juga yang melihatmu…" Kata mereka serempak.

Shikamaru dan Chouji sweatdrop.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Ino?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Hiks… Ada saja. Pokoknya-" Ino baru mau menjelaskan, ketika suara Naruto membuat semua perhatian teralih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kalian semua mendadak ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sebagian muka memucat, Naruto langsung mendapatkan firasat tidak enak. "Ada apa?!"

"Katanya, dari sebuah kota kecil dari Otogakure, salah satu klan di sana akan melakukan serangan ke Sunagakure, dari pihak Suna meminta bantuan ke Konoha. Dan kabarnya lagi, klan itu kuat," Sakura menarik napas, dan semua memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Teme, kira-kira, Klan apakah yang berbahaya itu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng, "semua yang di Otogakure sudah kubunuh, aku yakin."

Hening sejenak.

"Mudah sekali bagimu untuk mengatakan bunuh, Sasuke..." Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "sudah mati… Aku yakin. Itu pasti bukan dari Otogakure."

"Lalu, kalau bukan, darimana?" Tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru angkat bicara, "mungkin saja dari penduduk luar yang mengungsi ke Oto, lalu menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas, mungkin Klan mereka diserang oleh Suna, sehingga, kini setelah mereka sudah kuat, mereka siap balas dendam pada Suna…"

Semua memikirkan Shikamaru, dan Sasuke yang pertama mengangguk. "Masuk akal," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, kita harus apa?" Tanya Lee, "bukannya tidak perlu kita semua turun tangan? Cukup satu tim sudah cukup…"

Semua mengangkat bahu, Naruto menjawab, "maka dari itu, sekarang kita ke kantor Hokage! Untuk tahu informasi lebih lanjut!"

Naruto mulai melangkah ketika sebuah pertanyaan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Tidak jadi ke TMPK, Naruto-sama?" Sindir Ino.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya di belakang Shino. Dia tahu, sebagaimanapun ia ingin ke 'rumah' Kaa-sannya, ada hal penting yang harus diutamakan. Ia bisa ke tempat Kaa-sannya kapan saja, tapi jika nyawa melayang, tidak ada waktu yang tersisa.

Naruto membalikkan badannya perlahan, garis wajahnya menunjukkan kebimbangan, jujur ia ingin pergi dengan dia… Entah mengapa ada yang menahannya. Ada firasat buruk… Perasaan tidak enak yang mengganjalnya.

"Kita pergi," sebuah suara lembut membuat Naruto mengangkut kepalanya. Menemukan seseorang yang tadi bergandengan dengannya. Matanya bertemu tatap dengan tegas seolah menguatkannya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Kalau sampai kita semua dipanggil untuk turun tangan, bahkan, Hokage-sama juga," Hinata menelan ludah gugup, tangannya mendingin dan terkepal. "Berarti itu sangat penting, dan bukan lawan sembarangan. Ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita... Dan mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Semua kecuali Rokudaime-Hokage menatap Hinata dengan tidak percaya, lalu senyum lembut terkembang di wajah mereka semua… Termasuk Rokudaime-sama. Hati mereka menghangat.

"KITA PERGII!" Seru semua. Lalu berlarian seperti anak kecil seolah bel akademi tanda masuk ke kelas sehabis istirahat, berbunyi.

Naruto memimpin di depan, tapi mendadak jalannya melambat, mendekati seseorang yang merasa jantungnya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-chan…" Bisik Naruto lirih. Lalu melempar senyum lembut. Mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enaknya dengan menatap wajah teduh nan lembut yang selalu membuat hatinya hangat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dengan melihat senyum pemuda bermata biru serupa langit biru yang melempar senyum, hati sang gadis mereda dari kegugupan, dan bahkan balas tersenyum… "Ya. Kita berjuang sama-sama yah…"

"Mereka ngobrol apaan sih di depan? Bikin iri saja…" Keluh Sakura.

"Kau bilang bikin iri? Aku setuju sih..." Kata Ino.

Tenten geleng-geleng, "mereka itu cocok sekali!"

Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk. Ketika terguran dari teman-teman mereka di belakang yang laki-laki membuat mereka menoleh.

"Kalian ini, bergosip terus!" Tegur Kiba kesal.

"Apa sih?" Tanya ketiga gadis itu kompak.

"Kalau tidak mau iri, cari pacar sana! Makanya, jadi Perempuan jangan sok jual mahal…" Celetuk Sasuke.

Seseorang merasa tersindir, "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan dingin mematikan. Menatap gadis bermata Emerald yang kini bergidik ngeri melihat tatapannya, "Merasa tersindir? Kau merasa menjadi Perempuan yang jual mahal?" Tanya balik Sasuke datar.

Muka gadis itu merah padam, "a-aku tidak merasa se-seperti itu!" Elaknya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lalu, kenapa mesti marah?"

Gadis itu melepaskan amarahnya. "Aku TIDAK marah!" Katanya, nyaris berteriak karena kesal, sejujurnya, dalam hatinya… Ia merasa SERATUS persen tersindir.

"Tapi, aku sendiri mengiramu marah… Dilihat dari caramu berbicara yang seperti ini, aku tahu, kamu marah…" Kata Lee pelan. Gaadis itu menatap Lee dengan tatapan tidak percaya…

Seseorang yang selalu mencintainya bahkan saat Lee tahu ia mencintai Sasuke setengah mati, kini… Pikir Sakura lemas.

Sakura menatap yang lain, meminta bantuan. Semua menggeleng, dan Sakura menatap Ino, memelas… Tapi Sahabatnya hanya diam saja. Minta tolong Naruto? Semakin memalukan saja… Kalau begitu, siapa?

Kita tinggalkan dulu Sakura yang sedang berpikir mencari bantuan pada siapa.

"Sasuke, sudah punya pacar yah?" Tanya Neji pelan.

Sasuke dengan malas menatapnya, "kalau iya, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa?"

"Yeee~ ini orang, ditanya balik bertanya!" Keluh Neji.

Sasuke menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya dalam hati…

Sakura menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintai pertolongan. Mendukungnya, Sakura sedikit berlari lebih cepat, lalu menarik pelan orang itu, dan orang itu menoleh, agak kaget. "A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Baka…" Gumam Sasuke.

Sepertinya, Sakura salah pilih orang.

"Hinata, aku tidak seperti orang yang dikatakan Sasuke, kan?" Tanya Sakura berharap, berdiri menghalangi Hinata yang menatap Naruto.

Langkah mereka semua terhenti. Dan Hinata menoleh ke samping. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk memahami maksud Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata malah menatap Sakura, lalu tersenyum… Ramah, dan mengeluarkan jurusnya yang selalu membuat orang yang bertanya padanya pasti tersenyum senang, sedang hatinya … Terasa tertusuk menyakitkan. Hatinya kadang merintih perlahan saat merasakan sakit yang sama kembali menerpanya. Sakit yang tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengannya.

Hinata perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekalipun lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menodai setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Hinata tidak mengerti duduk permasalahan…

Tapi… "Benar, tidak seperti kata Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tidak tahu. Kalau orang yang kini berdiri di belakang orang di hadapannya merasakan sakit sama sepertinya, ketika Hinata memanggil Sahabatnya dengan begitu akrab. "Sasuke-kun," biasanya ia juga tidak pernah merasa seperti ini…

"Sakura-chan sangat cerdas, cantik dan baik hati. Kesayangan Godaime-sama dan semuanya. Dan sangat setia…" Hinata mengerling Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Semua menyayangimu…"

Dan Hinata menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Rasanya menohok dirinya sendiri. Tapi ekspressi sakit di hatinya tidak tampak sedikitpun di wajah berparas lembut itu.

Tangan Hinata terkepal, mendingin. Matanya terasa perih dan berat… Ia takut menangis lagi. Hinata masih bisa tersenyum lembut, walaupun hatinya bagai berdarah.

Dan senyum Sakura melebar. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata!" Dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan begitu berterimakasih.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendengar Kiba bergumam.

"Kalau ada Hanabi, sepertinya akan ada perang dunia di sini. Sakura bisa mati di tangan gadis kecil itu."

"Hinata terlalu baik…" Balas Shino.

"Merepotkan…" Keluh Shikamaru kesal.

"Romantis, hiksu!" Lee mengelap air mata. Suasana hening seketika, dan dengan gerakan patah-patah a la robot, menatap Lee.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku dengan pandangan begitu? Memang aku ini hantu?!" Kata Lee jengah.

Tawa kecil dari Sai mengundang tawa dari yang lain. Membuat Sakura menoleh dan membalikkan badannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto mundur selangkah, lalu berjalan mendekatinya, dan menariknya, berjalan tanpa kata untuk cepat-cepat sampai ke Menara Hokage. Meninggalkan teriakan kesal dari yang lain.

"Na-Naruto…-Kun! Y-yang lain tertinggal!" Kata Hinata, dirinya terlalu kaget dengan gerakan cepat Naruto.

Wajah Naruto tampak begitu tegas, terlihat lebih tampan. "Biarkan saja, tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk tanpa suara. Dan melangkah bersama Naruto. Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya, tidak memerdulikan banyak Shinobi yang begitu sopan memberi hormat padanya. Hinata mencoba untuk membungkuk, tapi tidak bisa, Naruto tidak menghentikan jalannya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sopan.

Dengan cepat, keduanya sampai di kantor Hokage.

Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya, "datang juga, kau, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan? Yang lain belum datang…" Balas Naruto, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi depan meja Hokage. Setelah melihat Hinata ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto menatap Tsunade. "Jadi, ada masalah serius, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade merubah raut wajahnya yang letih kini menjadi serius. "Tunggu yang lain."

Tak lama, yang lain datang dengan gerutuan dan memelototi Naruto. Tapi, tak urung mereka pun ingin mendengar misi apa yang sebegitu seriusnya sampai Suna yang terkenal kuat Shinobi-nya, sampai minta bantuan Konoha…

"Naruto, kau bertanggung jawab dalam tim ini!" Tsunade mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan hilir mudik.

Naruto ikut berdiri dan membuntuti Tsunade dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Jangan membuat onar dan keributan, kau ini kan Hokage! Jangan bertindak serampangan. Kau itu harus melindungi…" Tsunade melanjutkan ocehannya dengan macam-macam gerakan yang semua ditiru Naruto dari belakang dengan sempurna.

Tsunade mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke sana kemari dengan manyun, Naruto pun mengikutinya. Maju satu kali, mundur satu kali, semua ditiru dengan sempurna oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang cemberut dan meniru Tsunade merupakan suguhan hiburan lelucon yang tidak lucu sebenarnya, namun membuat semua yang ada di ruangan, sakit perut menahan tawa.

"Mengerti, NARUTO?!" Tsunade membalik dengan cepat.

Karena terlalu refleks, Naruto pun ikut membalik ke belakang. Tiba-tiba kepalanya disentil sesuatu. "AWWW! Sakit, Baa-chan!" Naruto berbalik menghadap Tsunade dengan cengiran salah tingkah setengah hati, dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau tadi mendengar tidak apa yang kukatakan tadi?!" Tantang Tsunade.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto membalikkan badannya, lalu mengoceh dan hilir mudik seperti Tsunade tadi. "Aku tidak boleh membuat onar dan keributan-padahal aku kan tidak membuat keributan! Aku ini kan Hokage! Aku harus berada di belakang untuk melindungi…"

Gantian. Kini Tsunade yang berbalik dan mengikuti gaya bicara Naruto. Dengan tangan kadang ingin memukul kepala dengan rambut kuning terang itu. Naruto berputar, Tsunade berputar.

"Aku mengerti, BAACHAN!" Naruto berbalik dengan cepat, menemukan seringai seram Tsunade berbuah menjadi senyum manis yang tampak dipaksakan.

Tsunade menghela napas, lalu duduk kembali ke kursi Hokage-nya. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kalian harus bergerak berpasang-pasangan. Sebentar…" Tsunade membuka laci, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas.

"Hm… Sai dengan Ino, Neji dengan Tenten," kata Tsunade sambil lalu.

Dua pasang yang sudah tersebut saling berpandangan heran.

Tsunade memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sakura dengan Sasuke-"

Sakura maju ke depan meja Hokage, "aku tidak mau dengan Sasuke!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya memutar bola matanya dalam bosan, "siapa juga yang mau denganmu…"

Tsunade balas menatap murid kesayangannya dengan pandangan tajam. "Kenapa? Ini misi, Sakura! Jangan campurkan dengan urusan pribadimu dengan Sasuke! Kalau ada, nanti saja… Karena ini menyangkut nyawa!" Kata Tsunade sedikit keras.

Hening seketika, tidak ada yang berani bersuara termasuk Naruto. Sakura merengut kesal. Sasuke memandang Konoha yang terbias sinar matahari.

"Lalu, Rokudaime-sama, dengan Hinata," kata Tsunade seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ekspressi boleh tidak tampak, tapi~ hati pasti berdetak. Betul tidak?

"Kenapa Rokudaime-sama tidak dengan Neji saja?" Tanya Ino, ia cukup sadar bahwa Naruto sedang memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya.

Tsunade menatap Ino, "Kan Neji berpasangan dengan Tenten."

'Pasti ada apa-apanya…' Batin Naruto curiga.

"Ya sudah, ingat, untuk empat pasangan tersebut, kalian tidak boleh terpisah! Mengerti? Karena empat titik inti dipegang oleh kalian!" Kata Tsunade lagi, dan empat pasangan tersebut mengangguk. Tsunade membuka laci lagi. Mengeluarkan peta. Dan mulai menjelaskan titik mana saja, yang harus mereka jaga.

#***#

Para Shinobi itu melangkah keluar satu persatu dengan muka pucat, beban mereka ternyata lebih berat dari perkiraan. Angin mendesau lirih di sela keheningan yang menguasai mereka. Di kejauhan terdengar kicauan burung menuju matahari terbenam. Hari terlampau sore, benar-benar nyaris malam. Bulan purnama saja sudah terlihat.

Naruto berjalan dengan tangan terkepal, matanya menyinarkan tekad kuat.

Semua hanya mengikuti ke mana Naruto melangkah, ke sebuah bukit… Tidak terlalu susah didaki untuk Shinobi professional macam mereka semua. Tapi ada satu hati yang merasa… Tempat ini sangat dikenalnya. Ia sedari tadi menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam mengusir rasa dingin.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di atas puncak bukit itu. Pemandangan itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Naruto sendiri kini merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan. Berbantalkan tangannya. Menatap ke langit malam yang kini begitu terlihat gelap dan berhiaskan bintang-bintang…

Naruto tersenyum kecil, senyum yang tidak bisa dibaca. Ia menatap bintang tanpa suara. Lalu sedikit mendongak lebih ke atas, bangku saat ia dan seorang gadis kecil yang ditemuinya… Masih ada. Pohonnya, kebunnya… Tak ada yang berubah.

"Pintar juga kau memilih tempat, Naruto…" Kata Shikamaru, lalu ikut merebahkan diri.

Satu persatu, yang lain menyusul, menyusaikan diri. Menatap langit malam, besok lusa mereka harus berangkat dengan harapan terbebankan di pundak mereka.

Hinata berjalan mengitari yang lain. Pelan-pelan, ia duduk di bangku panjang itu. Lalu tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya yang seolah dibelai oleh lembutnya angin, dengan gesekkan dedaunan dan bunyi air mengalir di kejauhan. Mereka dimanja oleh alam. Kesadaran mereka hilang perlahan, kini hanya dengkur damai nan halus yang terdengar.

"Tidak tidur juga, Hinata-chan?" Tanya seseorang mengejutkannya.

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali menatap mata biru itu untuk pertama kalinya. "T-tidak… Malam ini indah sekali."

Keduanya saling melepas pandang Dan beralih menatap bintang, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dan teman-teman yang kini tidur dengan damai. Menikmati kerlap-kerlip bintang…

"Shooting star…" Gumam Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

Keduanya memanjatkan permohonan, yang kini terbawa bintang jatuh, sang bintang akan mengantarkan doa mereka pada tempatnya. Pada saat yang tepat.

Hinata yang biasanya selalu menunggu untuk disapa, kini mendapatkan keberanian diri untuk menyapa. "Em… Naruto-kun."

"Ya?" Naruto tersenyum kecil

"Kalau nanti ada sesuatu yang memaksa kau harus pergi di sana nanti, kau pergi yah?" Tanya Hinata pelan, meminta tepatnya.

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat, "tadi kau dengar, kita tidak boleh berpisah!"

Hinata menoleh, dan Naruto mendapati dirinya terpesona oleh senyum lembut nan sederhana sang gadis. "Aku dengar, tapi… Kalau memaksa, kalau penting dan lebih baik."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, pemikiran Hinata ada benarnya. Naruto menghela napas berat. "Baiklah… Tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali secepatnya!" Kata Naruto, dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kembali?" Tanya Hinata, ia mencoba untuk mengerti tapi…

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan kembali. Pasti! Secepatnya! Kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah… Dan, tunggu aku!" Kata Naruto, sedikit nada khawatir terselip di perkataannya.

Entah, mungkin hati mereka sudah terjahit benang merah si benang cinta. Karena tangan mereka berdua sama-sama terangkat, mengulurkan kelingking mereka. Kini, hati mereka bertautan bersamaan dengan kelingking mereka yang mengait dengan manis.

"Kita buat janji," gumam mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku harus pergi karena keadaan mendesak, aku akan pergi… Dan pasti cepat kembali! Percayalah padaku…" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Dan aku akan menjaga diri serta menunggu kedatanganmu, percayalah padaku…" Balas Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

Ketika janji sudah tertanam di hati bintang jatuh kembali bersinar mengabulkan permohonan jika sudah saatnya harus terkabul.

#~**~#

_Dari sebuah perjanjian kecil yang begitu indah. _

_Satu persatu bintang mengantarkan doa kalian. _

_Bukan sebuah impian muluk-muluk. _

_Bukan sebuah permohonan konyol. _

_Bukan tentang keegoisan diri. _

_Hanya sebuah permintaan pertepatan janji. _

_Tentang kepercayaan._

"_Tunggu aku…" _

"_Aku akan menunggumu…" _

_Hanya diberikan kekuatan. _

_Untuk kuat menunggu dan cepat datang karena ditunggu. _

.

To be continued~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light gak tepat janji nih! Tapi, bisa liat kan, di mana terjadi kejadian tidak mengenakkan? Light kok tega sih… Hiks! Chapter depan juga agak ber-romance-romance-ria. Mungkin, berkejam-kejamannya chapter lusa! –gak consist.

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Regards

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

"Dozo, Minna-sama! I will survive~"

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Rate:

T, tidak ada adegan berbahaya di fict ini!

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto yang selalu ikut Light puja sekaligus gemess!

Warning:

Canon verse. OOCness! GAJEness! Romanticness, tapi harus diragukan keromantisannya! Alur yang berganti-ganti antara maju dan mundur. Typo, salah-salah yang kentara, dan keanehan lainnya!

_Italic_: poetry, may be? I don't think so… T__T

**Bold**: Hinata's POV, with her mother.

Rasanya, hampir gak ada poetry di chapter ini!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_Bintang._

_Kau tak menginginkan jalan cinta mereka begitu indah._

_Bukannya engkau menyulitkan mereka._

_Bukannya kau membenci mereka._

_Bukannya kau berkeinginan untuk memisahkan mereka._

_Tapi,_

_Kau ingin mereka belajar saling mencintai,_

_Bagai berenang-renang ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian._

_Karena kau menginginkan mereka tidak berpisah._

_Kau ingin mereka belajar mencintai apa adanya._

_Kau menyukai mereka,_

_Sebagaimana kawan-kawanmu menyayangi…_

_Mereka, yang harus menjalani cinta dengan bernaung pada kepercayaan._

#~**~#

Empat tim bersama dengan satu Hokage pagi itu pergi ke Sunagakure. Membuat rakyat Konoha bertanya-tanya, terlebih, ketika penjagaan diperketat.

Kedua belas orang itu baru saja keluar dari wilayah Konoha, keluar dari gerbang utama, mereka melihat penjagaan ketat sekali. Anbu bertopeng tersebar dengan rapi sekaligus acak dalam upaya melindungi Konoha…

"Sial…" Gumam Naruto kesal, "kenapa Baa-chan hanya memberi tahu kita sedikit informasi?"

Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya menjawab, "mungkin susah untuk dijelaskan padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendelik ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis, "Mengerti juga kau. Mungkin Godaime-sama menginginkanmu langsung turun ke pusat masalah. Supaya kau paham dan mengerti…"

Naruto terdiam tak bisa membalas, kata-kata Sasuke ada benarnya. Kalau memang seperti itu… "Semua! Kita harus sampai di Suna malam ini juga!"

"HAAHH?! Malam ini?!" Ulang semuanya kaget. Tidak percaya…

Tidak menunggu protes, Naruto memacu larinya lebih cepat lagi. Meninggalkan yang lain, menulikan diri dari protes-protes lainnya. Sebenarnya, Naruto berjalan di depan bukannya tidak ada tujuan…

Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dari perasaan yang tidak bisa dienyahkan. Dan selalu mengganggunya.

"NARUTO-SAMA! KALAU ADA YANG PINGSAN! KAU YANG HARUS MENGGENDONGNYA!" Teriakan ancaman dari Kiba pun dihiraukan olehnya.

#~**~#

"Aduuuuuh~ capek! Apa Naruto tidak bisa berhenti sebentar?" Keluh Ino, ia sudah bermandikan keringat akibat dari pancaran sinar matahari yang terbilang sangat panas, apa mau dikata? Ini kan tepat siang hari… Sudah enam jam berlalu mereka terus berlari tanpa henti.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "kau dehidrasi, Ino! Tenten! Cepat duduk dan minum!" Perintah Sakura galak.

Yang lain menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak mauuuu!" Balas Ino galak .

"Nanti kita tertinggal! Ditinggalkan Naruto!" Kata Tenten juga, keras kepala…

"Duduk! Biar nanti salah seorang dari kita memberi tahu Naruto!" Kata Sakura, galaknya menyaingi Tsunade, lalu menyodorkan minum ke Ino dan Tenten.

Chouji mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Ino dan Tenten. Yang lain juga ikut duduk, tak urung, mereka pun lelah… Sakura hilir mudik meneriaki mereka untuk minum.

"Siapa yang mau berbicara dengan Naruto? Meminta toleransi sang Hokage keras kepala kita…" Tanya Shikamaru, ia enggan melakukannya.

Sai dan ino bertatapan, lalu menoleh ke seseorang yang juga sedang ditatap Sasuke serta sedang dipandangi Neji. "Hinata saja!" Seru mereka, satu pikiran.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju, lalu menatap Hinata.

"A-ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata pelan dan tidak mengerti.

"Hinata~ tolong kami! Tolong bilang pada Naruto supaya mau beristirahat yah, Hinata? Toloongg…" Kata Sakura meminta dengan memelas.

"Y-yang lain? Ke-kenapa harus a-aku?"

Hening…

"Aduuuuuh! Siang hari yang panas ini, kakiku keram! Semangat masa mudaku menguap!" Keluh Lee tiba-tiba.

"Sini, sini! Biar kupijat…" Kata Neji sukarela.

"Wah~ aku harus menemani Akamaru bermain!" Kiba berlari mengejar Akamaru yang menyalak riang.

"Kupu-kupu di sini bagus…" Shino mulai berdiri dan meneliti satu bunga yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu.

"Aku mau merokok dulu…" Shikamaru berjalan menjauh, takut dengan tatapan mematikan Sakura.

"Aku ikut!" Kata Chouji, menyusul Shikamaru.

Sasuke berpura-pura tidur. Ino meminta Sai memijati kakinya. Sakura dan Tenten menatapnya memelas.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, sudah ia duga… Hinata membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan pergi mengejar Naruto.

#~**~#

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, suara yang sangat dikenalnya…

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. "I-istirahat sebentar yah, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka semua, kelelahan…" Jawab Hinata pelan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Kita harus cepat sampai di Suna! Di sini berbaha-"

"Gomenasai, ta-tapi, ka-kalau kita sampai di sana hanya untuk membawa kekalahan, le-lebih baik… Tidak usah sekalian u-untuk pergi!" Kata Hinata tegas, sekalipun ia tidak menatap Naruto.

Naruto terperangah. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang ingin Hinata sampaikan…

"Na-Naruto-kun juga… Harus istirahat," suara Hinata melembut, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengulurkan sebotol air minum pada Naruto, "ja-jangan memaksakan diri terus… Kalau Na…-ruto kun sampai di sana dalam keadaan lelah, a-apakah bisa mengerjakan mi-misi dengan baik?"

Tangan Naruto terangkat dengan ragu, menerima botol berisi air minum dari tangan putih lembut yang mengulurkannya. "A-arigatou…"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "kembali, yuk? Kan, lebih enak, kalau istirahat bersama…"

Dan sang gadis melangkah pergi perlahan, helaian rambutnya dipermainkan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Bersamaan dengan daun yang menyusuri helaian halus rambut indigo itu, dan jatuh ke tanah yang berhiaskan rerumputan hijau, semua itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto meminum air yang diberikan oleh Hinata tadi, ternyata ia merasa haus, tapi rasa itu selalu ditepis olehnya. Setelah botol itu tersisa setengah lagi air yang mengisi, Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu akuuuuuu!" Teriaknya riang.

Dan Hinata membalikkan badan kecil, lalu tersenyum. Setelah melihat Naruto berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar, Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, bersama dengan langkah dan senyum riang darinya…

Yang kini berjalan bersama Hinata.

#~**~#

"Hinata berhasil tidak yah?"

"Neji! Sudah tiga puluh tujuh kali kau berkata seperti itu! Apa tidak bosan?" Tanya Shikamaru kesal.

"Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan…" Tambah Shino yang biasanya hanya berdiam diri.

"Itu dia!" Kata Sakura riang, yang lain langsung mengerubunginya, ikut melihat bersama.

Naruto datang dengan Hinata, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Kelihatannya muka Hinata merona merah, sementara Naruto memasang muka sangat memelas.

"Akrab sekali…" Decak Kiba kagum.

Semua mengangguk, "ada apa-apanya tuh…"

Sakura yang didesak kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang pun megap-megap, "WAAA! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS!" Lalu bergerak tidak beraturan membuat yang lain terlempar.

Naruto dan Hinata berhenti berjalan, keduanya tertegun.

"Hinata-chan… Kau yakin mereka sedang beristirahat? Mereka sedang latih tanding, mungkin…" Tanya Naruto menoleh ke Hinata.

"Aku, tidak tahu. Tadi sih… Istirahat," jawab Hinata, keduanya buru-buru menghampiri yang lain.

"EEEHH?! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian latih tanding?" Tanya Naruto heran, melihat yang lain dengan tatapan berang menatap Sakura.

"Tidaaaaakk!" Jawab mereka ketus.

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat lagi, kuberi waktu dua puluh menit!" Kata Naruto malas, lalu mendudukkan diri di pohon terdekat.

Yang lain malah saling bertengkar, Hinata meminggirkan diri, tidak ingin ikut-ikutan dalam baku hantam tersebut. Duduk di dekat Naruto.

Naruto menatap pemandangan di depannya, lalu tertawa-tawa, melihat kebersamaan mereka sudah seperti keluarga… "Hahaha! Bagaimana caranya yah, supaya mereka berhenti bertengkar?!" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"AH!" Naruto memetik jarinya, sebuah ide cemerlang menghinggapinya. "Hinata, please…" Kata Naruto memohon.

Hinata menghela napas berat, "tidak bisa…"

"Nanti kubelikan kau bunga! Kau cukup duduk di sini, dan aku akan mendengarkanmu…" Kata Naruto lagi.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan Naruto, Hinata akhirnya menghela napas lagi, lalu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya… Tapi, tidak jadi. Ia terdiam… Lalu menoleh, "lebih baik aku-"

"Kalau tidak mau menyanyi, kau harus teriak di depan semuanya, "Aishiteru, Naruto!" Oke? Pilih yang mana?" Tanya Naruto, licik tapi dengan muka polos. Sebenarnya, ia hanya bercanda.

Tapi hal itu membawa petaka…

Hinata yakin, pendengarannya tidak terganggu, sangat yakin. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata, merasakan rasa yang terlampau panas menjalari wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat…

Dan, Hinata merasa pandangannya berputar, kosong. Kegelapan jauh lebih cepat menyergapnya. Membawanya ke dimensi lain.

Hinata terkulai lemah.

"WAAAAAA! HINATAAA! BANGUN! AKU KAN HANYA BERCANDA!" Teriak Naruto spontan, kaget ketika melihat mata Hinata berputar dan oleng ke arahnya, Naruto menopang Hinata dan membawa sang gadis ke pelukannya.

Semua yang tadi sibuk berperang, kini sempat diam beberapa detik, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang jelas-jelas sangat panik dengan Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Tidak memerdulikan segala rasa sopan santun terhadap Hokage, Neji dan Kiba tak lupa serta Shino dan Akamaru yang menggonggong, memarahinya. "NARUTOOO! KAU APAKAN HINATA?!"

"Naruto-sama, Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"YA PINGSANLAH! PERMISI! MINGGIIIRRR!" Teriak Naruto, lalu berdiri dan membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Berlari secepat mungkin.

Semua mengejar Naruto yang jauh berlari di depan. Dengan lincah menapaki batang demi batang… Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto cari?

"Baka…" Gumam Sakura dan Sasuke.

Oh yah, bintang…

Kau pasti senang melihatnya.

Dia, anak dari Yondaime Hokage, kini dengan wajah khawatir dan merasa nyaris mati saking paniknya, membawa Heiress Klan Hyuuga, dalam pelukannya.

Seperti cerita Tentang Bintang.

Kini, sekali lagi, Sang Pangeran menggendong Tuan Putri. Sekali lagi juga, Tuan Putri tertidur dengan cantik mengukir wajahnya. Tidak merasakan ketika Pangeran, sekali lagi pula merasa menyesal.

Menyesal karena Tuan Putri harus 'tertidur' lagi, karenanya.

#***#

"Rokudaime-Hokage, kau ini bagaimana? Jelas-jelas ada Sakura-san dalam timmu. Mengapa masih panik membawa Hinata-san cepat-cepat ke sini?"

"Aduh, Gaara-sama, aku lupa! Lagi pula, kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkanku sih?"

Kedua Kage itu berdiri berhadapan. Yang satu dari Suna, yang satu dari Konoha. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan di salah satu jendela kamar rawat di rumah sakit Suna.

Kenapa bisa tersasar ke rumah sakit, dan bukannya menara Kazekage?

Tentu saja. Itu karena Naruto yang panik dengan Hinata yang pingsan dan tidak sadar-sadar membawanya ke rumah sakit, melupakan bahwa ada Sakura di situ. Rasa khawatir kelewat menguasainya… Membiarkannya memaksa diri menggendong Hinata dengan menempuh setengah lagi perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna hanya dalam waktu 2 jam! Padahal kan, harusnya 4 jam…

"Duduk, Naruto-sama…"

"Baiklah, Kazekage-sama…"

Kedua Kage itu duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh Matsuri-tunangan Gaara. Setelah usai dan puas dengan sindirannya, Gaara memulai membuka topik pembicaraan utama. Masih di dalam kamar rawat Hinata.

"Naruto, timmu sudah langsung bertugas di tempat. Bersama dengan penjagaan dari Suna…" Kata Gaara datar, tapi, bagi Matsuri, ekspressi dan sinar mata Gaara menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam.

Naruto mengangguk, "itu sudah perintah dari Baa-chan. Sakura dan Sasuke ada di sini kan?"

"Ya, mereka menunggu di luar ruangan ini. Tapi sepertinya, mereka tidak akur…" Kata Gaara lagi.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "biarkan saja… Nanti juga baik sendiri."

Suara erangan kecil itu membuat Matsuri terpekik senang, dan Naruto melompat dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Hinata.

"U-uh!" Hinata yang mencoba duduk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan! Ini di rumah sakit Suna, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Matsuri yang membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

Mata Hinata melebar sedikit dalam cemas, "ya-yang lain? Sudah pada mengerjakan tugas yah? A-aku-"

"Istirahat saja dulu, Hinata-chan. Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau sakit itu sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk kita…" Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, Naruto. Menatapnya dengan tegas. Tidak bisa dibantah… "Tapi, Naru-"

BRAAAAKKK!

Sakura mendobrak pintu masuk, muka Sakura pucat, tegang. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu mendobrak pintu, tapi…

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan, lalu menatap agen Konoha tersebut yang napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Serangan di pintu utama Suna! Di bagian Neji dan Tenten! Kabarnya, pihak musuh membawa banyak bala bantuan! Ini akan menjadi perang yang sedikit sulit!"

Sasuke pun turut masuk, ekspressinya datar, tapi setitik air mengalir di pelipisnya. "Bagian timur juga diserang, bagian Sai dan Ino."

"Bagaimana keadaan sekarang di pintu utama?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

"Tadi, karena serangan mereka begitu rapi dan mendadak, Shinobi penjaga di sana kewalahan, dan kabarnya lagi, ada beberapa Shinobi ahli yang membuat Kankurou-san saja pingsan, berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam," jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Tak terasa, semua menahan napas, Gaara merasa kepalanya pening mendengar berita dari Sakura… 'Aniki, kuharap kau baik-baik saja.', "bagian timur, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "didengar dari laporan Temari-san, kurasa, yang kalah duluan pasti bagian timur Suna. Harus cepat ke sana."

Naruto dan Gaara berpandangan.

"Aku akan pergi ke gerbang utama," kata Gaara, kata-katanya seperti keputusan yang tidak tertulis.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia mengingat pesan Tsunade… Tidak boleh meninggalkan pasangan dalam misi! 'Tapi, kalau kondisi Hinata-chan seperti ini, bagaimana kami bisa pergi?' Pikir Naruto, muram.

Gaara berdiskusi dengan Sakura, ingin lebih mengetahui keadaan di sana. Dan keadaan Kankurou…

Sebuah kehangatan menyentak Naruto dari lamunan kekhawatirannya, tangan putih nan lembut itu menggenggam tangannya. Kontras jelas terlihat. Hangatnya berpindah, dari tangan menjalar ke hati. Naruto dengan cepat menoleh. Mendapati mata amethyst itu sekali lagi beradu tatap dengan tegas dan meyakinkannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Pergi saja, Naruto-kun! Aku tidak apa-apa…"

Semua selalu mengenal sosok gadis itu yang akrab dengan kata-kata yang meluncur darinya selalu terbata-bata. Asal dunia tahu, gadis itu akan tegar pada saatnya di mana ia harus tegar.

Hinata membuka selimut yang menutupinya, lalu menurunkan kakinya. Memakai jaketnya yang terlipat rapi yang terletak di meja di sampingnya.

"E-eh! Jangan, Hinata-chan! Kondisimu masih rentan untuk pingsan! Jangan…" Matsuri mencegahnya, khawatir.

"Ta-tapi, Matsuri-chan… A-aku-" Hinata mencoba membela diri, ketika tragedi terjadi.

Sasuke dengan cepat bergerak menempeleng kepala Naruto. "Baka-dobe."

Naruto mengaduh dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas, "HEI, TEME! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kau itu sekarang diperlukan untuk turun sekarang juga ke medan perang," kata Sasuke datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto hendak membantah, ketika Sakura mendahuluinya, "Aku dan Sasuke tahu, pasangan tidak boleh saling meninggalkan, aku juga mengerti keadaan Hinata sekarang. Tapi, Hinata tidak lemah, Naruto-sama. Lagi pula, di sini masih ada Matsuri, Temari, Sasuke-kun, aku dan Jounin lain di luar!"

Hening kembali menyelimuti, perlahan, menusuk.

Gaara mencoba mengambil jalan keluar, "bagaimana kalau biarkan Naruto dan Hinata-san berdiskusi? Kita menunggu di luar…"

Dan dengan itu, Gaara menarik Matsuri keluar, disusul Sakura yang juga menarik Sasuke untuk keluar. Pintu ditutup dengan pelan, tapi dengan keheningan yang menguasai ini, suaranya pun terdengar menggaung di kamar itu.

#~**~#

Matsuri duduk di sebelah Gaara di ruang tunggu. Lalu tersenyum manis, "kau tahu, Gaara-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu sekarang. Andai yang lain bisa melihatmu yang seperti ini…" Kata Matsuri, dirasakannya tangan kanannya menghangat, Matsuri menoleh, dilihatnya tangannya digenggam Gaara.

Melupakan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berdiri dalam diam, mengamati ia dan Matsuri serta menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya merasa lumutan.

Gaara menghela napas berat, gadis di sampingnya jauh lebih mengerti dirinya apa adanya, dibanding ia sendiri.

Jujur dalam hati, Gaara merasa takut. Takut ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Suna dan Suna akan porak poranda. Takut apabila Suna hancur tepat di depan matanya. Takut dengan semua yang akan menyalahkannya nanti. Takut kalau dia yang ia cintaipun ikut menjauhi-

"Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi, kan?"

Suara itu membuatnya kembali ke dari alam bawah sadarnya. Pelan, Gaara tidak lagi menegakkan punggungnya, lalu sedikit membuat tubuhnya santai dengan mengendurkannya. Menyeramkan untuknya, gadis di sebelahnya bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tidak."

Matsuri merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di bahunya, dan Matsuri tersenyum lalu memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kazekage. Seseorang menyender padanya. Melupakan kedudukannya, dan membiarkan dirinya lemah di hadapannya seorang.

Gaara bersandar di bahu kecil Matsuri. Melepaskan perasaan khawatir dan gundahnya, serta harapan agar Naruto cepat keluar dan pergi bersamanya.

"Matsuri?"

"Ya, Gaara-sama?"

"Hm…"

Matsuri tertawa kecil, ia mengerti bahasa abstrak Gaara.

"Hm… Love you, too."

#~**~#

"Aku tidak pergi."

Suara itu memecahkan keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan di ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat-obatan yang kini ditempati Hinata yang sedang menatap lawan bicaranya dengan kaget.

"Ja-jangan-"

"Ingat kata Baa-chan, Hinata-chan?"

Wajah putih nan cantik selembut salju dibingkai rambut indigo yang halus, kini tertunduk, rambut indigonya jatuh teruntai dengan lembut menutupi wajahnya dengan anggun, ketidaksengajaan yang indah.

Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk bisa membuat Naruto pergi? Membuat Naruto menghiraukannya? Bukannya ia tidak suka Naruto memperhatikannya, itu bagai keajaiban yang nyaris mustahil namun kini terlaksana. Tapi, ada yang jauh lebih penting darinya-pikir Hinata.

**Kaa-san, tolong aku…**

Sebuah bohlam bagai muncul di kepalanya dan lampunya menyala dengan terangnya yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, s-sudah janji… -kan, kemarin lusa?"

Naruto terperangah. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa-tentu saja. Janji kekanakan yang manis dan terukir di hatinya. Naruto dapat melihat, gadis di depannya ternyata jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding dirinya.

"Akan pergi, kalau keadaan mendesak? Sekarang? Pergilah… Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga," kata Hinata lembut, tapi terdapat ketegasan tak terbantahkan tersirat.

Kini, Naruto yang tertunduk. Makin dipererat genggamannya pada tangan si gadis yang lembut tapi keras kepala di hadapannya. Dan Naruto terduduk di pinggir kasur berbalut selimut hangat putih itu.

Perasaan itu mendatanginya lagi. Menyesakkan hatinya, membuat kepalanya pusing dan persendiannya terasa nyeri. Ada apa ini? Tapi…

Senyum perlahan mengukir wajah berkulit tan itu, seiring dengan kepalanya terangkat dengan yakin. "Ya… Aku pergi."

Hinata menghela napas sekaligus tersenyum lega.

"Ne, Hinata-chan."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bertinda sembarangan, jangan melakukan segala sesuatu yang nekat, jaga kondisimu, dan… Tunggu aku," kata Naruto suaranya yang awalnya seperti ancaman berubah menjadi pelan dan khawatir.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu… Aku akan menunggumu."

Naruto berdiri, masih digenggamnya tangan Hinata, dan menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, "Percayalah padaku."

Dan Naruto berlari, kalau kita slow-motion-kan, Hinata yang baru saja balas menggenggam Naruto, perlahan tangannya ikut tertarik, dan terangkat… Sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya… Terlepas.

Hinata berbisik dengan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Matanya terpejam dengan sebersit khawatir terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Dan Hinata berbisik lirih, berharap sang angin akan mengantar doanya dengan sukarela.

"Tolong lindungi dia, bintang."

#~**~#

Naruto dan Gaara berpisah di dua arah. Gaara menuju Utara dan Naruto menuju Timur.

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat. Di rumah sakit ada yang menunggunya. Naruto berlari-lari melompat, dari satu atap ke atap lain.

Rasa gundah dan gelisah itu belum juga terjawab, membuat Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Tolong jaga dia, bintang."

Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu menatap ke langit biru di atas sana, sinar matahari yang hangat menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi memanja dengan lembut.

'Percayalah padaku, Hinata.'

#~**~#

To Be Continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOWWW! Ketegangan di mulai chapter depan, Readers-sama! *digaplok gara-gara gak konsis* makin hancur dan plotless serta OOT kah fict ini?

Makasiiiihh banget Light ucapkan buat mereka-mereka yang senantiasa meng-alert Light, ataupun di-fave! Love you all~ *big hugs*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Sweet smile with best Regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Astagfirullah! Light dianceeemm banyak Readers kalau gak update cepet~ *asma mendadak* serem rasanya, hehehe! Minta yang manis-manis aja yaaahh~ supaya fict-nya jadi makin manis! Hehehe~ liat nih, chapter ini rada kejam, chapter depan jugaaa! Hehe~

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Rate:

T

Disclaimer:

Mbah MASKITO_Masashi Kishimoto_Sensei yang nggak lagi ngebuat scene NH untuk NHL yang katanya nggak ada harapaaan!!! *dikemplang*

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character, gajeness, the ugly romantic scene, a little typo, plotless-i think I'm gonna~ *Kicked*

_Italic_: poetry, may be? I don't think so… T__T

**Bold**: Hinata's POV, with her mother.

Rasanya, hampir gak ada poetry di chapter ini!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mata itu mendelik padanya seperti ular.

Mempertanyakan letak keberaniannya yang tersangkut di cakrawala.

Keberaniannya runtuh, namun ketegaran tak lepas darinya.

Harap di hatinya berbisik meminta bantuan padamu,

Bintang.

Namun siang yang meraja bukanlah tempat di mana kau berkuasa,

Menebarkan sinar redupmu seolah hanya kedipan sekilas.

Tapi, hembusan angin yang berdesau lirih.

Datang mengantarkan harapan dan doa…

Doa' sang Putri, di ketegangan serupa kepekatan malam.

#~**~#

"Cepat kau pergi ke sana! Pertahanan sedang melemah!"

Seorang lelaki berseru pada temannya, sang lelaki memakai baju hijau lumut yang sewarna dengan rerantingan kering yang meranggas di musim gugur.

"Kau tahan bersama KUSA, aku pergi, GUYO, tahan mereka sebisa mungkin, hanya bocah-bocah saja masa tidak bisa?" balas teman lelakinya pula yang memakai topeng harimau putih.

"Cepat pergi, KAHA!"

Guyo berteriak, sebelum akhirnya seseorang dengan jubah Hokage menghadangnya, Kaha yang tidak diketahui juntrungannya itu dengan cepat berlari dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Ia akan ke kantor Kazekage, di mana, itu adalah titik vital dari suatu Negara.

Kaha tahu, kalau seluruh pasukan kocar-kacir dengan pertempuran di Utara dan Timur, mungkin tidak akan yang banyak menghadangnya, tapi ia belum melihat beberapa orang penting lagi.

Menurut laporan Kusa yang hebat akan genjutsu dan Guyo yang mahir di bidang taijutsu, Hokage dan Kazekage sudah turun ke lapangan, tidak ada halangan berarti untuk menjajah Sunagakure lagi.

Kaha tersenyum di balik topengnya, lalu tangannya terangkat meraba tas punggungnya, senjata laknat itu masih ada. Tentu saja. Itu akan dipakai pada waktunya. Didengarnya suara-suara panik rakyat Sunagakure yang seperti diangon untuk mengamankan diri.

Kaha kini menghentikan langkahnya, memperhatikan penampilannya sekilas, baju kaus berwarna hijau lumut-sama seperti Guyo, dari bawah sampai atas, lalu topeng harimau putih yang menutupi wajahnya, dan ah… Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam-tunggu dulu.

Senyum licik terukir di balik topeng harimau putih tersebut. Ia tahu harus menjadi apa di hadapan penghadang terakhir yang kuat. Pasti mereka tidak akan berkutik.

#~**~#

Hinata kini duduk di kursi di depan meja Kazekage, dengan kenekatannya, ia meminta untuk berjaga dengan Matsuri dan Sakura serta Sasuke dan Temari serta setumpuk Jounin lainnya di kantor Kazekage. Di ruang vital yang hampir sama persis dengan kantor Hokage.

Matsuri berjalan mondar-mandir sedaritadi di dekat jendela, menatap keluar, melihat sinar matahari yang begitu terik seolah membumihanguskan Suna, memandang kepulan asap di kejauhan dengan gelisah, mendengar ledakan dan jeritan di sana.

"Byakyuugan!"

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, di sana ada Sai yang menggendong Ino ke tenda darurat dengan arahan medic nin Suna, sepertinya Ino terluka. Ah tidak! Neji-Nii-nya sepertinya juga terluka pula, ada Tenten yang mencoba mengobatinya… Di samping Neji dan Tenten ada Kankurou yang sedang dirawat.

Gaara sedang menahan serangan genjutsu dari seorang Shinobi yang ikat kepalanya berlambangkan Ular, sama seperti dengan Shinobi-Shinobi lainnya. Sepertinya… Mereka lah musuh sebenarnya!

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Hinata pelan.

Dilihatnya pula Naruto dengan kagebunshin-nya sedang mengepung dan balas menyerang serta beradu kunai dan shuriken dengan seseorang berbaju hijau lumut yang menyerang ratusan kagebunshin Naruto dengan taijutsu-nya. Orang itu memakai topeng Singa dan ikat kepala berlambangkan ular. Sama seperti pengguna Genjutsu tadi…

Dilihatnya pula, seseorang datang mendekat… Eh, tunggu!

"AARRRGGHHH!!!"

Teriakan Matsuri membuat Hinata tersentak dan cepat berdiri menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap Matsuri yang kini di tangan kanannya mengucurkan darah, goresan itu dibuat oleh kunai yang digenggam oleh seseorang bertopeng harimau putih…

"Matsuri-chan!" Hinata melihat lengan kekar sang pembuat Matsuri menjerit sakit, melingkar di leher Matsuri, seolah mencekiknya, kaki Matsuri diinjaknya, Matsuri tidak bisa bergerak, tangannya terkunci dibelakang tubuh oleh tangan orang bertopeng harimau putih berambut panjang hitam itu.

Sebelah kaki Matsuri yang bebas berusaha menendang orang itu. Tapi, injakan menyakitkan di kakinya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya dipelintir dari belakang, kunai yang teracung berkilat itu, menggores pipinya, Matsuri bisa merasakan perih dan darah mengalir di pipinya.

Matsuri menjerit kesakitan menimbulkan pilu, injakkan di kedua kakinya sangat menyakitkan. Sepertinya, di bawah sepatu sang Penyanderanya, ada paku-paku yang berkarat dan dibasahi oleh cuka. Pedih, tusukan tajam itu menembus kaki-kakinya.

"Aaahh… Aku kecewa. Masa tempat penting seperti ini hanya dijaga oleh dua perempuan lemah?! Huh!" Suara berat itu berkata sombong.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda, "lepaskan Matsuri-chan!"

"Sabar, lady. Aku belum puas bermain-main, a-aawww!" Kata-kata bersuara mengejek itu seolah terkejut, Hinata ikut menoleh, menemukan pintu menggebrak terbuka, para Jounin bergumul masuk dipimpin Sasuke bersama Temari.

"Matsuri-chaaaan!" beberapa bulir air langsung menuruni pelipis sang calon Kakak Ipar. Dalam hati, menyesali dirinya yang terlambat melindungi calon adik iparnya.

"Aaah… Ada bantuan, ck. Setidaknya, tidak ada Hokage dan Kazekage di sini. Semut kecil pengganggu," gerutu kesal orang itu.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, "lepaskan dia, beraninya dengan perempuan. Banci darimana sih, kau?"

Terdengar tawa mengerikan terlantun dari balik topeng, entah darimana terdengar "POFFSSHH" pelan, asap putih tanpa bau menyelubung tipis mengisi kantor itu. Dan setelah angin bertiup dari kipas besar Temari…

Siapa orang yang kini sedang mencekik Matsuri, memakai yukata berwarna ungu pucat, dengan tali tambang berwarna ungu besar, berambut hitam panjang… Dan lidah panjang menjijikkan yang basah oleh air liur itu menari-nari kemana-mana. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar…

Semua ternganga, Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat, bagaimana bisa?! Dia kan sudah dibunuhnya! Mengapa…?

"Apa kabar, muridku, sayang?"

Hinata menelan ludah ngeri, jadi pemimpin para Shinobi ini…?

"Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hm? Kau tidak bisa sembarangan membunuhku lagi, Uchiha. Aku bukan yang dulu lagi…" Lidah panjang Orochimaru menjilat darah yang mengalir pelan di pipi Matsuri.

Semua menyipitkan mata, jijik. Matsuri merintih sakit.

"Di lidah jelek itu, terdapat racun mematikan, membunuh pelan-pelan, dalam waktu lima menit, orang yang terkena racun itu bisa mati jika tidak mendapatkan pertolongan," jelas Sasuke.

"Setelah sekian lama, aku hanya menunggu hari ini untuk membunuhmu, Sasuke. Murid durhaka," Orochimaru meludah.

Tanpa aba-aba, semua Jounin menyerang masing-masing, melempar kunai dan shuriken, menyerang dengan berbagai macam jurus. Tapi, dengan jarak sepuluh kaki dari Orochimaru dan Matsuri, ternyata… Tidak ada yang bisa mengenai Orochimaru yang kini tersenyum licik.

Mengapa? Semacam barrier dari Chakra hitam itu, melindungi Orochimaru dan Matsuri. Dan mengembalikan segala macam lemparan senjata serta serangan jurus, berbalik kembali pada siapa-siapa yang menyerahkannya.

"Kalian ini lemah sekali," keluh Orochimaru angkuh.

Sasuke sudah merasa jijik dan ingin menginjak serta memotong-motong tubuh mantan gurunya itu. Ketika dilihatnya, ada yang mencurigakan.

Semua Jounin terlempar menyebar dengan acak ke seluruh ruangan Kazekage, rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari mereka. Hanya Sasuke danHinata yang masih berdiri tegak mengawasi Matsuri dan Orochimaru.

Temari berlari keluar seorang diri, menghampiri dan mengangguk pada Sakura serta yang lainnya, lalu berlari dengan Shikamaru menuju ke tempat Gaara. Sementara Sakura menungu dengan cemas di depan pintu, mengawasi kengerian mencekam dari kantor Kazekage yang mengalami kerusakan kecil di sana-sini bersama dengan Chouji.

Merasa tidak berguna, lemah dalam hal apapun, Hinata melangkah maju dengan tangan dingin terkepal, berjalan hati-hati, berusaha tenang dan percaya diri. "Tukar aku dengan Matsuri-chan."

Mata-mata seisi ruangan yang sempat terisi rintihan rasa sakit, kini melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Sepertinya kau tertular baka oleh baka-dobe, jangan Hyuuga-san. Dia menjijikkan," kata Sasuke dingin.

Menghiraukan Sasuke, Hinata tetap melangkah maju, kini mata amethyst-nya bertemu tatap dengan mata Orochimaru yang menyeringai. "Siapa kau?" tanya sang Sannin yang cinta akan makhluk melata dan berbisa.

Hinata tahu, kalau Matsuri adalah tunangan Gaara. Berbahaya kalau Matsuri yang terus terluka. Ia harus segera diobati! Nyawanya terancam melayang, sementara Hinata berdiri di sini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Hinata memutar otak sebentar, lalu menghela napas dengan harapan bisa menghilangkan rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Hyuuga, penerus klan Hyuuga. Kau pasti tahu."

Orochimaru tertawa misterius, lalu meledek, "kau? Huh! Lemah sepertimu?! Jangan bercanda denganku, lady. Kalau memang iya, buat apa aku menahanmu?"

Kini, Hinata cepat tanggap, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekilas ke arah Matsuri yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah, "Matsuri itu hanya medic nin kelas bawah. Kalau kau membunuhnya, tak berarti Kazekage dan Hokage akan menyerahkan Suna dan Konoha padamu."

Orochimaru menatap Matsuri sekilas, lalu menatap Hinata. "Memang, kalau kau yang berada di posisi perempuan ini, keuntungan apa yang didapatkan untukku?"

"Kau bisa merebut klan Hyuuga, salah satu klan besar di Konoha, anggota klan Hyuuga yang tunduk padamu dan bersedia menerima titahmu pasti bisa mengancam Konoha. Bahkan, kau bisa menduduki klan Uchiha!" Ujar Hinata, bohong tentunya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin menduduki Uchiha semudah itu selama masih ada dirinya. Ya ampun, dua gadis ini yang justru paling bisa mempengaruhi dua Kage tersebut, mengapa malah bertaruh nyawa?

Mata Orochimaru menyipit dalam kecurigaan, "apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

Dengan byakyuugan aktifnya, mata Hinata menangkap aliran chakra Matsuri yang tidak beraturan, mulai melemah dari racun yang mulai menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan sesak napas yang didapatkannya.

"Terserah Orochimaru-sama. Tapi, kau harus melepaskan Matsuri-chan, baru aku akan menyerahkan diri!" Kata Hinata tegas, menyembunyikan getar yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Orochimaru berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk. Dilepaskannya semua pegangan yang tadi mengunci gerakan Matsuri, lalu Matsuri terjatuh lemas ke lantai batu. Orochimaru menambah tendangan kuat pada perut Matsuri dalam rangka menyingkirkan Matsuri, sehingga korban pertamanya menabrak meja Hokage dan jatuh pingsan, lalu lidahnya, yang penuh dengan air liur menjijikkan beracun, melingkar di seluruh tubuh Hinata, serta menariknya masuk melewati semacam barrier dengan chakra-nya.

"Matikan matamu itu," kata Orochimaru dingin, setelah menarik lidahnya kembali.

Mengindahkan ketidakcocokkan kata-kata Orochimaru, Hinata menonaktifkan byakyuugan-nya. Lalu membiarkan posisinya sama seperti Matsuri tadi, kedua lengan tangannya di pelintir di belakang punggung, kakinya diinjak keras-keras. Dan kunai itu… Tidak menggores pipinya, tapi menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesakitan dengan tidak membuat suara. Hanya meringis kecil. Rasa sakit itu hampir membuatnya menangis, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menjerit kencang-kencang dalam hati.

'**Naruto-kun… ****Kaa-san, tolong akuuuu!'**

Shino dan Kiba berlari tergopoh-gopoh disertai Akamaru yang tak berhenti menggonggong, datang menghampiri Sakura dan Chouji yang terpaku di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?! Mengapa Shikamaru dan Temari panik sekali? Ada apa kami dipanggil ke sini?" Tanya Kiba panik, tidak memerdulikan paru-parunya yang seolah ingin meledak, karena stok oksigen tidak terpenuhi dengan sempurna.

Chouji menjelaskan keadaan dan duduk permasalahan dengan cepat pada Shino dan Kiba, Sakura menatap cemas ke arah Matsuri yang kini digendong Sasuke menuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke menurunkan Matsuri dari gendongan punggungnya, tepat di depan Sakura. "Cepat tolong dia. Bisa mati dibunuh Kazekage kalau dia tidak terselamatkan."

Sakura segera berlutut dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai Kunoichi, aliran chakra yang keluar dari tangannya merembes cepat ke dalam tubuh Matsuri.

"Sasuke, mengapa tidak ada Jounin dan Chuunin yang bergerak?" Tanya Kiba cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng, "sepertinya kena genjutsu Orochimaru."

"Bukannya kau sudah membunuhnya, Sasuke?" tanya Shino juga.

"Aku sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa hidup kembali," jawab Sasuke datar.

Shino dan Kiba berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Keduanya menghambur masuk disertai Akamaru ke dalam. Memasang kuda-kuda sempurna dengan kening yang berkerut karena jijik. Bau anyir dari amis darah merasuk ke hidung, seketika keduanya merasa mual.

"Wah, aku tersanjung, ternyata dua kunyuk lagi…" Sahut Orochimaru dengan seringai dingin,.

Hinata mulai mencoba berontak, tidak ingin Shino dan Kiba terlibat dalam aksi bodohnya-kata Sasuke. Tapi, lidah yang makin mengerat di sekeliling tubuhnya, seperti ikatan simpul mati.

Akamaru menyalak geram. Gonggongngannya tidak terdengar seperti salakkan anjing manis yang biasa Hinata dengar.

"Lepaskan Hinata! Tukar dengan kami saja!" teriak Kiba marah. Akamaru menyalak tanda menyetujui.

Orochimaru mendengus lagi, kesinisan yang dipenuhi kesombongan memenuhi setiap kata yang terlontar darinya. "Tidak sayang nyawa rupanya."

Orochimaru mendesis bagai ular, merapalkan sejumlah kata yang sulit untuk didengar telinga awam dan tak paham desisan itu. Tapi nampaknya, berpengaruh dahsyat untuk Shino dan Kiba serta Akamaru yang kini jatuh berdebam ke lantai, dengan teriakan seolah suara mereka habis dan terhenti begitu saja. Tercekat dan menggapai-gapai, seolah mereka dicekik sesuatu, dan tidak bisa bernapas.

"A-akamaru! Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" panggil Hinata panik. Otaknya mulai berputar seperti roda, mencari jalan keluar untuk membunuh pelaku kejahatan semua ini.

"Kurang ajar kau, Lady!" teriak Orochimaru berang. Semua karena ulah Hinata yang mencoba mengalirkan chakra-nya secara cepat dan dadakan, sehingga terjadi ketidakselarasan antara chakra-nya dengan chakra Orochimaru.

Rasanya seperti disengat listrik voltase tinggi. Tapi Orochimaru belum menghitam, bahkan kini kukunya yang tajam menghujam pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata. Menyerang nadi yang telah bernapas putus-putus.

"Ugggghhh…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tidak peduli itu membuat bibirnya sakit. Perih itu menusuk, sakitnya merayap dari tangan, perlahan ke sekujur tubuh. Tangannya refleks mencengkeram apa yang jadi pegangannya. Lidah Orochimaru.

Kuku putih nan lancip itu saling menekan kuat, tidak peduli racun yang ada pada lidah panjang menjijikkan. Menggenggam, mencengkeram, menekan erat, sekuatnya, mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit yang terasa dari nadi yang mengucurkan darah.

Dari tancapan kuku yang teraliri chakra, darah mengalir dari lidah beracun yang dicakarnya.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!!!"

Teriak dan jerit kesakitan itu kini milik Orochimaru. Sungguh, suara orang ini benar-benar semenyeramkan wajahnya. Bahkan Sakura yang berada di luar sana-di luar ruangan-cukup terguncang dan hampir menangis mendengar rintihan Hinata, jeritan orang-orang yang terjebak dalam genjutsu sang Sannin Ular, mendengar makian serta teriakan pilu menyakitkan Orochimaru.

Andai chakra Sasuke tidak menyentaknya. "Kau ini kan Medic Nin handal, cepat tolong mereka yang membutuhkanmu!"

Dan kata-kata sinisnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan Hinata?! Aku masuk ke dalam saja yah?!" tanya Chouji, geram rasanya melihat Orochimaru begitu sadis pada mereka-mereka yang tidak bersalah. Pada teman-temannya yang sekarang tekapar seperti ikan, ikan yang terdampar di pantai.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, kalau kau masuk, Hinata akan disiksa lebih dan lebih oleh Ular itu."

"Sa-Sakuraaaa!"

Teriakan itu membuat Chouji, Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang memanggil dan Shikamaru sedang bersusahpayah menyangga Gaara. Ada Tenten Dan Lee yang membopong Neji, serta Sai dan Ino yang sepertinya hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan. Beberapa orang Jounin Suna, serta Temari yang memimpin mereka.

"Sakura, cepat sembuhkan Matsuri!" bisik Chouji panik. Mulai mengeluarkan chakranya yang masih lumayan penuh ke Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat kepayahan, "apa yang terjadi di luar?"

"Mengerikan," jawab Naruto lemah, iapun kini mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sasuke, "banyak yang terluka. Dan anehnya, para musuh itu seolah bisa membaca gerakan kami! Bahkan ketika kami ingin mengeluarkan jutsu andalan, mereka dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya!"

Mereka mendudukkan diri di sekitar Sakura, para gadis itu mulai mempraktekkan kelihaian mereka dalam Medic Nin. Dan Gaara memandang sendu pada Matsuri, bibirnya berucap tanpa suara.

"…Gomenasai…"

Di sebelahnya ada Naruto mencoba menghibur Gaara, dan keadaan sangat ricuh di situ.

"Hinata?! Mana Hinata?!"

Seru Neji kaget. Tidak mendapati sang adik yang sangat disayanginya berada di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, lalu segera menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

Dan angin yang berhembus kencang, memblokir pandangan mereka semua untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dan semua yang ada di dalam.

#~**~#

BLETAAAAKK!

"SAKIT!" gerutu Orochimaru mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang berambut hitam panjang. Lalu menoleh ke lantai, mendapati yang dilemparkan padanya tadi adalah sebuah botol air minum yang terisi setengahnya.

Disadarinya keganjilan, Orochimaru dengan cepat menoleh lagi ke jendela, seseorang masuk dan bersandar dengan dingin di jendela. Matanya merah menyala bagai bara api menatap Orochimaru. "Hei, KAU! Lepaskan Hinata-chan!"

Orochimaru mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tak ada kata lain apa? Aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu terus!"

Angin berhembus, mengantarkan sang penimpuk Orochimaru dalam langkah yang kentara terdengar, mata merah berkilat tajam, dan jubahnya yang berkibar.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "datang juga kau, Hokage. Aku sudah bosan bermain dengan para kunyuk di sekitar sini. Jadi, jangan buat aku kecewa. Ne, Hokage-Sama?"

Hokage Konoha tersebut matanya berkilat biru dalam kesedihan mendalam, dia… Tersakiti tepat di depan matanya. Tidak ada ampunan apalagi maaf untukmu, Orochimaru! Tekad Naruto dalam hati. "Kau hidup lagi?"

"Tidak, aku memang masih hidup. Terlalu lemah kan kalau aku dibunuh begitu saja oleh Sasuke?!" Kata Orochimaru merasa direndahkan.

Tangan Naruto meraba kantong di lututnya, satu kunai berkilat tajam di genggamannya. Ia tidaklah bodoh, memakai Rasengan untuk Orochimaru sama dengan menyakiti Hinata. Di sinilah pertaruhan terakhir!

Tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas, memulai ancang-ancang membentuk rasengan. Angin-angin dan chakra-nya berkumpul menjadi satu, bersumber pada titik yang mengacau dalam bola angin itu.

"Fuh… Huh… Bodoh. Kalau kau mendekat, kupastikan gadis ini akan mati!" ancam Orochimaru. Lidahnya menjilat darah di tangan kiri Hinata, yang membuat sang gadis yang sudah lemah itu mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Ragu, tetap tidak menghalangi Naruto untuk menyempurnakan rasengan di tangan. Tapi khawatir menggerogotinya bagai parasit… Menahan hatinya untuk menghancurkan muka jelek Orochimaru yang sangat indah kalau dihancurkan dengan Rasengan.

Tapi, sedikit banyak, kata-kata Orochimaru membawa pengaruh besar bagi Naruto. Nyawa Hinata terancam, mungkin kalau dia yang berada di posisi Hinata, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Bagaimana ini?! Sannin penjahat macam Orochimaru bukanlah seorang pengkhianat kata yang sudah terucap darinya. Kalau semua yang tidak Naruto inginkan terjadi, dan berdampak terhadap Hinata…

Yang menyesal pertama adalah ia sendiri.

Biru itu kembali hadir mengganti merah, bertemu sekali lagi tatap dengan mata ungu keperakkan yag tergenang air di pelupuk matanya, air yang ada waktunya untuk jatuh. Tapi tidak jatuh, masih terjebak di kelopak mata yang sayu.

Dia mengangguk padanya, seolah memberi kode.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, tapi dia yang jauh lebih lemah di hadapannya kini mengangguk menguatkannya.

Mata itu seolah berkata, "lakukanlah!" tanpa peduli resiko apapun yang didapatkannya.

Saat Naruto mengambil langkah pertama dalam kecepatan ingin menghujam Orochimaru dengan jutsu legendarisnya, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Semua teman-temannya berjubel masuk dari pintu.

Belum satu masalah selesai, sudah ada masalah baru.

Siapa orang yang kini dipimpin teman-temannya?! Tak ada yang bercela dari penampilannya… Tak ada!

Semua membelalakkan mata, keterkejutan menyergap mereka jauh lebih cepat dibanding proses otak mereka.

Hinata menatap lemah dalam kaget yang meliputi. Siapa… Yang sebenarnya?! Mana, yang tulus menolongnya? Mana orang yang berjanji akan datang karena ia menunggu?

Yang mana?

#~**~#

_Ia menunggu. _

_Karena pangeran berjanji akan kembali padanya. _

_Kini sosok yang dinanti hadir di hadapannya. _

_Tanpa cela… Di saat nyawa hampir melayang. _

_Bukan bunga yang menjadi latar kesenangan akan terkabul doanya. _

_Tapi petir yang menyambar di gersangnya percikan api. _

_Bisakah semua menemukan Pangeran? _

_Bisakah mereka menemukan kejujuran yang mempimpin?_

_Bisakah setangkai bunga matahari… _

_Mencari hangat asli sinar matahatri tempatnya bergantung?_

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light bisa dengar ada omelan di sini. Haaahh…Gaje menurut Light. Nggak terlalu memuaskan, secara, yang bikin action di luar sana okeee banget! Jauh banget sama fict ini… *pundung di pojokan*

Light gak terima protes untuk mereka, sang perfeksionis yang menyadari ketidakberesan dalam fict. Itulah plot~ Hehehe~ bukan Light-nya yang keblinger. Atau bingung… Atau YGD-Ya gitu deh-menerpa Light. Ah, plot fict ini gampang ke tebak. So, gak perlu heran lagi kan, Readers?

Yah, kalaupun ada yang heran…Tebak-tebak aja sendiri. Gak bisa nemu? tunggu lanjutan chapter ini! Oke?! *ditimpuk kerupuk*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

p.s: KRISIS FICT NARUHINAAA~!


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Lahan curcol yang gaje dan gak penting-silahkan dilewati untuk yang kebelet baca fict*?*:

Cute Apple:

Yak! Berikan tepuk tangan untuk yang merasakan keganjilan di chapter kemarin! *standing applause* seabstrak-abstraknya chapter kemarin…Sungguh sangat sakti bisa merasakan keganjilannya! Selamat yah, cute apple-san! *jabat tangan*

Penjelasan keganjilannya ada di chapter ini, jadi, silahkan baca! Sebenernya, Di A/N chapter kemarin, Light udah bilang… Dan kayaknya Cute Apple yang bener-bener inget buat nanya! ^__^

Dhila-Chan*yang paling rajin buat nagih fict NH punya Light*: Happy birthday, dear. Sesuai janji, chapter ini ada untukmu dan lebih fokus ke romance. Kalau nggak keberatan, tolong review-nya yuaaaah!

Rate:

T

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Disclaimer:

Light don't own Naruto. Sekalipun ngemis ke Mbah tercinta, nggak bakal dikasih.

Warning:

Canon verse, ouf of character, a little typo and out of topic, full of lebayness, gajeness and a bad action-from Light is abal.

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Guncangan dengan amisnya darah yang menguar terombang-ambing di udara. _

_Terasa dan tercium, hingga tahtamu, bintang. _

_Kau lihat, mereka yang sayang setulus hati… _

_Pada putri dan pangeran, _

_Menangis pilu. _

_Isak tangis sedih dan sakit dari mereka yang polos terhadap kejamnya dunia… _

_Menimbulkan perih di hati, kala mendengarnya. _

_Dipacu waktu yang menagih kesenengan dalam cipratan darah … _

_Sang penyayang bintang harus bisa menemukan pendongengnya._

_Yang asli. _

_Yang senyumnya menenangkan._

_Yang tersenyum… _

_Dengan luka di hati._

#~**~#

Ketika pintu yang didobrak telah terbuka, dan memberi jalan untuk mereka semua memasuki tempat kejadian perkara, bahkan mata mereka hanya bisa terbelalak dengan kekacauan yang ada.

Ditambah dengan mulut yang ternganga dan mematungnya tubuh di tempat.

Itu semua karena rasa terkejut menabrak mereka, bahkan seseorang yang berhasil menemukan suaranya, tidak menyadari suaranya yang bergetar, seiring dengan tangannya yang terangkat dalam guncangan.

"…Me-mengapa…? Ho-hokage-sama…"

Gadis cantik berambut pink ini pasti akan terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja, saking shocknya, andaikan rekan setimnya, yang harus diakui ketampanannya, tidak menopangnya.

"Shi-shikamaru! Katakan se-sesuatu!" pekik sahabat gadis berambut pink itu panik.

"Uhh… Ino, jangan mengganggu analisisku dulu… Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir," respon Shikamaru.

"Kiba! Shino!" Chouji menghampiri Kiba dan Shino yang menggelepar-gelepar.

"A-akamaruuu!" Lee pun mengikuti jejak Chouji, hanya saja, ia menghampiri Akamaru yang tak henti-hentinya menggonggong lemah.

Orochimaru meludah, "cih. Bantuan," tapi tak lama, seringai jahat bermain di bibirnya.

Sang gadis dalam cengkraman Orochimaru menatap nanar pada semua yang ada di hadapannya, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya menegang dalam terkejut bahkan ngeri yang menyelimuti.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Tch. Siapa… Yang palsu?! Cepat, mengaku saja!"

"Pakai byakyuugan!" usul Ino cepat.

Neji yang rasanya ingin menangis menatap adik yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung sendiri, mengaktifkan byakyuugan-nya. Ditelitinya semua orang satu persatu. Oh tidak! Neji benar-benar ingin menangis, adiknya tersakiti, dan sekarang… Ia tidak bisa membedakan mana Hokage-nya.

"Jangan patah semangat, teman-teman!" seru Lee yang masih menopang Kiba. "Pasti ada satu cara…"

"Ya, tapi apaaa?!" Ino cukup frustasi dengan bau darah yang membuatnya mual, miris menjalari hatinya saat melihat sekumpulan orang hebat tergeletak bersimbah merahnya darah. Ataupun teman-temannya, yang menggelepar-gelepar.

Sunyi yang membuai menjadi hening, dipecahkan oleh suara serak lagi tercekat dari Hinata, bercampur dengan rintihan sakit yang ditahan.

"…Na-Naruto-kun…"

Mereka yang bahkan tidak menjadi Hinata, dapat memahami seberapa sedih, sakit dan bingungnya Hinata. Hanya dengan melihat, cukup membuat mereka tidak ingin mencicipi apa yang kini Hinata rasakan.

Sesosok yang yang bermata biru langit di depan Sasuke dan Sakura, menatap Hinata nanar, "…Hinata-chan… Ini aku…"

Suara itu, yang lembut seakan meminta… Benar-benar… Naruto. Naruto-nya. Yang begitu memelas menatapnya. Naruto yang berdiri di depan teman-temannya dan di hadapannya, dengan jubah Hokage dan mata sebiru langit. Naruto yang selalu bersama teman-teman tetapi tidak melupakan eksistensi Hinata.

Lantas, siapakah yang tadi datang saat Hinata nyaris kehilangan nyawa? Yang melemparkan botol minum ke kepala Orochimaru? Yang begitu dingin… Tidak seperti Naruto-nya. Tapi, matanyapun tadi berwarna biru, dan nanar memandangnya. Hanya saja, saat melihatnya tak mampu bergerak karena Orochimaru, matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Naruto bermata merah, berjubah Hokage yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang tadi hendak menghujam Orochimaru dengan jutsu kesayangannya. "Hinata… Percayalah padaku…"

Mana… Naruto yang asli?

Mana Rokudaime Hokage periang dan kuat yang memimpin mereka dalam misi ini?

Pasti ada yang asli.

"Naruto ada dua… Ya? Menarik…" Shikamaru tersenyum sinis, sebulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

"Hanya satu Naruto yang asli! Yaitu akuuu! Dan dia palsu!" sahut Naruto yang bermata biru. Tangannya tertuding menunjuk Naruto bermata merah.

"Kami-sama… Kau sudah palsu berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu!" seru Naruto yang bermata merah.

Orochimaru tertawa sinis, "Hokage sendiri saja tidak tahu yang mana. Sungguh payah kalian ini… Serang saja. Jangan banyak pikir."

Neji mematah-matahkan buku-buku jari tangannya, ia memulai kuda-kuda, siap mencari Naruto yang asli dengan serangannya yang mematikan. Tapi Shikamaru menahannya.

"Jangan, Neji. Aku yakin, Naruto yang asli pasti bisa membaca gerakanmu dan menahanmu, hanya saja, kita tidak tahu, seberapa kuat Naruto palsu. Jika Kau menyerang yang palsu, ia pasti akan melukaimu. Maka, jangan gegabah, dan kurasa… Ia adalah rekan setim Orochimaru. Mendengar dari perkataan Orochimaru tadi…" Shikamaru memberikan lirikan tajam pada Orochimaru.

Kedua sosok Naruto itu saling berdiri berhadapan. Yang bermata biru di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Sementara Naruto yang di hadapan Hinata, melipat kedua tangannya.

Keduanya sama-sama saling berpandangan, tajam, menusuk. Seakan ingin membunuh hanya dengan lewat tatapan mata.

"Aku tahu!" seru Chouji.

Semua menoleh padanya, pengecualian untuk kedua Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan Orochimaru.

"Kalau Naruto palsu memang rekan kerja Ular ini, dia pasti tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seputar Naruto yang asli! Kita tanyakan saja mengenai Naruto!" cetus Chouji.

Sedikit lengkungan naik ke atas, bibir menyunggingkan seutas senyum. Berbeda-beda, ada senyum sinis, kemenangan, berseri-seri, senang dan lemah.

"Aku rasa… Dimulai dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dulu," kata Neji mengusulkan.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, tekad kuat terpancar dari matanya. "Kapan Naruto lahir?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia mempunyai firasat dari kelicikan lawan mereka, yang meniru Naruto… Semua ini tidak akan seringan yang mereka pikirkan. "Terlalu mudah."

"Sepuluh Oktober!" jawab bersamaan kedua figure yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa yang Naruto sukai?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menepuk keningnya.

"Ramen!"

"Apa cita-cita Naruto?!" Sakura masih belum puas bertanya.

"Menjadi Hokage yang dihormati semua orang!"

Ino terpikir sesuatu, "Apa yang sering Naruto katakan saat keadaan tidak memihak padanya?!"

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAAAAL!"

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Bahkan gaya bicaranya samaaa!!!"

"Apa…" Sasuke membuka suaranya, "Yang Kutanyakan waktu itu, pada Naruto, saat aku dan Naruto ditinggal Sakura untuk latihan pengontrolan chakra?"

"Hei, Dobe…" Keduanya berpose seperti Sasuke, "Apa yang Sakura katakan padamu?"

Sakura mendengus dan melirik sinis Sasuke, "Gagal, kan."

Neji melangkah ke depan, "Waktu ujian Chuunin, Naruto pernah berjanji untuk melawanku. Apa yang menyebabkan ia dendam padaku, waktu itu?"

"Kau menyakiti Hinata-chan!" tandas kedua Naruto cepat dan galak.

Hinata bernapas putus-putus, terkadang panjang, kadang pula pendek. Matanya mulai berat, kepalanya pening, tubuhnya kejang dililit Orochimaru seperti ini terus-terusan, membuatnya lemah. Padahal, ia juga ingin menemukan Naruto… Yang asli.

Karena kalau hanya merintih sakit seperti ini, ia tetaplah Hinata yang dulu. Yang tidak berguna. Dan ia tidak menyukai itu… Boleh dunia berkata ia lemah, tapi di hati ini, ada tekad kuat untuk terus berjuang.

Sebuah harapan, agar semua bahagia.

Biarpun dunia menjadi tidak adil kepadanya, karena kebahagiaan semua merupakan pengorbanannya.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang, "Apa yang sering Naruto tanyakan saat aku meliha awan?"

"Apa sih yang menarik dari awan?!"

"Ah!" Chouji yang berada di antara dua Naruto itu, menopang Kiba. "Tempat makan yang paling kusukai?"

"Yakiniku!"

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya, "Waktu kau melawan Gaara, kuchiyose apa yang kau panggil?"

"Gamabunta!"

"Naruto mendapatkan tantangan dariku, apa yang ia katakan?!" seru Lee menantang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari semangat masa mudamu, Lee!"

Sakura berjalan mengitari Naruto bermata biru di hadapannya bersama Sasuke, dan keduanya berhadapan dengan Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Akamaru dan beberapa Jounin, keduanya berseberangan. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di antara kedua Naruto.

"Buku apa yang ditulis Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Icha-Icha Paradise!" jawab keduanya kompak.

Tak lama berselang, "Dan Icha-Icha tactics…" Sosok Naruto yang bermata biru tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Naruto yang bermata merah menepuk keningnya, "Oh iya! Icha-Icha Tactics juga!"

"Di-dia yang asliiii!" nyaris semua menunjuk Naruto bermata biru.

"Tentu saja~" kata Naruto ingin menangis rasanya saat teman-temannya tidak bisa mengenalinya. "Oke, satu kosong!" dia menunjuk Naruto bermata merah yang mundur selangkah dengan muka memucat.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" kata Sakura belum menyerah. Secercah harapan timbul saat melirik Sasuke tadi. "Siapa yang memberikan Naruto kalung dan mengecup keningnya?!"

"Tsunade Baa-chan!" seperti ada suatu niatan yang teramat dalam untuk menang saat menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Naruto palsu hebat juga," ucap Sasuke. "Tak kusangka ia mengetahui banyak tentang Naruto…"

"Apa yang biasa kukatakan detik-detik sebelum memukul Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"SHANNNNAARROOOOO!" teriak lantang kedua Naruto itu jengah sekaligus takut.

Seringai menghias wajah Sasuke, "Saat aku dan Naruto berhasil menarik masker Kakashi-Sensei…?"

"Kakashi-Sensei memakai masker lagi di dalamnya! Berlapis-lapis!" jawab kedua Naruto itu.

Sai yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini maju dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dalam dada. "Rasa ramen kesukaan Naruto?"

"Miso Ramen!"

"Julukan Naruto untukku?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Si Senyum Palsu!" sinis kedua Naruto.

Sakura teringat dua hari yang lalu, "Apa judul cerita yang kau dongengkan untuk anak-anak akademi dua hari yang lalu?"

"Tentang Bintang," terlihat ada kilatan seperti dialiri listrik dari Naruto yang bermata biru dan merah. Ketajaman yang menyiratkan kekuatan.

Sai menggeleng, Ino mendesah kesal, Neji mendengus, Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa. Lee dan Chouji berpandangan bingung.

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan.

"Tak mungkin kan, keduanya Baka-Naruto?" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hanya satu… Tapi siapa? Aku heran, ada saja orang yang mau meniru Baka-Dobe."

"Bagi mereka yang ingin kemenangan mutlak, apapun pasti dilakukan, semua cara pasti akan dikeluarkan. Hati-hati saja. Hinata tidak akan lama lagi bertahan, kita harus cepat menemukan Naruto yang asli, Sasuke!" bisik Sakura khawatir.

"Huh. Hei, Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Perhatian semua teralih, dari memandang Sasuke, ke arah Hinata yang tidak jua bersuara. Merasa semua perhatian terpusat padanya, Orochimaru mengeratkan belitannya di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

"Ukhh…" Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, susah rasanya untuk merespon panggilan Sasuke saat rasa sakitnya bertambah. Seakan tidak cukup mematahkan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya, seakan ingin menghancurkannya menjadi sepertihan terkecil sehalus debu.

"Hinata… Kau pasti bisa membedakan Naruto!" seru Sakura di sebelah Sasuke.

Hinata yang bernapas lemah, dengan pandangan mata mengabur melihat semua yang ada di situ satu persatu. Tak lama, ia bersuara terbata-bata.

"Aa… Ukh… Se-sebelum N-naru…-to-ukh! -Kun p-pergi tadi, Ka-kau berpe-pesan apa pa-padaku?"

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan, jangan melakukan segala sesuatu yang nekat, jaga kondisimu, dan… Tunggu aku," jawab Naruto lembut. Baik yang asli, maupun yang palsu. Yang bermata merah, maupun yang bermata biru.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya dalam keterkejutan, "Naruto romantis juga…"

"Sempat-sempatnya kau berpikir romantis, Ino…" Kata Sai heran.

"Lady Hyuuga, jangan banyak bicara," Orochimaru membelai rambut indigo Hinata dengan kasar. "Nanti kau tambah parah dan terasa sangat menyakitkan…"

"Bertambah parahpun, itu semua karenamu, Orochimaru," ucap Sakura galak.

Semua mengernyit jijik, kedua mata berpupil putih itu seakan dialiri api yang tersulut dari kemarahan, umpan peledaknya adalah rasa tidak terima karena orang yang disayangi disakiti tepat di depan matanya sendiri. "SINGKIRKAN TANGAN MENJIJIKKANMU DARI HINATA! LEPASKAN HINATAAA!"

Neji ingin menyerbu Orochimaru sekarang juga, menjambak rambutnya—kalau perlu hingga ia botak tanpa sehelai rambut pun, mencakar wajahnya, mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, membakarnya, mencincang-cincangnya hingga menjadi serpihan terkecil, apapun… Asalkan bisa balas menyakiti Orochimaru, yang sudah menyakiti adiknya…

Andai kata Shikamaru dan Sai tidak menahannya.

"Tenang, Neji… Kita pasti membalasnya," kata Sai mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau mudah berkata seperti itu! Bagaimana dengan Hinata?! Dilihat dari sinipun, ia terluka parah! Aku hanya ingin menolongnya!" Neji masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Jangan ceroboh Neji, sekalipun kau mempunyai kecepatan cahaya, Orochimaru yang memegang kuasa, dengan sekali sentakan, ia bisa melukai Hinata lebih dalam. Kami semua percaya, Hinata kuat dan pasti bertahan, ia tidak akan mati… Tetapi, kami juga tidak ingin Hinata terluka jauh lebih parah dari ini… Kau pun begitu, kan?" ujar Shikamaru.

Perlahan Neji tidak lagi memberontak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Gomenasai… Hinata…"

Hinata membuka sebelah matanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat menahan sakit, seperti apapun sakit yang ia terima, disempatkannya untuk tersenyum lemah. "A-aku t-tidak apa-apa… Neji Nii-san… ukh-uhuk!" darah menyembur dari bibir Hinata, warna merah pekat meleleh membasahi dagu yang berkilat karena keringat.

Sakura dan Ino terpekik ngeri, dipeluknya orang terdekat. Sudah pasti yang kena jatah Sasuke dan Sai. Kedua pemuda itu tidak memasang ekspresi berarti.

"Kau ini kan Medic Nin, masak dengan darah saja takut?!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

Inilah sosok Hinata yang membuat Naruto yang asli, merasakan miris menyergap hatinya, ditatapnya Hinata nanar, selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu menenangkan orang lain, membahagiakan orang lain, tidak peduli kalau dirinya terluka.

Tidak banyak yang menyadari itu. Mereka hanya menganggap Hinata lemah. Lemah. Lembek. Lambat. Tertinggal jauh. Tidak pantas. Tidak mampu. Apapun, diibaratkan yang bergerak seperti mesin diesel.

Paras jelita nan manis dan tutur kata lembutnyapun, sering tak dihiraukan, bahkan sering dicela.

Itulah yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Hinata, ya… Karena Hinata dapat menerima apapun. Silahkan dikatakan polos. Setidaknya, ia melihat seseorang dari dalam dengan mata hatinya. Tidak dari luar… Ia hanya menutup diri dari dunia luar, karena ia tidak mau ada yang mengetahui sosok asli dirinya.

Ah, iya. Pemalu. Itu hanya karena kurangnya rasa percaya diri. Membuatnya sering merasa rendah diri di samping rendah hati. Lebih baik bukan dari pada kelewat percaya diri alias sombong? Rasanya, lebih baik pula pemalu, kan? Daripada tidak tahu malu?

'_Entah siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan hatinya…' _Batin Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"A-apa tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Hinata yang merasakan dirinya mulai melemah, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Disembuhkannya dirinya sendiri, seadanya. Hanya untuk memberikan kekuatan pada kelima panca indera.

"La-lagu apa… Yang Na-Naruto Namikaze-"

"Nani kore?! NAMIKAZE?!" serentak, semua yang tidak tahu berseru lantang. Sebuah fakta yang menampar wajah mereka.

Hinata mengangguk, "Namikaze… Sssshhh…" Hinata menyembunyikan kilau ungu keperakkan indah irisnya, di dalam kelopak mata.

"La-lanjutkan, Hinata!" seru Ino, soal marga, itu bisa ditanyakan nanti, kalau mereka selamat. Tapi kekuatan Hinata, di ambang batas.

"La-lagu apa… Y-yang-ukh!" Hinata menarik napas panjang. "Na-Naruto-kun ajarkan… Waktu ki-kita bertemu, ke-kedua kalinya…?"

Bahkan Orochimaru yang sudah seperti mayat, memucat mukanya.

Sasuke memecahkan keheningan dengan tawa sinis kemenangan. "Ayo, Dobe. Cepat nyanyi…"

Sisanya, hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Apa… Hinata tidak salah?

Naruto palsu memucat. Tentu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang itu. Ia hanya tahu kenangan Naruto yang asli dan Hinata, saat ini. Bukan dahulu.

'_**Bintang… Semoga Naruto-kun masih ingat…'**_ Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap khawatir ke tempat di mana dua sosok Naruto berdiri berhadapan.

Naruto yang asli menghela napas, lalu tertawa serupa Sasuke. Lidahnya menjulur sekilas ke tiruannya yang memucat.

"Sasuke, suaraku kan cempreng, kalau nyanyi, nanti kaca jadi pecah…" Kata Naruto yang Sasuke rasa, palsu. Dan semua mulai mengerti, bahwa itu hanyalah alasan agar identitasnya sebagai Naruto palsu tidak terbongkar.

Shikamaru melangkah tiga kali ke depan. "Naruto itu sangat percaya diri… Apapun yang terjadi."

"Atau… Kau tidak tahu lagunya?" Sai berada di sisi Shikamaru, senyum licik dan sinis bermain di wajah tampannya.

"…Dan kalau Naruto dipanggil Dobe, tak pernah ia membalas memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya…" Sakura menambahkan. Dipatah-patahkannya buku-buku jari tangannya.

"Yoww! Narutoooo~ cepat nyanyiii!" seru Ino gemas.

"…_A-da suatu hutan, y-yang su-sunyi…Senyap…"_ Suara Hinata yang lemah memecah keheningan. Terbata-bata diselingi rintihan kesakitan yang tertelan kembali dalam.

Naruto yang asli tersenyum lebar, _"…Sebuah bintang menyala terang,"_ rasanya tidak fals. Tulus nyanyiannya, membuat suaranya terdengar merdu. _"Bertanya-tanya, akan arti cinta… Angin berhembuspun, di malam…"_

Hinata yang diselimuti sakit dan lemah, dihias dengan merahnya darah, mengangkat tangannya, telunjuknya menunjuk seseorang, bersamaan dengan telunjuk Naruto menudingnya, sang pemalsu dan peniru Naruto, rekan kerja Orochimaru.

Semua mengepung Orochimaru yang masih mendekap Hinata, dan si Naruto palsu.

Dua buah suara yang melantun tajam, terdengar menusuk saat angin membelai semua tanda genderang perang. Ketika telunjuk itu mengarah pada kepalsuan yang nyata, mereka yang membuktikan kebenaran membuat bintang tersenyum.

Karena setangkai bunga matahari yang berdiri tegar di kemandirian, menemukan hangat sinar mataharinya.

"Kau… PALSU!"

#~**~#

_Semua tak dapat mengenalinya, membedakannya._

_Semua yang disayanginya sepenuh hati._

_Tetapi seorang gadis rapuh, menemukan jati dirinya. _

_Karena kenangan dengan dirinya, saat warna merah muda lembut._

_Menyapu hijaunya desa tercinta. _

_Dengan lantunan nada sederhana. _

_Rangkaian kata pengungkap rasa. _

_Darinya dulu yang menampilkan senyum ceria. _

_Kenangan yang untuknya berdebu. _

_Tidak pernah ia kenang. _

_Nyatanya, hatinya menyimpan keping ingatan itu di dasar hati. _

_Sebuah hal biasa… _

_Hanya alunan lagu sederhana Tentang Bintang… _

…_Dari masa lalu._

#~**~#

To be continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sedikit penjelasan:

*sighed* mengecewakan ya,nggak ada action di chapter ini. Mwahaha~ habis, ada yang protes soal kejam, yaaahh…Mengingat motif ke depan, kalau kelewat kejam, bakal dibunuh para Pahlawan Kesiangan itu…Btw, lagunya itu ngarang, keinget film Ashita no Nadja. Nanti ada lanjutannya…Di chapter terakhir! *gampared*

Thank you very much to all Reviewers! ^__^b Eheeee~ Light gak bakal marah kok dengan segala sesuatu yang memang sudah harusnya ada dan Light terima. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan Light dukungan, serta kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Nggak kelupaaan juga untuk semua Readers*banyakan hits dibanding review*tersayang, yang baca fict Light walaupun nggak review! ;D

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Ada yang masih inget fict ini nggak? XD

Well, udah nyaris setengah tahunkah fict ini nggak update? Hontou ni gomenasai, ore no Readers. Nggak ada maksud disengaja. ^^v

Light harap, fict-fict NH Light bisa kelar sebelum Light mulai ujian…

So, Light will survive!

Disclaimer:

Light don't own Naruto. Sekalipun ngemis ke Mbah Masashi Kishimoto tercinta, nggak bakal dikasih. *PLAAAK*

Warning:

Alteranate Reality, ouf of character, a little typo and out of topic, full of lebayness, gajeness and a bad action-from Light is abal.

.

Entah kenapa, Light mandek di chapter ini bikin poetry! *gak konsis* Doa'in aja poetry-nya gak gaje. Hiks!

AAARRRGGHHH! Terjadi pergeseran gaya menulis! Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini… (_._)v hontou ni gomenasai!

.

Special chapter without poetry.

**Bold: suara (gaje) milik timer.**

Have a nice read! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

#~**~#

.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Dia, yang palsu.

Alih-alih ia bergetar karena takut, sang pemalsu justru mengikih, ketika kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk kini mendongak, semua dapat melihat binar kejahatan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Yah… Ketahuan deh," katanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Kau tahu? Semua ini tidak lucu…" Desis Lee.

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. "Kau… Sengaja mengulur waktu kami. Apa yang sebenarnya Kau inginkan?"

"Apa saja boleh~ tapi, semua ini permintaan Orochimaru-sama…" Jawab Naruto palsu tersebut.

JDUAAAAAAK!

BRUAAAAK!

GEDUBRAAAAAK!

Semua dikagetkan dengan aksi Naruto yang asli, yang dekat dengan Hinata, kaki kanannya terangkat dan melayang menendang wajah menjijikkan Orochimaru keras-keras. Orochimaru mendesis layaknya ular, orang tua berambut hitam panjang itu menutupi wajahnya yang baru saja ditendang Naruto. Ia jatuh terpelanting menabrak meja kerja Kazekage, hingga meja itu hancur karenanya.

Hinata pun terlepas dari jeratan Orochimaru.

Ingin balas dendam, Hinata dan Naruto—tanpa berdiskusi sebelumnya—masing-masing menghampirinya, lalu mencengkeram lengan Orochimaru dan keduanya berputar ke belakang—seolah melakukan sikap kayang. Keduanya sama-sama melempar Orochimaru ke belakang.

Mereka berdua membanting Orochimaru, hingga lantai di ruangan Kazekage pecah dengan suara mengerikan, dan akhirnya menjorok ke dalam. Orochimaru jatuh berdebam di lantai. Terdengar bunyi mengerikan dan Orochimaru meraung penuh rasa sakit. Terdengar bunyi tulang patah. Tulang-tulang di punggungnya.

KREEEEEEK!

Siluet Naruto palsu bermata biru itu, tersenyum mengerikan.

Isak tangis kecil Sakura dan Ino terhenti, tentu seisi ruangan terkejut dengan refleks yang dilakukan Naruto asli dan Hinata. Hingga seluruh perhatian terhujam pada mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri, mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Waw…" Senyum lebar muncul dari Lee, menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang berbaris rapih berkilaunya. "Gerakan yang bagus, Naruto! Hinata!"

Naruto ikut memberikan cengiran lebarnya. "Yang tadi itu keren sekali! Ya kan, Hinata?" Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk, dan menghapus sisa darah di sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengering, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" Gumamnya lirih.

Entah karena factor Hinata terlalu dekat dengannya, atau ia terlalu terbiasa dengan suara lirih Hinata, Naruto mampu mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang gadis.

"_Daijobou ka_, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, gagal menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"_Daijobou da yo_, Naruto-kun…" Jawab Hinata lemah. Hatinya sedang kobat-kabit karena menyadari Naruto tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan'.

Sayang sekali, ucapannya tak selaras dengan kondisi tubuhnya, tubuh mungil terbalut jaket tebal itu melunglai, menunggu menghantam lantai, andai Naruto tidak menahannya. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?"

Akhirnya… Ada yang melindunginya, mengkhawatirinya, mencemasinya tanpa mengasihaninya. Naruto memapah Hinata dengan kelewat protektif, menimbulkan siulan dan tatapan menggoda. Melupakan seorang penjahat lagi yang masih berdiri angkuh di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mencoba tidak memperpanjang 'masalah' baru, Hinata yang ditopang Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tadi bersikap manis padanya. Membuat pandangan Naruto pun ikut teralih pada orang yang sedang ditatap Hinata.

"Cih, berani-beraninya Kau meniru rupaku… Apa aku sebegitu kerennya sampai Kau meniru rupaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar kalimat sang Hokage, menimbulkan sedikit kekehan geli dari tim rookie 12 yang ada di sana. Namun Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Ya, ya… Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke wujud asalku," tiruan Naruto itu mengangguk-angguk, tak lama kedua tangannya sibuk dengan beberapa macam gerakan dan…

POOFFSSSHHH!

"Sudah kuduga, pasti Kabuto…" Ucap Sasuke sinis ketika melihat tiruan Naruto sosok aslinya adalah Kabuto.

"Kau sinis sekali padaku, Sasuke-kun…" Respon Kabuto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kapan aku pernah bermanis-manis padamu? Bahkan dalam mimpi saja itu tak akan terjadi."

"Terserah Kau saja, Sasuke-kun," jawab Kabuto dengan senyum lebar yang licik.

"Apa maumu berubah memenjadiku, Kabuto?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-kun," Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mendekati Hinata dengan sosokku, Kabuto?"

Seisi ruangan berani bersumpah, suara Naruto terdengar tajam menusuk saat menanyakan tentang Hinata. Entah apa yang merasukinya…

Masih dengan senyum liciknya, Kabuto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Jujur, aku ingin mendekati Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan cantik, manis, tipe gadis kesukaanku… Salahkah kalau aku sebagai lelaki menyukai gadis sepertinya? Dan kurasa, Hinata-chan paling dekat denganmu, Naruto-kun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meniru sosokmu saja…" Kabuto memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Neji meludah. "Tak sudi aku punya adik ipar sepertimu."

Kabuto terkekeh sinis. "Aku hanya ingin Hinata-chan. Dan tak punya urusan denganmu, Hyuuga-sama…"

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Ia sendiri tidak ingin bersama dengan seseorang yang cukup gila dan berada di pihak yang salah seperti Kabuto.

Terlambat, Lee gagal menahan Neji yang dibakar amarah. Neji melesat dengan tangan terkepal mendekati Kabuto, begitu pula Naruto. Kedua laki-laki yang tak lebih tua dari Kabuto itu menghantamkan tinju mereka pada wajah Kabuto, hingga kacamata yang dikenakannya pecah.

Kabuto sama sekali tidak melawan, ia membiarkan Naruto dan Neji menghajarnya dengan taijutsu hingga babak belur, bahkan Lee pun ikut turun tangan meramaikan, pemuda berbaju serba hijau itu tak henti menendang perut Kabuto.

Yang lain bersorak mendukung trio Naruto-Lee-Neji untuk menghajar Kabuto hingga K.O. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang cukup membahayakan dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah cukup, Neji, Lee, Dobe," ucap Sasuke datar. "Kabuto sudah babak belur dan kurasa tulangnya banyak yang patah. Kalian mengerikan juga…"

Naruto, Neji dan Lee menyingkir dari Kabuto yang terlentang bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya langsung lebam saking kuatnya pukulan ketiga orang tadi. Namun sebuah jeritan membuat semua seketika menoleh dan menemukan rasa kengerian mencengkeram hati masing-masing.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"HINATAAA!"

"Terima kasih, Kabuto. Kau sampai babak belur begitu…" Ucap si pemilik lidah menjijikkan.

Kabuto mengernyit sakit, namun senyum licik kembali bermain di bibir pucatnya. "T-tak msalah, O-Orochimaru-sama… A-aku bisa menyembuh-k-kan diri! Wa-uhuuukk-laupun aku le-biih i-ngin me-membunuh-uhuuk-mu…" Ucapnya tersengal.

Orochimaru berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang memucat, dengan sebelah lengan melingkar di leher Hinata. Tawa licik mengalun bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang seolah berkibar. Hinata meringis, napasnya sesak karena lehernya dicekik, kedua tangannya menghujamkan kuku lancipnya pada lengan Orochimaru, supaya sedikit terbuka rongga jalan udara untuknya. Namun Orochimaru justru mengetatkan lengannya. Sebelah lengan kiri Orochimaru bergerak membuka rompi aneh yang dikenakannya, lalu tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hinata, manusia yang kelihatan seperti ular itu memakaikan rompi itu pada Hinata.

"Ro-rompinya… Penuh bom!" kata Tenten panik.

"Ya, ini rompi penemuan barus—ssshhh…" Kata Orochimaru yang terdengar seperti desisan ular. "Bom ini memakai _timer_, dan daya ledaknya setara saat Deidara ingin membunuh Sasuke," Orochimaru melirik wajah Sasuke dan orang-orang seruangan yang memucat.

"Le-lepas-k-kan a-akuuuu!" Hinata menjerit, kaki kanannya terangkat menginjak kencang-kencang kaki Orochimaru.

Tapi Orochimaru bergeming, tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terjulur panjang, dan mengambil kunai yang paling dekat dengannya. Lidah kembali pada rongga mulutnya, kunai kini digenggam Orochimaru, yang diletakkannya pada nadi di leher Hinata.

Tim rookie 12 bersiap menyerang Orochimaru, baru saja mengambil satu langkah dari seribu langkah untuk menyerbu Orochimaru, orang licik itu mendesis jahat.

"Jangan berani-berani mendekati kami!" ancam Orochimaru, "Atau kalian akan mendapati nyawa Nona Cantik ini tak lagi bernyawa!"

Perkataan Orochimaru sukses membuat semua tak bergerak. Orochimaru menyeret Hinata yang berontak liar menuju ke jendela, ia lompati jendela itu. Dipukulnya tengkuk Hinata, membuang sang gadis pingsan. "Sayonaraaaaa~ Minna-san! _Timer_ lima menit kuaktifkan dari sekarang!"

Layaknya orang disambar petir, mereka semua (kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru) lari dan berjubel di jendela. Menemukan Orochimaru melompati atap demi atap, dan tawa jahatnya membahana di Sunagakure yang terasa sunyi.

"AAAARRRGGHHH! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA! HINATA DALAM BAHAYA DAN AKU HARUS MENOLONGNYA!" bentak Naruto marah pada teman-temannya. Ketika semua menepi, Naruto tak membuang waktu untuk segera lompat keluar dari jendela, dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin mengejar orang jahat maniak ular yang menculik Hinata-nya.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto meninggalkan mereka, mereka masih saja terdiam kaget, hingga akhirnya Ino memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Na-naruto kenapa sih? K-kok dia jadi mendadak marah sa-sama kita semua?" tanya Ino bergetar.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Karena Hinata. Sudahlah, daripada kalian semua bengong buang waktu, lebih baik kita kejar Orochimaru-sialan itu dan Naruto."

Pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha pun melompati jendela, disusul teman-temannya yang tetap membisu.

.

#~**~#

.

Empat menit lagi…

Ia tidak tahu Orochimaru membawa Hinata kemana, yang jelas tempat ini terlalu indah untuk sekumpulan makhluk layaknya zombie yang menghadangnya. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja jika ia meladeni ratusan zombie-zombie ini.

"Taju kagebunshin no jutsuuu!" rapal Naruto cepat, dalam sekejap, tempat yang indah ini dipenuhi zombie dan seratus klon bayangannya.

Tanpa diperintah, klon bayangannya segera menerjang para zombie, dan Naruto melompati mereka semua, ia menaiki sebuah pohon dan mata birunya bergerak liar menelusuri pemandangan yang terhampar di matanya. Pepohonan hijau yang teduh, zombie yang melawan klon bayangannya, dan—ah!

"Aku tahu tempat ini!" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Mau apa Orochi-Brengsek itu membawa Hinata ke Oase—"

"Na-Naru—uhuuuk—to-kun!"

Jeritannya menggema dari jarak jauh itu seketika membuatnya menoleh, suara lengkingan itu memang tak akrab dengan telinganya, namun ia lebih dari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hinataaaa! Kau di mana?" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Ia segera melompati satu demi satu pohon, sebelum akhirnya ia terpikir satu tempat.

Tapi Naruto kembali dihadang makhluk-makhluk buruk rupa milik Orochimaru, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerem langkahnya. Naruto tak habis pikir dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa klon bayangannya dimusnahkan semudah itu?

Tiga menit lagi…

BZZZZZTT! BZZZT! CHIP! CHIP!

"Shannaroooo!"

Naruto terbengong dibuatnya, beberapa zombie hangus dan hancur berantakan. Lalu terdengar suara-suara aneh dan riuh rendah heboh dentangan senjata dan adu jutsu. Beberapa orang sekaligus datang menyela di antaranya dan para zombie. Yang jelas mereka ada di pihaknya, karena mereka menyerang para zombie.

"AKAMARUUU! SERAAANNNGG!"

"Kau tak akan bisa menghisap jiwa masa mudaku, Makhluk Jeleeek!"

"Hahhh… Semua ini sungguh merepotkan…"

"Ka-kalian semua…" Naruto sampai bingung mau berkata apa. Teman-temannya melindunginya, dengan penuh semangat mereka berperang melawan zombie-zombie itu.

"Cepat pergi, Narutooo!" seru Sakura tanpa menoleh, dilayangkannya tinju mautnya pada wajah zombie yang menjijikkan. Setelah mengangkat dan memandang tangannya yang penuh lindir bau menjijikkan, Sakura mengernyit jijik. "Yucks~"

"Pergi dengan Neji, Naruto," kata Sasuke seraya menghunuskan katananya pada salah satu zombie yang menyerangnya dari atas.

"Cepatlah, Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan membutuhkan pertolonganmu!" kata Sai dengan senyumnya seraya menghindari cakaran salah satu zombie.

"Ayo, Naruto!" Neji mengaktifkan byakyuugan-nya. "Arah selatan!"

Terbersit di hati Naruto penyesalan yang dalam karena telah membentak teman-temannya. Untung saja teman-temannya mau membantunya. Naruto segera mengejar langkah panjang Neji dan berteriak.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMAAASU, MINNA!"

"ARIGATOU MO, NARUTOOOO! BAWA HINATA KEMBALI DENGAN SELAMAAT!"

Naruto tersenyum, tekad kuat semakin membara di hatinya. Ya, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan shinobi Konoha dan Suna, Gaara, Matsuri, teman-temannya, dan ia akan menyelamatkan Hinata… Serta memusnahkan Orochimaru.

Dua menit lagi…

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan Orochimaru, mulutnya diikat sapu tangan membuatnya tak bisa bicara, kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena sadar dari menggeliat-geliat tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas, pertarungan sebelumnya di kantor Kazekage membuatnya lemah. Ia percaya, Naruto dan teman-teman akan menolongnya. Dan karena itu, ia tidak boleh sedemikian lemah karena ini. Tapi tali yang mengikat erat tubuhnya merupakan tali yang aneh, tali yang dapat menyerap chakranya.

"Lady Hyuuga, Pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput~" kata Orochimaru manis, yang di telinga Hinata terdengar sumbang. "Tapi semua tidak akan semudah itu…"

"Itu dia Hinata, Narutoooo!"

"HINATAAAAA!"

Hinata dapat melihat Neji datang dengan Naruto… Benar, kan? Naruto pasti datang… Ya, ia memang selalu datang saat Hinata dalam keadaan genting.

"Hahahahahaha! Sudah terlambat, bocah-bocah~"

Orochimaru menendang kuat-kuat tubuh Hinata dengan kaki kanannya seperti ia menendang bola sepak, membuat gadis itu memuntahkan darah yang membasahi sapu tangan yang mebekap mulutnya. Tubuh Hinata terlempar hingga tercebur ke Oase, tapi keningnya sempat beradu dengan tanah di pinggir oase. Membuatnya semakin pusing dan pening. Rasa sakit menjalar kembali di tubuhnya, menunggu tubuh Hinata untuk mati rasa.

"KURANG AJAAARR!" Neji segera menerjang Orochimaru. Kini Orochimaru bergulat dengan Neji.

BYUUUUURRR!

"Hinataaaaa!" Naruto segera melompat terjun ke dalam air, ia berenang mendekati Hinata, ditariknya tubuh gadis itu, dipeluknya dengan protektif, dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan sapu tangan yang membekap mulut Hinata.

Darah mengalir dari kening Hinata, luka terbuka di sana. Naruto dibuat algi terkejut mendapati darah di balik sapu tangan. Dan Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia terbatuk-batuk tak terkendali. Membuat air dalam oase beriak dalam. Dan keduanya terombang-ambing di dalam air.

"Uhuuk! Uhuuukk!"

Naruto sekali lagi merasakan sakit, saat melihat Hinata menyemburkan darah dari bibirnya. Dengan lembut dibasuhnya wajah Hinata dengan air, melupakan fakta bahwa oase adalah sumber air jernih, yang kini ternodai darah Hinata.

"P-perg-g-giiih, Na-uuhuuk-ruto-kun!" jemari lentik Hinata yang ternoda darah kini menumpu di dada Naruto, berusaha mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

"Bicara apa Kau, Hinata? Tidak akan…" Naruto berbisik marah. Diambilnya sebilah kunai dari kantung kunainya. Naruto memejamkan mata. Dan garis berwarna kemerahan serta kuning menyelimuti sekitar matanya, ketika Naruto membuka mata, pupil matanya berubah seolah menjadi tanda minus.

Naruto dalam mode sannin, ia butuh kekuatan sanninnya untuk memutuskan tali gila yang melekati tubuh Hinata. Naruto tahu tali ini, tali penyerap chakra. Pantas saja Hinata tak berkutik dibuatnya.

Naruto mengubah posisinya, dibiarkannya Hinata bersandar pada bahu tegapnya, lengan kirinya melingkar kuat di pinggang sang gadis, sementara tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kunai memotong simpul-simpul rumit dari tali yang diikatkan pada Hinata.

Naruto mendengar suara ledakan dan makian Neji serta tawa Orochimaru yang membahana, tapi tak ada waktu untuk itu. Setelah tali-tali itu berhasil ia potong, Naruto segera menarik tali-tali itu membebaskan tubuh Hinata, dan melemparnya tak tentu arah.

Masalah belum selesai. Terdengar bunyi aneh dari rompi yang dikenakan pada Hinata.

**TEEEEEETTT! **

Satu menit lagi…

Naruto mendengar tawa yang ia benci. "Terlambaaatt! Tinggal satu menit lagi! Dan gadis itu akan meledaaaaak!" Orochimaru yang sedang bertarung dengan Neji sempat-sempatnya menertawakan Naruto dan Hinata.

"MATI SAJA KAU ORANG GILAAA!" Neji kembali menyerangnya dengan membabibuta.

Naruto memaki dalam hati, tapi difokuskannya matanya pada rompi bom itu. Rompi aneh, ia tidak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Apalagi bom-bomnya—eh tunggu! Setara dengan ledakan seni bom milik Deidara?

Bagus, Naruto yang berpikir seperti itu semakin frustasi memandangi rompi yang melekat setelah jaket Hinata.

Tiba-tiba mata berpupil minus hitam itu mendapati sesuatu bergerak, waktu… Ya, tersisa 55 detik dari sekarang untuk mempelajari bom itu, sekaligus melepaskannya dari Hinata.

Naruto ingat, Jiraiya pernah mengajarinya cara menjinakkan bom semacam ini, walau bomnya belum pernah ia lihat, pelajari dulu alur bom ini… Ikuti benang yang saling sambung-menyambung, perhatika mana yang terlebih dahulu ditarik atau diputuskan aman, tapi jika disentuh saja bisa memicu pengangktif bom dan terjadilah ledakan.

**TEEEEEEETT!**

Tiga puluh detik lagi…

Setelah memutar beberapa kali tubuh Hinata, Naruto akhirnya menemukan pengaktif bom itu, _Timer_-nya. _Timer _yang terletak di bahu kiri Hinata adalah kunci permasalahan. Naruto segera bekerja mengutak-atik _timer _itu, dengan hati-hati, memakai kunainya, Naruto mencongkel tutup _timer _itu. Dilemparnya asal, dan kembali terfokus pada kabel-kabel di tier tersebut.

Naruto mendengus kesal, dipasang segel bom pula, berarti kalau ia mencoba menarik segel bom tersebut, dan segel bom meledak, maka akan memicu pengaktif bom yang peka dengan guncangan. Dan bom meledak...

Ia tak mau membayangkannya. Pasti ada cara lain!

Sebulir air mengalir di pelipisnya tak ia hiraukan, Naruto tetap terfokus pada rompi itu. Tidak juga mendengarkan napas Hinata yang tersengal-sengal menahan sakit.

Dua puluh detik lagi…

Naruto tetap tak melepaskan Hinata, dipejamkannya matanya, dalam mata yang tertutup, ia melihat aliran chakra mengalir di rompi itu. Daya ledaknya kencang dan…

TRAAAANGGG!

TRAAAAANNNGG!

Neji menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Orochimaru. Orang ini memang… Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa bertahan dengan orang ini menjadi gurunya.

"Heeeeii! Narutooo!" teriak Orochimaru, "Kabuto menaruh racun pada bom-bom itu. Kalau bom itu meledak, pasti akan mencemari oase! Dan Kau tahu kan apa itu Oase? Sumber mata air bagi Sunagakure. Jika Oase tercemar, kemungkinan besar Sunagakure akan—"

…beracun.

"DIAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!" raung Naruto frustasi. Fakta baru menamparnya, membuatnya sempat dikuasai rasa panik. Tapi melihat Hinata yang sudah…

…_Kepayahan…_

Semua perasaan menguap. Naruto mulai berpikir dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan titik terang, ia mengerti cara—setidaknya untuk—melepaskan Hinata dari rompi bom ini.

Naruto mulai bekerja dengan kunainya, dengan hati-hati namun cepat dipotongnya benang yang tersambung dengan _timer_. Setelah kelima benang itu terpasang, Naruto melempar asal kunainya, ditariknya benang satu persatu yang menggantungkan bom, bom itu berantai. Ada lima benang panjang dengan bom berantai yang saling silang menyilang.

Dua benang berisikan kertas bom yang jenisnya tak pernah Naruto temui berhasil terbuka, kini menjuntai dan mengapung di atas air, namun masih tersambung pada _timer_.

Tapi konsentransinya buyar, manakala Neji membanting tubuh Orochimaru ke permukaan air yang menimbulkan riak dalam.

BYUUUUUUURRRR!

TEEEEEEEEETT!

"**SEPULUH DETIK LAGI… SEMBILAN…"  
**

_Timer_ itu kini bersuara, Naruto tak peduli itu suara siapa. Tapi waktu menjepitnya, ya… Waktu terus bergulir, membawa Naruto bekerja semakin cepat, dalam waktu empat detik saja Naruto berhasil berhasil membuka dua benang lagi dengan bom berantai yang bergelantungan.

"**DELAPAN… TUJUH…" **

Hinata mendorong Naruto kuat-kuat. "Ce-cepat p-pergiii, Na-naruto-kun!"

Naruto yang sedang dipusingkan dengan benang kelima tidak juga merespon Hinata, Naruto justru semakin kuat mengeratkan pelukannya.

"**ENAM… LIMA…" **

"SIAAAALLL!" Naruto menarik segera benang kelima itu, dan terlepas, rasa lega menyelimuti hatinya. Kini Naruto bersusah payah lagi dengan segala kancing, dan resleting rompi itu.

"PER-G-GIIIHH, NA-NARUTOOO!" Hinata mendorong Naruto kuat-kuat, dan dipukulinya Naruto, biarpun tubuhnya yang lemah tak memengaruhi kekuatan pelukan Naruto. Tak mampu melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Naruto sempat terkesiap dibuatnya, seorang Hinata membentaknya? Menolaknya? Marah padanya?

"NEJIIIIIIII!" terdengar derap langkah dan teriakan memanggilnya, Neji menoleh, teman-teman… Mereka sudah berhasil melumpuhkan zombie laknat ciptaan Orochimaru.

Neji segera membalikkan badan, "SEMUA TIARAAAAPP!"

Mereka menjatuhkan diri dan segera tertulungkup memandang pada Oase, di tengah air jernih, di bawah pancaran hangat sinar mentari, airnya beriak dalam, dan kedua kawan mereka… Mereka tidak menyempatkan diri untuk saling pandang, mereka tidak mengerti situasi, tapi mendengar bunyi 'Teeett' aneh, serta Naruto dan Hinata yang bertengkar di Oase, sesuatu yang buruk… Pasti terjadi.

"**EMPAT… TIGAAA…"**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI CEP-uhuuuk-PAAATT PERGIIII! KA-KAU BISA MATIIII! TINGGAL-K-KAN A-AKUUU! J-JANGAN MA-MATI K-KONYOL—"

"AKU AKAN MENYESAL JIKA HARUS MENINGGALKANMU DI SINI, HINATA HYUUGA! KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU!"

Neji terpekur melihat adik sepupu yang disayanginya layaknya adik sendiri, di ambang hidup dan mati. Neji mengerti, perasaan Hinata bagaimana terhadap Naruto. Dan Neji yakin, Hinata pasti mulai merasakan Naruto mendekatinya…. Seharusnya, sebagai seorang gadis, bangga dan senang kan jika ada seorang pemuda yang dicintainya bertaruh nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya?

Semua terkesima menatapnya, Hinata yang marah… Dan Naruto yang begitu protektif pada seorang gadis.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata? Mengapa di saat seperti ini mereka bertengkar?'_

Hinata terdiam dibuatnya, matanya yang semuLa memancarkan amarah kini terlihat sendu, sebelah tangan kirinya mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari.

"J-jangan m-memberiku harapan k-kosong…" Bisik gadis itu lemah. Embun meleleh jatuh membasahi garis wajah jelitanya.

Naruto membeku. "Tidak… A-aku y-yang takut kehilanganmu, H-hinata…" Katanya jujur.

Semua tidak dapat melihat apa yang membuat pergerakan Naruto terhenti, karena Naruto membelakangi mereka. Tidak bisa pula mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Hinata. _'Kami akan selamat… Ya! Semua akan baik-baik saja…'_

"**DUAAA…" **

**TEEEEEEEEETTT!**

"Aku mencintaimu…"

**SIIIIINNNGGG! **

"…Hinata."

…Dan cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti mereka.

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Oh ya, Light udah masukin warning OOC, kan? So, jangan heran kenapa Hinata bisa marah sama Naruto. Dan nggak tahu kenapa, pas nulis (ngetik tepatnya), rasanya nonsense. Dan alurnya keburu-buru, dan… DAN~ *setress* nggak tahu kenapa, adegan action-nya lebih keren pas di fict Menyadari Keberadaanmu. Btw, ada yang mau mampir ke fict Menyadari Keberadaanmu? Listen to Your Heart dan The Waltz nggak? *promosi pasang tampang melas**dikemplang*

Fict lain juga kayaknya bakal update lama, tapi Light usahain udah tamat sebelum… 'Neraka' dimulai! Yeaaah~ fighting!

#~**~#

Balasan Review Khusus yang Tidak Login:

**Rei Nii-kun: **Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* NIIII~~ hoho! Yang ini nggak kejam-kejam kok, Nii! Orochimaru sendiri udah ular~ tak lagi peternak ular! Ini scene NH-nya banyak kok, apalagi romancinya! Hihi! About Es Tar? Coba nanti Light cek… *berjuta abad belum dicek* ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Vio-chan:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* Kau ini kok malah marah-marah? Hee? Side Story chibi NaruHina? Dari setting canon, atau Tentang Bintang? Nanti SMS Nee aja~ Nee udah naiiik kelas dengan nilai memuaskan! Mwahahaha~ cuuuiih~ Kau ini narsis sekaleee~ *pura-pura eneg'* ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Blueberry ogah login:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* Niiih, Blue! Light kasih yang panjangan! Hehehe~ maaf yah lama update! Tapi bentar lagi fict ini tamaaat~ Hiks! Semoga ending-nya nggak mengecewakan. ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Ingrid:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk**panik ngasih tissue* a-aduuh, jangan nangis dong! T.T Memang romantis? Ah ya, genre-nya romance… Cerita ini nggak mungkin nggak ada akhir, di mana ada akhir, di situ ada awal, jika fict ini berakhir, pasti akan ada awal untuk fict lain. Jadi, Ingrid-san bisa berpindah review ke fict yang lain! Oke? *itu sih maunya Light, digaplok* Huehehehehe~ ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**The Readers:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* nggak, masih berlanjut… Entah sampe chapter berapa, mungkin 9/10. Ini story-nya baru update kok! Nggak ada ketentuan/tenggang waktunya. Huehehehe~ iya… Light punya kesibukan dan masalah sendiri. ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Reno:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* (nemuin satu Reviewer setia) Eh ya, chapter ini lebih nge-Rom-Jul kayaknya! *lirik ke atas* yupz, sudah klimaks! Hihihi~ chapter depan balik ke full of romance! ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Dhila Bietar Chan:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* ya, nggak apa-apa kok! :D thanks too! Hinata digituin Orochimaru~ itu udah plot dari otak gaje Light. Hihihi~ maaf ya update lama! Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan! ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Ingrid (lagi):** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* yaayy! Review dua kali! Maaf yah, waktu itu Light sibuk ujian dan err—ya Light ada masalah. Hontou ni gomenasai~ mind to RnR again?

**Reno**** (lagi)****:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* Waw! Review dua kali lagi! Maaf yah lama update, ini sekarang udah update. Kalau lama nunggu, mending baca fict yang lain aja! Oke? Hontou ni gomenasai! Mind to RnR again?

**Nora:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* iya, ini udah di-update! Makasih udah nungguin fict ini yah… Hontou ni gomenasai! *ngasih tissue* ^_^ mind to RnR again?

**Magrita:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* err—Light bisa terbang nih jadinya. Xixixi… Hontou ni gomenasai! Maaf udah lama update… Haduuuuhh! Fict ini update kok! Makasih banget yah udah mau nunggu fict ini update sekarang, selalu dan sampai fict ini complete/tamat. ^_^ mind to RnR again?

**NaruHina Lovers:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* amiiin! Mudah-mudahan di anime/manga juga kejadian! Yeah! ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

.

Untuk yang login, silahkan cek inbox masing-masing. Terima kasih, mind to RnR again? ^_^

Oh ya, Light juga update satu fict; Belive (Menyadari Keberadaanmu), dan publish satu fict NH baru; Listen to Your Heart. Mind to RnR? ^_^

#~**~#

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

**Light-Sapphire-Chan **


	8. Chapter 8

_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Uhuk—adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic _plotless_ yang satu ini?

Pas ngetik_ chapter _untuk fic ini, Light sempat me-_review_ ulang seluruh fic ini, dan menarik kesimpulan yang amat menggetirkan bagi Light. T_T

Sungguh _plotless_, amat _OOCness_, klise banget, memalukan sekali, dsb. Light jadi mengerti kenapa Darks dan Yupi chan nggak review lagi. #nangis gegulingan

_Dozo, Minna Sama!_

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate reality (AR), miss typo(s), out of topic (OOT), out of character (OOC).

.

O.S.T Spring Waltz: One Love

Ashita no Nadja: entah-apa-judulnya-saya-lupa XD

.

Have a nice read! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

#~**~#

Tentang Bintang

.

Chapter 8

.

By: Light of Leviathan

#~**~#

.

"Sakura! Ino! Hinata sudah sadar!"

Suara gembira seorang gadis sayup-sayup memasuki indera pendengarannya. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak seakan mencari genggaman yang pasti. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka menampilkan iris mata sewarna lavender, semula hanya cahaya-cahaya dan warna redup yang dilihatnya, bayangan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya terlihat kabur. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat untuk menormalkan penglihatannya, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, menerima tatapan-tatapan lega terarah padanya.

Ino dan Tenten membantu Hinata untuk duduk, menambahkan bantal-bantal empuk sebagai sandaran tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat, Sakura memberikan segelas air putih pada Hinata.

"Habiskan minumnya, ya, Hinata. Ada tambahan obat untukmu yang larut dalam air itu," pesan Sakura pada Hinata saat gadis yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur dan bantal serba putih itu meminum air yang diberikan padanya.

"D-di mana ini?" tanya Hinata, diberikannya gelas yang telah kosong itu pada Tenten, dan Tenten meletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidur pasien.

"Tentu saja di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan sudah dua hari lamanya. Yang lain hanya satu hari…" jawab Ino.

"Hinataaa! Akhirnya kau sadar juga…!" seru Kiba senang, Akamaru menyalak riang di samping pemuda itu.

"Hinata bisa pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini juga," kata Sakura dengan senyum terkembang. "Dia hanya butuh banyak istirahat."

"Syukurlah." Ino mendengar gumaman Shino yang berada di sebelahnya. Ino tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng-geleng seorang diri.

Mendadak Hinata ingatan-ingatan tentang misi yang diberikan Tsunade-sama menghampiri benaknya. Raut wajah Hinata seketika menjadi khawatir. Dipandanginya satu-satu teman-temannya yang melempar senyum padanya. "Ba-bagaimana dengan misinya?"

Sunyi.

Senyum mereka perlahan terganti dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ada pula yang merasa keki dan bahkan segera saja berubah pandang menjadi non-ekspresi. Mereka saling melempar pandang dan mengedikkan bahu, seolah saling menimpakan masalah pada yang lainnya asal bukan pada diri-sendiri.

"Ah, misinya berjalan dengan baik, kok! Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa garing, lalu menolehkan wajah ke belakang dengan ekspresi mengancam dan menyeramkan. "….ya, kan, Teman-teman?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Takut _diapa-apakan_ oleh Sakura.

Hinata memandang satu per satu wajah teman-temannya, ia melihat keraguan dari beberapa orang dan itu semua membuatnya bertambah khawatir. Dia terus mencoba bertanya tentang misi mereka biarpun teman-temannya selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar menyimpang.

Merasa kalau tindakan teman-temannya yang lain sia-sia, Sasuke akhirnya menghampiri Sakura dan menarik gadis itu keluar ruangan, bagai pertanda bagi yang lain untuk kabur dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata yang menyimpan kecemasan dan penasaran.

Saat Naruto mau keluar juga dari ruangan rawat Hinata, pintu keburu terbanting ditutup oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oi! Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu. "_Minna_!"

"Kau temani saja Hinata dalam kamar! Oke?" teriak Sakura dari luar kamar.

"Sekalian jelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi padanya," Sasuke menambahkan.

"_Nande_? Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang menjelaskannya?" seru Naruto sambil menekan-nekan gagang pintu. "Kan ada bagian-bagian yang tak bisa kuceritakan!"

"Heeeiii! Kalian bertiga bisa merusak pintu rumah sakit, tau!" terdengar Ino berteriak panik. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau tinggal saja di dalam menemani Hinata dan menjelaskan padanya. Ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan!"

"_Jaa matta_, Naruto!"

Naruto menendang pintu sebagai perwujudan rasa kesalnya, sambil menggerutu pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya di kursi pengunjung pasien.

Dan kemudian sunyi.

Hinata tak siap ditinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto, dan Naruto tak tahu mesti darimana memulai pembicaraan.

Tak betah dengan kesunyian yang singgah, Naruto angkat bicara, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

"Ba-baik…" jawab Hinata pelan. Rasa penasaran yang menghimpitnya mendorongnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "A-apa yang telah terjadi?"

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, merasa frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai tepatnya darimana."

"Te-terserah Naruto _kun_ saja," kata Hinata, "…apakah mi-misi ki-kita berhasil?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ya, berhasil. Kita berhasil dikerjai oleh Tsunade _Baachan_, dan Sensei _Tachi_."

"_Na-nani_?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "A-apa maksudmu, Naruto _kun_?"

"Benar, kita diusili. Diperalat menjadi objek percobaan senjata jaket bom bunuh diri terbaru. Dan objek yang diujicobakan itu kau, Hinata. Atas permintaan Tetua Klan Hyuuga—ngelesnya sih mereka bilang untuk menguji Heiress mereka." Pemuda yang merupakan wadah Bijuu ekor sembilan itu menggeram kesal.

Memahami kebingungan Hinata, Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk memulai ceritanya dari awal.

"Jadi, kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi. Lalu kembali ke Konoha secepatnya. Keesokkan harinya, setelah semua pulih kembali kecuali kau, kami dipanggil ke kantor Hokage. Di sana sudah ada Gaara, Matsuri, Temari _san_, Kankurou _san_, beberapa orang yang ternyata perompak dan babak belur, serta _Sensei Tachi_ dan Tetua klan Hyuuga—ayahmu juga termasuk."

Sunyi sejenak.

Hinata terdiam, menanti Naruto melanjutkan penuturannya. Sementara Naruto mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang mulai bergejolak mengingat peristiwa kemarin.

Detil-detil kecilnya masih ia ingat. Memang kapasitas memori otak Naruto seringkali rendah, namun untuk yang satu ini…

"Kemudian, kemarin di kantor Hokage, semua kebenaran terungkap…."

.

#~**~#

.

"Misi kalian sebenarnya membereskan perompak di desa Suna. Namun pihak desa Konoha menyamarkan tugas kalian, Jounin Elit dan ANBU Konoha butuh pelatihan ekstra. Sehingga mereka turut menyamar menjadi perompak dan melawan—tepatnya melatih—Jounin atau Chuunin yang turut dalam misi kemarin."

Hanya suara Tsunade menuturkan penjelasan yang terdengar bergema di kantor Hokage yang mendadak menjadi sempit—karena dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Sepertinya, untuk standar kehebatan Jounin dan ANBU Konoha, pelatihan kali ini agak terlalu kurang. Kurasa mereka dapat menyelesaikannya dengan mudah," sela Kazekage dari desa Suna.

Sampai di sini, tak ada lagi yang berniat menginterupsi, Tsunade—tak menanggapi komentar Kazekage alias Gaara—kembali melanjutkan. "Gudang Persenjataan Konoha menciptakan invoasi senjata terbaru, yaitu Jaket Bunuh Diri. Bentuknya serupa rompi Jounin biasa, namun sebenarnya sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar bom tak kasat mata, tidak dapat terdeteksi dari musuh dengan tipe petarung jarak dekat.

"Kami butuh seseorang untuk diujicobakan bom kreasi baru ini. Tak sengaja Tetua klan Hyuuga—mendengar percakapanku dan ANBU serta Jounin Elit, diwakili Hiashi Hyuuga menyetujui bahwa yang orang yang pantas itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dengan alasan kuat mereka ingin melatih Heiress klan Hyuuga itu. Dan yang mengujicobakan adalah Kakashi." Tsunade menarik napas sejenak.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kasus perompak di desa Suna?" tanya Sakura, menyuarai ketidakmengertian sebagian besar orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Yah, jadi… mereka menyamar menjadi perompak itu sendiri. Sesekali mereka menyerang tim ninja dari desa Konoha," jawab Tsunade, jeda sejenak yang mengganjal membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyesap sedikit teh hijau yang mengepul—masih hangat.

"Tidak mungkin," desis Kiba tak percaya. "Jounin elit atau ANBU Konoha bisa saja melukai teman sendiri!"

Mereka semakin terkejut mendapati Tsunade yang mengangguk—membenarkan perkataan Kiba. "Di sanalah letak ujiannya. Ada kalanya mereka terjepit pada situasi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk memilih antara teman atau misi."

Tim tujuh—yang terdiri atas Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, termasuk Sai—menoleh pada Yamato, namun pria yang sebenarnya anggota ANBU itu menggeleng. Lantas keempat muda-mudi itu menoleh pada pria di sebelah Yamato, Kakashi Hatake tersenyum di balik maskernya—terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit ramah. Bagaimana bisa guru mereka menerima misi seperti ini?

"Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto?" Ino maju satu langkah ke depan. "Kami lihat mereka dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke."

Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Ucapkan _'selamat'_ pada Kakashi yang sudah berakting menjadi Orochimaru dengan sangat baik, serta Guy yang menjadi Kabuto. Mendengar cerita Kurenai, aku sendiri sulit percaya mendengar kegilaan mereka berdua mendalami peran menjijikkan yang kutimpakan pada mereka."

Sasuke terang-terangan mendengus kesal, ia menggumam bagai lebah berdengung yang dapat terdengar Naruto dan Sakura yang mengapitnya, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku sudah menghabisi Orochimaru."

Di sisinya, Sakura menepuk pelan punggung tangan keturunan Uchiha itu, sebagai tanda agar dia berhenti menggerutu.

Nyaris semua orang terbelalak kaget. Benar, jika bukan Godaime Hokage yang menuturkan segala penjelasan yang menyerempet marabahaya ini, mereka takkan mungkin menaruh percaya. Hah, pasti hanya dusta belaka—mereka dapat menyangkal demikian.

Namun keseriusan Tsunade saat mengatakannya, mengurungkan niat mereka—semua ini memang fakta, hanya ketidakmengertian yang masih setia memeluk mereka.

Kedua tangan berkulit tan itu terkepal kuat, tak dihiraukannya kukunya yang menancap dalam menembus pori-pori kulit, merangsangkan rasa perih mendalam yang menjalar selebar telapak tangannya. Mata birunya berkilat memancarkan amarah, Naruto maju ke depan dengan langkah menghentak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, suara rendahnya menyeruakkan atmosfer mencekam. "Tidak sadarkah kalian—kalian nyaris mengorbankan siapa pun termasuk yang tidak terlibat?"

Tak jauh di belakang Naruto, Sakura mengangguk—menyetujui perkataan teman setimnya. "Resikonya terlalu tinggi. Bukankah itu artinya kalian mengorbankan teman sendiri?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak. Justru kami membantu kalian melumpuhkan perompak. Ninja yang kalian hadapi itu ninja dari Konoha."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Neji angkat bicara.

"Astaga—sulit dipercaya bahwa kalian mengorbankan Hinata yang tak punya salah apa-apa…" desah Tenten sedih.

"Kalian sudah melukai tunangan Kazekage Sama, dan banyak ninja dari Suna!" cetus Kankurou dengan nada menuduh.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Tsunade memberi kode pada Shizune. Asistennya itu bergegas mengambil beberapa gulungan dari dalam laci dan menggelarnya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Tentu kami tidak akan melakukannya tanpa mengantungi izin langsung dari Tetua klan Hyuuga, Hiashi _san_, serta Sesepuh Suna. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri kalau tidak percaya," tutur Tsunade, membiarkan segerombolan remaja merangsek ke depan dan berebut melihat. "Termasuk persetujuan jika ada yang terluka, pihak Konoha akan bertanggung jawab dalam pengobatannya," imbuh Godame Hokage.

"Mengapa tidak minta persetujuanku dulu?" tanya Gaara, meneliti gulungan-gulungan yang terbentang lebar dengan seksama.

"Ha?" Tsunade menoleh pada pemilik tato _"Ai"_ di kening itu dengan tatapan heran. "Katanya karena Kazekage _Sama_ sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya, jadi mereka akan memberitahukan nanti. Tapi, kata mereka pasti diizinkan."

Temari tersenyum geli mendapati tangan Gaara terkepal kuat-kuat. Di satu sisi ia memang ingin marah dan mengipas habis Konoha serta sesepuh Suna. Tapi, mendengar perkataan Tsunade yang mengatakan ulang perkataan Tetua, memang kata sepuh-sepuh menyebalkan itu sedikit ada benarnya. Ah, atau memang mereka saja yang iri dan mendengki akan kebahagiaan adiknya dengan Matsuri.

"Makanya, kau jangan asik pacaran terus dengan Matsuri," nasehat Kankurou pada Gaara. Tampang sok bijaknya sirna tatkala Gaara menghujamkan tatapan mautnya.

Sai menyikut Sakura, mengedikkan dagu pada Naruto yang tampak makin menyeramkan. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kebetulan meliriknya, dan Sasuke menggeleng kecil sementara Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Kau marah padaku, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi ramah—setengah dengan nada geli. Dihampirinya muridnya yang terlihat amat emosinal itu, lalu menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto membuang muka. Ia menepis tangan gurunya dari bahunya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak," kata Kakashi lagi, kali ini dengan nada membujuk.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, _Sensei_!" geram Naruto. "Kau mengorbankan murid-muridmu, tak ubahnya seperti _ninja sampah_."

Sakura tercekat, tidak pernah dilihatnya Naruto begitu emosi pada gurunya. Ia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sasuke menyentuh bahunya, menggeleng.

Keterkejutan melanda mereka kala mendengar Kakashi tertawa kecil seraya berkata, "Setidaknya, tindakanku itu membantumu untuk jujur pada_nya_, 'kan?"

Mengkhianati wajahnya yang merah padam, Naruto mendengus kesal lalu bersungut-sungut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _Sensei_ maksudkan."

Sasuke dan Sai bertukar pandang. Tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Jujur pada siapa?" sambar Sakura penasaran. Kini ia bergelayut manja pada Kakashi dan memasang tampang memelas—minta diberitahu.

Kakashi mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. "Jadi, begini—"

"AAAAAARRGGHH…"

Dan teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar, menjadi pertanda munculnya perang kedua di Konoha.

.

#~**~#

.

"Yah, kurasa sekarang mereka sudah jera untuk mempermainkan ninja-ninja muda seperti kita," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, raut puas kini tercermin di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Naruto _kun_?" tanya Hinata, mencoba mencari kepastian.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pokoknya mereka semua sudah kuberi ganjaran setimpal," jawabnya.

Hening menyusup di antara mereka, Hinata tenggelam dalam renungannya sendiri. Naruto menghitung ada berapa banyak keramik yang menghiasi permukaan kamar rawat Hinata—gugup yang menimbulkan kebodohan.

Senyum lemah teruntai dari Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah mau menceritakannya padaku, Naruto _kun_."

Naruto mendongak, dahinya mengernyit tanda heran. "Kau juga harus membalas klanmu, Hinata! Mereka keterlaluan. Mengorbankanmu begitu saja tanpa minta persetujuan darimu."

Gadis yang merupakan Heiress Hyuuga itu menggeleng. "Asalkan kehendaknya terpuaskan, aku turut senang. Lagipula, setelah kuingat lagi, aku tidak akan selamat dari jaket bom itu jika tidak ada Naruto _kun_."

Sekelebat memori bangkit, menyergap Hinata.

Tepat saat itu, terdengar suara kunci diputar disusul pintu membuka. Tsunade dan Shizune serta Tonton memasuki ruangannya.

"Ngapain kau di sini berdua saja dengan Hinata, Naruto? Tidak ke kantin Rumah Sakit bersama yang lain? Tidak biasanya kau melewatkan jam makan," tanya Tsunade sambil mengecek kondisi Hinata.

"Mereka yang sedang enak-enak makan di kantin itu adalah pelaku yang mengunci ruangan ini, dan menjebakku bersama Hinata," jawab Naruto sewot. "Padahal aku kelaparan!"

Yeah, usai makan di Ichiraku Ramen nanti, pasien Rumah Sakit Konoha akan bertambah banyak karena ninja-ninja muda malang itu menjadi santapan amukan Naruto. Haha, siapa suruh meninggalkannya sendiri berdua saja dengan Hinata?

Tak ambil pusing dengan Naruto yang mengomel-omel, Tsunade dan Shizune lebih memilih mengurusi Hinata. Mereka tersenyum ramah pada Hinata disertai helaan napas lega.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini, Hinata," kata Tsunade pada Hinata yang wajahnya langsung berseri-seri.

"_Do-domo arigatou_, Godaime _Sama_, Shizune _san_," ucap Hinata penuh hormat.

"Naruto, panggil Neji, Kiba dan Shino, suruh mereka antarkan Hinata pulang! Oh, tolong panggilkan tim tujuh—kalian harus menghadapku di kantor Hokage, ada misi untuk kalian!" perintah Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Ia nyengir lebar lalu berkata, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Hinata!"

Hinata—yang secara mendadak dipandang seperti itu oleh Naruto—mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu. "Su-sukses untuk mi-misinya."

Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya, disertai cengiran khasnya. "Hm, pasti."

Tsunade dan Shizune meninggalkan sepasang muda-mudi itu tanpa pamit.

Toh, Tsunade adalah Hokage yang berhak berlaku sesukanya asal tidak melanggar tata-tertib yang berlaku.

Detik menggulirkan waktu, dua pasang mata yang kontras itu saling menyelami. Tersenyum, merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"_Ittekimasu_, Hinata."

"_Itterashai_, Naruto _kun_."

Setelah melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hinata, Naruto berbalik, beranjak pergi sesudah menutup pintu kamar rawat Hinata.

Setelah hari itu terlewat, Hinata Hyuuga menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut pada Naruto Uzumaki, memastikan pernyataan sebelum dirinya pingsan karena ledakan Jaket Bunuh Diri. Detik seakan menggulirkan jam, waktu berjalan merangkak, dan tim tujuh belum juga kembali.

.

#~**~#

_To be continue_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**Cerita Sampingan**

"_Ano_… Light _san_…"

Light menoleh pada sumber suara, tepat ketika Hinata menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu. Tersenyum lebar ia dibuatnya. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto _kun_—"

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja, Hinata. Hanya sedang syuting fic di tempat lain," potong Light cepat-cepat. "Kalau dia sudah kembali nanti, kita lanjutkan syuting hingga fic ini kelar."

"_Yokatta ne_…" Hinata menghela napas lega. Sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. "_Su-sumimasen_, Light _san_… soal _script_ di akhir fic ini sangat me—"

Raut panik terlukis di wajah Light. Buru-buru diangkatnya kedua tangan sebelum Hinata memberikan spoilers lebih lanjut pada pembaca. "Tidak, kok. Tapi kau senang harus beradu akting seperti itu dengan Naruto, bukan?" Oke, ini dia keahlian penulis fic **Tentang Bintang** yang lain; jago banting setir pembicaraan.

Wajahnya merah padam. Hinata tidak lagi bersuara, tapi mematung membayangkan dia akan—

"Hihihi. Setelah _mood_ dan kondisiku membaik, kita libas habis fic ini, Hinata! _Yosh—ttebayo_~"

Sementara Light masih terkikik geli seraya mengangkat telpon masuk di ponselnya, Hinata termenung. Sumpah, jika Hinata adalah orang yang kejam, ia pasti akan menjagal Light karena telah mengungsikan Naruto untuk syuting di beberapa fic lainnya.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Naruto menantimu untuk adu akting di fic lain, ayo kita berangkat ke lokasi syuting!" Seruan Light menggaung panjang di telinganya.

Setidaknya, penulis satu itu tetap sangat menyukai NaruHina untuk bersama, sama seperti Hinata yang begitu menyenangi kebersamaannya dengan Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya di pihak Naruto.

.

Ups, maaf nge-_cut_ di bagian kayak gini. Setelah saya baca ulang dari awal fic ini, misterinya tinggal satu. Nah, dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu pembaca sampe gemes banget sama saya. Tabok saja saya. #menyerahkan pentungan#pasang tameng XD

Teriakan bergaung panjang di mana-mana, melayangkan protes pada penulis dengan nama pena LoL. Karena udah mah lama update, pendek pula. Xixixi. #digiles

.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti kehadirannya. ^_^

.

_Sweet smile_,

Light of Leviathan (LoL)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Haah… berapa tahun saya butuhkan untuk menamatkan fic ini? Berasa a never ending story, deh. Saya tidak akan mengemukakan alasan apa pun—hanya maaf sebesar-besarnya yang dapat saya ucapkan. OTL **

**Oh, jadi di sinilah akhir perjumpaan kita dalam fic ini, Kawan… *lambai-lambai pake saputangan putih* Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang setia membaca sampai di sini. :'D**

**Minal aidzin walfaidzin; mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1433 H! :D**

_**.**_

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting: Alternate Reality.**

**Warning: Cliché, typo(s), OOT, OOC, Hiperbola, etc.**

**.**

**Ashita no Nadja: Etoile (Star) by Minako Honda **

**.**

**_Have a nice read_ ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Astaga, Naruto… kau membangunkanku malam-malam untuk beli bunga? Apa kau tidak lihat tulisan _"TUTUP"_ di papan yang tergantung di pintu toko bunga Yamanaka?" gerutu seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan wajah yang digentayangi hawa kantuk.

Si pelaku yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya justru nyengir inosen. "Maaf, darurat sekali, Ino."

"Kondisi darurat itu kalau kau butuh ANBU dikerahkan atau ke Institut Gawat Darurat rumah sakit Konoha." Ino menguap lebar, mengusap-usap mata sewarna _aquamarine_-nya, merenggangkan badan seraya berjalan memasuki toko bunga yang dikelola keluarganya. "Oh, baiklah. Sekedar info, tidak ada bunga yang memiliki bahasa berarti _"gawat darurat"_, Hokage-_sama_," sindirnya.

Naruto tertawa, mengabaikan sindiran kawannya itu, ia melontarkan permintaannya. "Rangkaikan satu buket bunga…"

"Aah. Bunga apa?" tanya Ino tanpa rasa antusias berlebih.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan suara pelan. Sejurus kemudian, Ino menjerit.

"Astaga, ini memang GAWAT DARURAT!"

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Tentang Bintang**

**.**

_**The Last Chapter **_

"**One Love" **

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga melangkah dalam temaram malam. Mendaki sebuah bukit untuk mencapai suatu tempat. Ketika langkah mengantarkannya pada bangku, ia mendudukkan diri sembari menormalkan kembali sistem pernapasannya. Tidak, gadis itu tidak lelah. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ninja terlatih sepertinya kelelahan hanya dengan hal sekecil ini; letih mendaki sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu terjal?

Ia bukan lelah karena kehabisan tenaga, melainkan lesu karena yang terkasih belum juga kembali.

Sepasang mata lavender memandang sayu pada taman makam pahlawan Konoha di kejauhan. Ia datang kemari, ke bukit kecil ini, karena ingin memperingati hari kepergian sang ibunda.

"_Kaasan_, apa kabar?" tanyanya, dialihkannya pandangan pada langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang.

Sehela napas dihembuskannya. Seutas senyum terkembang. Angin berdesau galau, menarikan rambut indigonya. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

Sebelah tangan kanannya terangkat, menyelipkan helaian anak rambut di belakang telinga. Bola mata yang menyiratkan sendu itu terfokus pada sebuah bintang, salah satu bintang yang sangat terang malam ini.

"Kabarku tidak begitu baik, _Kaasan._ Naruto-_kun _belum pulang juga selama seminggu. Dan tak ada yang tak menjawab ambigu ketika aku bertanya dia pergi misi kemana.

"Ah, _gomenasai, Kaasan_. Di hari seperti ini, aku justru menceritakan tentang dia. Tidak, malam ini aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang, karena ini hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku ingin merayakannya."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Tawa canggung yang terdengar sumbang. "_Gomenasai_, aku juga lupa membawa hadiah untukmu, _Kaasan_."

Pohon sakura malam itu bersemi dengan indah, berdiri kokoh menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Harumnya menyerbakkan musim semi tengah meraja. Mengharumkan kedamaian. Menyerpihkan secercah ketenangan.

Ia terdiam agak lama. Kini memandang pada taman makam pahlawan Konoha yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan di malam hari.

Bicara tentang makam, gadis tersebut teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu, ada seseorang yang ingin mengajaknya untuk ziarah ke makam. Mereka sudah merangkai bunga, menjalin banyak cerita, mengalami banyak peristiwa, memiliki banyak kenangan, tapi tak mendapatkan kepastian.

Tentu, seorang gadis sepertinya mengharapkan kepastian akan perasaan. Bukan salahnya jika makhluk bergender perempuan sudah kodratnya begitu rentan dan sensitif mengenai masalah hati.

Setitik sinar muncul di ujung jangkauan pandangnya. Hinata mendongak, matanya berbinar, didekapnya kedua tangannya. "Bintang jatuh…" Mata lavendernya terkatup seiring dengan doa terlantun.

"Aku harap _Kaasan_ tidak marah karena aku lupa membawa bunga. Aku harap _Kaasan_ juga tidak marah karena di hari ulangtahunmu, aku justru membicarakan orang lain. Aku harap _Kaasan_ tidak marah kalau aku justru berdoa supaya Naruto-_kun_ cepat pulang…"

Sunyi.

Kelopak matanya membuka. Namun bukan remang kegelapan yang memenuhi indera penglihatannya, melainkan sebuket bunga yang terulur padanya.

"Wah, bintang jatuh yang sangat indah, tak mengherankan doamu terkabul cepat sekali. Bukankah begitu, Hinata?"

Sepasang mata sewarna bulan itu terbelalak dalam keterkejutan. Tangannya yang bergetar meraih rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan putih itu dalam pelukan. Lalu, ia memandang seseorang yang memberikannya buket bunga—yang dapat ia pastikan—asal toko bunga Yamanaka.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "_Tadaima_, Hinata."

Merona, Hinata turut tersenyum lega. Sembari menghirup wewangian bunga segar yang merasuki ruang penciumannya, ia balas berkata, "_Okaerinasai_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto Uzumaki melakukan sedikit peregangan otot, lalu menguap lebar. Diam-diam nyengir karena menyadari Hinata sedang mengawasi pergerakannya. "Harusnya, cewek seperti kau tidak sendirian datang ke tempat seperti ini, Hinata. Malam-malam pula. Tidak aman, tahu."

"_Go-gomen."_ Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada buket bunga yang diberikan Naruto. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ta-tahu aku ada di sini, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau yang namanya Naruto Uzumaki itu jenius, Hinata?"

Seketika Naruto memasang ekspresi jengkel, digembungkannya pipi, pura-pura cemberut melihat Hinata susah payah menahan tawa untuk bersikap sopan. "Oi, aku tidak main-main!"

Tak ayal lagi, Naruto akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir kembali, mendapati Hinata sudah jauh terlihat lebih baik dengan kehadirannya. "Ah, kalau aku tak salah ingat, aku pernah mengajakmu untuk ziarah bersama. Kau tak ada di mana-mana—termasuk di rumahmu, jadi kupikir ini adalah hari peringatan Ibumu. Benar?"

Sejenak terpana karena penuturan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum samar. Dimainkannya jari-jemarinya dalam pangkuan—gerakan refleks untuk menutupi sifat malu-malunya.

"Mu-mungkin ada b-benarnya."

"Eh, benar apanya, Hinata?"

"K-kau benar-benar je-jenius, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto karena tak mendapatkan respon pemuda itu. Ia memiringkan kepala tak mengerti ketika menemukan Naruto terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga lebar, wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi syok.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mengakui kemampuanku! Astaga…" Mata biru itu berbinar-binar, kedua tangan tannya refleks meraih tangan dingin Hinata dalam genggaman erat, "aku tahu, hanya kau seorang yang bersedia mengakuinya, Hinata. _Demo, hontou ni arigatou!"_ Dengan wajah tanpa dosa—super inosen, ditepuk-tepuknya ringan sepasang tangan berjemari lentik itu.

"A-a-ah… te-terima kasih ke-kembali, Na-ru-ruto-_kun_…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, berbanding terbalik dengan irama jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali.

Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan pada langit bertabur bintang-gemintang. Tak sedikit pun terdapat tanda-tanda Naruto akan melepaskan tangan Hinata yang bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hinata… apa menurutmu Ibumu bisa mendengar perkataanku dari sini?"

Berusaha mengendalikan kesadaran dirinya yang kian menipis, Hinata mengangguk patah-patah. Mencoba untuk tak terlalu kaku, ia balik bertanya dengan susah payah karena gugup, "A-ada yang i-ingin kausampaikan pada Ibuku, Naruto -_kun_?"

Seutas senyum lebar terkembang. "Aku ingin menjadi bintang seperti Ibumu…

"Kau begitu menyayangi Ibumu, kau merindukannya nyaris setiap waktu, dan ketika kau menatap bintang, matamu begitu berkilau mencerminkan kasih sayang. Yah, aku juga ingin kau seperti itu padaku…"

Kinerja otak Hinata mengalami penurunan. Atau pikirannya yang menolak untuk mengerti karena hatinya tak yakin akan fungsi indera pendengarannya. Mungkin ada kesalahan teknis pada indera pendengarannya. Haha, pemikiran yang konyol sekali, Hinata. Kau menangkap jelas maksud perkataan pemuda itu—yang mengharapkan kau menyayanginya laksana kau menyangi Ibumu.

"Ja-jadi… wa-waktu i-i-itu… saat O-Oro—bukan! Kakashi _Se-sensei_… bo-bom, ja-jaket bunuh di-diri, ke-ketika k-ki-kita bertengkar, ka-kau bi-bilang…"

Setengah geli, setengah kasihan dengan Hinata yang meracau tak jelas—gadis itu bahkan tak hanya bergetar tubuhnya tapi juga kesulitan bernapas dengan normal—dan semakin kikuk karenanya, terlebih Naruto memahami apa yang hendak Hinata tanyakan untuk penegasan, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menganggap aku berbohong atau mendramatisir suasana genting waktu itu, 'kan?" tanya Naruto ringan. Jujur saja, ia menikmati ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"Kemarin, ketika kau siuman, setelah menceritakan fakta di balik misi sialan tersebut, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan jawabanmu. Tapi, aku lupa. Hehehe." Naruto menggaruk pipi bergaris-garisnya yang tak terasa gatal, suatu gerakan tak perlu namun tetap dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa canggung. "Gara-gara Tsunade-_baachan_, aku jadi lupa," imbuhnya lagi.

Hembusan angin malam hari menyapu suara inosen Naruto dengan nyanyian jangkrik malam.

Hinata terperanjat. Tak bergerak, tak sanggup berpikir jawaban apa yang sepantasnya dilontarkan pada Naruto. Atau tepatnya, mengungkapkan balik perasaannya yang terpendam dengan diterjemahkan dalam kata-kata.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tak menuntut jawaban apalagi paksaan. Hinata mengetahui perasaannya saja sudah cukup.

Namun, respon gadis itu mendatangkan rasa gemas sendiri di hatinya. Diamnya Hinata dengan raut muka memerah yang manis sekali—menurutnya, dan berdasarkan asumsi serta intuisinya yang menarik konklusi dari salah tingkah Hinata, sanggup membuat Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya sekali lagi.

"Hoaahhmm…" Naruto menguap lebar-lebar, dengan seenaknya tanpa minta izin pemiliknya—Hinata, Naruto membawa genggaman tangan mereka untuk mengusap-usap sepasang matanya yang berair. "Lelah sekali rasanya. Misi kemarin benar-benar menguras tenaga. Kami—tim tujuh—disuruh membereskan dan merekonstruksi ulang peternakan hewan di Sunagakure."

Naruto menarik napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan penuturannya, "Yah, itu salahku juga, sih… melempar bom jaket bunuh diri berdaya ledak dahsyat itu harusnya keluar dari desa Suna. Tapi, itu bukan salahku juga. Saat itu—ketika bom-bom laknat itu akan meledak, yang terpikirkan olehku hanya menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin.

"Eh, ternyata malah meledak di atas tumpukan tinja hewan-hewan itu. Ukh, menjijikkan sekali… apalagi beberapa rumah penduduk setempat terkena percikan tinja-tinja laknat yang sangat busuk baunya." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi jijik, membayangkan misi yang telah usai diselesaikan itu cukup membuatnya mual.

Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ah, andai saja gadis di samping Naruto bukanlah Hinata, niscaya gadis itu akan merasa dirinya teramat malang, dan selekas mungkin menolak cinta Naruto.  
_  
Astaga…_ baru saja ada seorang pemuda mengungkapkan kejujuran terdalamnya; _jatuh cinta padamu_, lalu tiba-tiba saja banting setir topik pembicaraan mengenai misi apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan tinja?

Bagus. Kejujuranmu tentang cinta baru saja diragukan, Naruto. Tapi, sekali lagi—karena gadis yang berada di sisimu adalah Hinata, maka semuanya tetap baik-baik saja.

Sepasang mata lavender itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Hanya perasaan saja, atau memang ia sempat melihat kilatan licik terpeta di bola mata biru cemerlang itu?

"Hinata, kau masih ingin di sini, tidak?"

Tersentak kecil, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu pulang cepat-cepat, 'kan? Atau mungkin nanti ada seseorang yang akan mencarimu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada yang menungguku. Uhmm… mungkin Neji _Niisan_. Tapi dia sedang melaksanakan misi."

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Baguslah. Bilang saja tak ada yang menunggumu. Begitu saja, kok, repot.

"Aku istirahat sebentar, ya." Naruto cepat-cepat mengangkat tangan Hinata, kemudian dengan gerakan kilat merebahkan kepalanya dengan menjadikan pangkuan Hinata sebagai bantalan. "Kau _tidak_ keberatan, 'kan?"

Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Dialihkannya pandangan pada sepasang kaki Naruto yang menjuntai di pinggir bangku yang mereka tempati—entah kenapa mendadak menjadi objek yang menarik untuk diamati.

"I-i-iya, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang. Cengiran nakal bermain di wajahnya. Dimiringkannya kepalanya ke arah kanan. Matanya terpejam. Dikuasai rasa kantuk.

Kesunyian menelan lembut suara Hinata yang bergema panjang dari atas bukit tersebut. Hinata tak berani bergerak, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang belum bisa merilekskan dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya, titik-titik kecil beterbangan memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Sinar mereka yang redup tak kalah berkelip dengan taburan bintang di hamparan langit malam. Kepak sayap rapuh mereka mengundang bunyi halus yang mengusir nyanyian jangkrik.  
_  
"Kireii naa, hotaru no hikari…"_ (#1) gumam Hinata yang tertangkap gendang telinga Naruto.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, takjub dengan sekeping potret keindahan yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya seolah diabadikan oleh memorinya. Ada Hinata, yang terpana dengan mata berbinar penuh kilau refleksi cahaya, dikelilingi kunang-kunang. Naruto terpana.

Semua itu menyebabkan sudut-sudut bibirnya terlengkung melawan poros gravitasi. Naruto kembali memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya mulai menyerah pada rasa lelah dan nyaman yang membungkusnya.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Naruto menaikkan sedikit sebelah kelopak matanya, lalu bergumam tak jelas dengan lagak sangat mengantuk.

Tentu dalam hati ia tertawa gembira. Haha, apakah Hinata sedang berupaya membuatnya terbangun? Padahal ia belum benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

"Naruto-_kun_, ada kunang-kunang…"

"Aku tahu." Naruto menguap sekali lagi. Berupaya keras menahan bibirnya yang berkedut menahan senyum.

"Jarang sekali, ya? Biasanya ada di musim panas."

"…"

"Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Naruto dalam pangkuannya yang seolah telah tertidur pulas. Dihelanya napas lega. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri sudah kesulitan berupaya mencari topik bahasan untuk diperbincangkan dengan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sepasang mata khas klan Hyuuga-nya menatap lekat seraut wajah yang tampak pulas di pangkuannya. Dilarikannya tangan kanannya pada helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu. Membelainya perlahan-lahan meski getar hebat di tangannya menjalar hingga kepala si pemuda yang berpura-pura jatuh tertidur.

Dalam hati, Naruto Uzumaki bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Kemudian tangan kirinya terangkat, ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi yang memiliki tiga garis tersebut. Mengelusnya perlahan. Dilanjutkan dengan merambat ke seluruh wajahnya. Sepasang tangannya seakan berekspedisi dan berkenalan dengan daerah mana saja yang dapat disentuh dari wajah pemuda tersebut.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto? Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak pernah. Terlintas oleh mimpi pun tidak.

Namun Naruto dalam dekapannya adalah konkrit, sebagaimana kehangatan mereka saling beresonansi, maka Hinata tak lagi memiliki daya untuk bersikap skeptis atas semua realita yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Meski terlalu sempurna untuk diyakini, toh, tetap seperti ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

Jika ini mimpi, maka Hinata akan berusaha untuk terbangun—kendati tidak rela. Apa baiknya terus tertidur dan bahagia hanya di dalam mimpi? Kenyataanlah yang harus dihadapi, bukannya melarikan diri dengan terus konsisten memeluk mimpi.

Namun, karena ini nyata, tinggal bagaimana insan tersebut menghayati dan mensyukuri anugerah yang telah dialamatkan Tuhan kepadanya.

Seperti halnya Hinata yang kini bersama Naruto.

Merasakan kehangatan Hinata lewat setiap sentuhannya, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik melawan poros gravitasi. Semua itu tak lolos dari pandangan awas Hinata. Gadis itu menyadari, pemuda yang tersenyum dalam pelukannya tidak sepenuhnya benar-benar tertidur.

Hinata tertawa pelan dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir lebar—meski kelopak matanya tetap terkatup rapat.

Gadis berambut indigo itu kini menyisiri helaian pirang yang terurai tak pernah rapi, sesekali tangan satunya yang masih bebas menepuk lembut bahu seseorang yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage sejak belia.

Mendengar tarikan napasnya yang perlahan teratur serta tubuh yang kian rileks dalam dekapan hangatnya, Hinata menerawang memandangi kelopak mata yang seperti tirai tan, menghalanginya dari sepasang mata biru cemerlang yang selalu berbinar ekspresif.

"Naruto-_kun_, a-aku tahu kau belum ti-tidur."

Tiada respon dari Naruto. Pemuda itu bergeming dalam buaian kasih sayang Hinata.

"Masih ingat pertemuan kita dulu? Kau membuatku pingsan, lalu mengantarku pulang dan menggeletakkanku di pinggir gerbang masuk utama klan Hyuuga."

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya, mengerling dengan tatapan inosen pada Hinata. "Kau menceritakanku seakan aku ini telah melakukan tindak kejahatan."

Hinata tak menghiraukan respon Naruto. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Jika sekarang aku jatuh tertidur, kau pasti akan bangun, dan mengulang hal yang sama."

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Terkejut dengan tanggapan Naruto, Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada pemuda yang sangat hiperaktif tersebut. Keterkejutan lebih dalam menyapa Hinata, ketika tangan berkulit tan itu menyelinapkan tangannya dalam dekapan hangat di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Astaga, kau sadar tidak dari tadi aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau? Oh, tidak usah banyak berpikir, Hinata," keluh Naruto. "Aku sudah menunggu saat ini akan terjadi. Akhirnya kesampaian juga." Nada yang merajuk. Pura-pura—tentu saja.

Naruto mengintip lewat celah kelopak matanya. Hinata sama sekali tak terpengaruh perkataannya, gadis itu masih tersenyum, seindah seperti yang selalu terpatri dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku yang telah lancang mengganggu tidurmu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mengalah, ia melihat Naruto tersenyum, yang turut menularkan senyum pada dirinya. "Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sementara kau tidur?"

_Kena!_ Teriak Naruto penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Ia menampilkan seringai rubah liciknya, dan itu tetap menjerat Hinata dalam pesonanya.

"Bernyanyi untukku, mungkin?" tawar Naruto cepat. "Lagu pengantar tidur itu yang aku ajarkan padamu di pertemuan kedua kita—jika kau masih ingat."

Hinata tercekat. Ia tahu, _sangat tahu_ lagu tersebut. _Hanya saja_… —lekas warna seindah senja menyapu wajahnya.

Naruto tidak mengadakan siaran ulang mengenai permintaan keduanya. Meskipun lagu itu sangat sederhana dan liriknya tidak berkesinambungan—maklumlah itu lagu dari masa kanak-kanaknya, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya tahu apakah Hinata benar-benar menautkan tali rasa yang sama seperti yang dirasakan dan telah diungkapkannya.

Sudahlah. Naruto akan tetap menunggu, walau memakan waktu. Persis seperti yang selalu Hinata lakukan selama ini.

Hinata menengadahkan kepala. Menatap hamparan langit malam yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip kecil bintang. Setitik bintang yang bersinar paling mencolok dari yang lainnya, seakan mengedip padanya, dan terjatuh.

Hari ini musim semi, sepuluh tahun sejak hari itu. Sejak ia mendapatkan mimpi bertemu Ibunya yang terkasih. Baginya, Ibu yang telah menjadi bintang dengan latar langit gelap malam, senantiasa terlukis patrian di setiap sudut kenangannya.

"**_Ketahuilah artinya, sepuluh tahun lagi di musim semi, dan jika saat itu tiba, bawalah anak itu datang ke tempat _Kaa-san_." _**

Begitu gamblang penuturan Ibunya—dan ini adalah saat yang ditunggu, tapi Hinata masih tidak tahu karena Naruto tidak dibawa olehnya menuju tempat Ibu, melainkan Naruto yang datang untuknya.

Sepasang mata beriris lavendernya beralih, hendak memandang pada pemuda yang bergeming sejak mengutarakan permintaannya. Ternyata, ia menemukan sepasang bola mata biru itu tengah menatapnya.

Kunang-kunang masih setia menemani mereka. Ratusan cahaya mungil yang berpendar itu memercikkan sinar pada sekitarnya. Termasuk pada dua pasang mata yang bertautan.

"—_dan aku harus menjadi bintang itu."_ Adalah sederet kata Naruto sejak kanak-kanak yang sarat determinasi.

Tatkala menemukan pantulan sinar itu berpijar laksana bintang dari refleksi bola mata beriris seperti lazuardi yang menyorot lembut padanya, sirna sudah segala sikap skeptis yang sempat membias dalam diri Hinata.

Ya, setelah semua yang terjadi, apalagi yang harus diragukan?

Naruto tersenyum lega menemukan Hinata—dengan wajah merah berseri—membalas senyumnya begitu hangat. Ia tahu, Hinata pun tak akan mengecewakannya.

"Tidurlah," bisik Hinata.

Naruto mengatupkan mata—sesuai dengan yang diinstruksikan Hinata. Sehembus napas panjang, dan genggaman tangan yang kian mengerat.

Sejurus kemudian, keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara lembut Hinata yang bersenandung, dengan lirih nan merdu mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur sejak masa kecil. Suara yang bening itu merasukkan kantuk pada Naruto, menuntun dalam buaian menuju alam mimpi.

_**(*1)"Shizuka kimori no ue, **_

_**Kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu**_

_**Ai no uta kanaderu**_

_**Makiba no kaze yasashiku."**_

Tangan Hinata yang bebas dari genggaman Naruto, membelai surai pirang pemuda dalam pangkuannya itu. Mereka saling meresonansikan kehangatan. Tersenyum ketika kedamaian mendekap erat mereka.

Cerita ini bukan tentang bagaimana romantisme mereka di tempat yang indah, atau mengapa tiada eksistensi persona lain, dan mereka leluasa untuk berduaan berbagi afeksi yang merupakan hierarki intimasi cinta.

_**(*2)"Kotori mo koyagi mo**_

_**Haha ni idakare**_

_**Yume nite asobu no wa**_

_**Hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa."**_

Naruto tersenyum di hari peringatan wafatnya seseorang yang telah membuatnya berjumpa dengan Hinata. Ya, perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Penantiannya telah terjawab. Sayup-sayup suara Hinata yang dicintai oleh ruang pendengarannya terus menelusupkan ketentaraman dalam konsistensi yang sama.

_**(*3)Sugiyuku kyou no hi no**_

_**Hohoemi wote no hiro ni**_

_**Oyasumi, oyasumi**_

_**Kono te ni**_

_**Koibito yo."**_

Cerita ini yang dimulai dari sebuah dongeng Tentang Bintang, mengisahkan romansa sederhana. Ketika di ujung jalan setapak tatkala langkah sepasang tokoh utama bersinggungan, maka kisah ini diperbaharui namun tetap dengan latar dongeng Tentang Bintang mengiringinya.

Suara dengkur halus menjawab nyanyian sederhananya. Dan tuan putri dalam cerita ini mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi tan sang pangeran, seraya berbisik lembut…

"_Oyasuminasai, Atashi no Hoshi." _

.

#~**~#

Kaasan_, apa kabar? _

_Aku telah mengabulkan kehendakmu_

_Dan tak perlu engkau risaukan aku lagi _

_Tetaplah menjadi bintang_

_Agar aku senantiasa tiada lelah merindukanmu _

_Kendati aku telah menemukan bintang terindah di sisiku_

_Meniti sejak hari ini hingga seterusnya kelak_

_Aku bahagia_

_Agar kau turut berbahagia_

_Di mana pun kini kau berada, _Kaasan_. _

**.**

**OWARI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ket++: **

_**(#1) "Indahnya, cahaya kunang-kunang…"**_

"**_Oyasuminasai, Atashi no Hoshi."_ : "Selamat tidur, Bintangku." **

**.**

**Terjemahan:**

**(*1) Above a quiet forest**

**A single shining star**

**Sing a song of love**

**The wind blows gently in pasture**

**(2*)All the little birds and the young kids**

**Are held in their mother's embrace**

**The place where we play in our dreams**

**Is a fragmen gardens where flowers bloom**

**(*3)Today's sun is passing us by**

**But it smiles I will hold in my hand**

**Goodnight, goodnight**

**To this hand**

**My dear love**

**.**

**Versi Indonesia: **

**Ada suatu hutan yang sunyi senyap**

**Sebuah bintang menyala terang**

**Bertanya-tanya akan arti cinta**

**Angin berhembus di malam**

**Anak burung anak kambing**

**Di dalam dekapan sang Ibu**

**Bagai dalam mimpi bermain bersama**

**Taman beraroma bunga-bunga bermekaran**

**Kemudian di hari itu mekar senyuman manismu**

**Selamat tidur selamat tidur**

**Duhai engkau**

**Kekasih Kucinta**

**.**

**Saya melanggar guidelines, melanggar guidelines, melanggar guidelines banget… TIDAAAK! *_headbangs_* hukum saya… hukum… #ngais tanah**

**Waktu di _chapter_ enam, saat Hinata harus memastikan mana Naruto yang asli, dia menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu, 'kan? Nah, itu versi Indonesia-nya lagu Etoile anime Ashita no Nadja. Berhubung waktu itu saya belum tahu lirik aslinya, saya tulis dalam versi Indonesia hasil rekaman dari Televisi stasiun Swasta. Tapi, karena saya sekarang sudah tahu, saya selipkan versi aslinya—Jepang—lengkap dengan terjemahan bahasa Inggris. Namun, karena sudah terlanjur sempat saya tulis penggalan liriknya dalam bahasa Indonesia, di A/N ini saya tulis lengkap versi bahasa Indonesia. **

**Saya ucapkan mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam fic ini maupun dari saya pribadi, serta terima kasih banyak untuk RnR yang terus mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini hingga tamat. Sejuta cinta untuk kaliaaan~ *peluk satu-satu* Tak lupa untuk semua yang telah menyumbangkan segala apresiasi dalam bentuk apa pun, saya cinta kaliaaan. 8'D **

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya selanjutnya pada lain kesempatan! **

_**We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends! ^_~**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ;)**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
